


Unexpected Possibilities: The Continuation

by Hunter470



Series: Unexpected Possibilities [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obsession, Ohana, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Possible Spoilers, Post Episode: s10e22, Team, canonical elements, not a fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: This is a continuation of my story "Unexpected Possibilities". We pick up a year after Danny was promoted to Captain and after Steve left on his quest for peace (or whatever PL wants us to believe). Danny is now married to Griffin and they are a family.This wasn't meant to be a fix it for the series finale...but it's kind of leaning that way.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Original Male Character(s), Danny - Relationship
Series: Unexpected Possibilities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708576
Comments: 61
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no reference to Steve on the plane or mention of Catherine nor will there be as this is a story about Danny, Griffin, and their family. Steve may appear at some point but my muse is still not happy with how things ended on the show.

Danny was sitting in his chair on the beach behind Steve’s house thinking about the goodbye he just had with his best friend. He didn’t fully understand why he needed to leave but he didn’t fight the inevitable outcome; Steve was leaving Hawaii no matter what he said. 

Even knowing that, it still stung to hear Steve say he only stayed in Hawaii because of his father’s murder and now that everything surrounding that situation was wrapped up, he didn’t have anything keeping him there. 

That was a crock of shit in his opinion. What about all the times you said we were family? What about all the times I pulled your ass out of the fire? North Korea? Afghanistan? That damn deprivation tank? Oh, and what about the ohana nursing you back to health when you injured your back? Well, fuck you Steve McGarrett…Danny said out loud not realizing anyone was around. 

“Well, I guess your talk with Steve didn’t go well?”

“Hey, Griffin.” Danny looked at his husband and smiled. “Yeah, you can say that...I don’t know what that man is thinking and I’m done trying to figure it out.” 

“I’m sorry, sweetie.”

“Thanks, babe. I still can’t believe he left. It feels like the last ten years were a lie. He’s the one that convinced me to stay...made me part of his ohana. I guess that didn’t matter in the end.”

“Danny, I’m sure it wasn’t all a lie. I’ve seen you two together and you can’t tell me he was faking. You’re best friends, brothers, family. I’m sure he he’s not thinking clearly and just needs time to figure things out. So maybe you should cut him some slack?”

“Cut him some slack? That’s all I’ve ever done when it comes to Steve.” Danny was becoming animated and Griffin sensed the impending rant. “I know he’s been dealing with all the crap with his father’s murder and his mother’s double life as a CIA agent, but saying he only stayed because of his father’s murder is a slap in the face to all of us who supported him over the years. It’s like we were all just a means to and end and once he got what he wanted, we were tossed aside.” Danny was starting to get worked up and his breathing was becoming labored. 

“Sweetie, you need to relax and take some deep breaths. You’re starting to hyperventilate.” Griffin started to worry about his recovering husband. He took Danny’s hand into his, and looked him in the eyes. “Danny, let’s breathe together. Focus on my breathing and mimic what I’m doing.” Griffin started taking deep breaths in and out and Danny followed. “Ok, that’s better. Now, just continue to breathe for me.” 

Danny looked at his husband lovingly. He continued to take measured breaths and began to calm down. “I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to get so worked up.”

“Danny, look at me. There is no need to apologize. You’re still recovering from a horrible ordeal, then your best friends drops a bomb on all of you, and leaves. It’s a lot to handle so stop being so hard on yourself.”

“Thanks.” Danny smiled. “How do you always know the right thing to say to get me out of my funk?”

“I don’t know. I must be the Danno whisperer.” Griffin laughed. 

“Yeah yeah...get your whisperer ass down here so I can kiss you. I’m injured so work with me babe.” 

Griffin knelt down next to Danny, leaned in, and gave him a kiss. The kiss was deep and they got lost in the moment until they were startled by the sound of someone approaching. 

“You know, I’ll never get sick of watching you two kiss.” 

“Tani! You really need to get your entertainment somewhere else.”

“Aww, but Cap you can’t deny me this little bit of entertainment.” Tani said playfully. 

“Hmmm...isn’t the baby SEAL entertaining you enough?”

“Who am I not entertaining enough?” Junior appeared out of nowhere.

“Nothing to worry about, Junes.” Tani smiled.

So, I take it Steve’s finally gone?” Danny asked. 

“Yeah, he grabbed his bag and headed out after saying his goodbyes. It was rough.” Tani’s eyes were still red from crying. 

“I’m sorry, guys.” Danny sighed. “Does it help knowing it was no picnic out here either?” Danny looked at the two youngest members of the team.”Yeah, I didn’t think so.” Griffin pulled Danny closer sensing his sadness. 

“How about we go get some food. You all look like you need a distraction.” Griffin offered trying to help Danny and his team focus on something other than Steve’s departure. 

Lou cleared his throat drawing everyone’s attention. “Speaking of food, I just spoke to Renee and she’s making enough food for an army and she told me to tell all of you that she’s expecting you to come over for dinner. Quinn, Cole, and Noelani are already heading over.” 

“That sounds great, Lou. We’ll be there after we pick up Charlie and Matty.” Danny added. 

“I still can’t believe you two have a baby.”

“Well Lou, what can I say? You know I love kids.” Danny laughed. “Plus, it’s not like we had him...that’s what surrogates are for.” 

“At least he has Griffin’s good looks.” Lou joked.

“Hey! Matty is half Williams too.”

“Yes, we know. Your sister, Bridget, was the donor and surrogate. We’ve heard the story.”

“Just reminding you that our son is both a Williams and a Vasco.”

“Sweetie, Lou’s just messing with you.” 

“Thank you, brother.” Lou fist bumped Griffin. “C’mon Danny, you know we all love you.” Everyone agreed and smiled. 

“Yeah yeah...Ok, if you’re all done ragging on me, I think we should get going.” Danny smiled. “Can I get a hand oh gorgeous husband of mine? Still injured here.”

************

Danny and Griffin were on their way to Rachel’s to pick up Charlie and Matty. Remarkably, they had become friends with Rachel ever since that day when Steve and Grace made her see the error of her ways. Danny flashed back to the day they told her about their plan to have a baby. Danny thought Rachel would be cold about the subject but she couldn’t have been happier. Surprisingly, she became their biggest supporter. It was still strange at times but it worked so why question it? 

“Babe, I’m glad you got this truck.” Danny smiled as Griffin looked at him doubtfully. “I’m serious. I still miss my Camaro but it’s good to have something bigger. 

“Yeah, I’m glad Steve convinced me to buy it.”

“It is a nice truck and I know you really like it too.”

“Of course I do. Plus, it comes in handy. Like when Gracie moved into the dorms at UH. Or when we took Charlie and Matty camping.”

“Oh, I’m not knocking the truck, babe. In fact, maybe I’ll get something bigger. It’s not like I’m in the field that much anymore so I don’t need the power of a Camaro.”

“Danny! You love your Camaro. I don’t believe you’ll get something different.”

“Correction, I loved my Camaro but it’s time for a change.” Danny replied but there was a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“You know it’s going to be ok...he’ll be back.” Griffin tried his best to reassure his husband. “So, does this mean you’ll have to spend more time at Five-0?”

“No, Lou will take lead. My role won’t change. Although, I’m gonna have my work cut out for me with the new guy.”

“Oh yeah? That bad?”

“Cole seems like a nice guy but he’s cut from the same cloth as Steve...all action with no regard for proper procedure. So, I’m gonna have to whip him into shape when it comes to being a cop.”

“I’m sure with your guidance he’ll be up to speed in no time. Maybe you’ll help him break some of those bad habits like you did with Steve.”

“I suppose. I’m just not sure I have the patience or the will to even try right now.”

Griffin knew that Danny was going to need time to process everything that happened leading up to and including Steve leaving. His husband just lost his best friend and it would be a while before he could accept it. Griffin was just grateful that Steve called him when Danny was taken by Wo Fat’s wife and let him go along to rescue his husband. He feared what might have happened if he wasn’t there when they found Danny bleeding on the ground. He thanked God every day that he was there and could treat him as they made their way to the hospital. 

Danny looked at his husband and sensed he was thinking about the events of the last week. He reached over and placed his hand on Griffin’s leg. “Babe, are you ok?”

“No, but I will be. We will be.” Griffin smiled. “I just want to see our kids. Our boys and Gracie are everything and seeing them always makes me feel better.” 

“I hear ya. The boys will be so excited to go over to Lou’s tonight. Maybe I’ll see if Gracie can make it if she isn’t too busy for her Dads and brothers.” Danny laughed. 

“I’m sure once she hears that Steve left the island nothing will stop her from being there for her Danno.” Griffin took Danny’s hand off of his leg and held it, intertwining their fingers. 

“Yet again you know how to make me feel better. You really are the Danno whisperer.”

“Oh, I’ll show you just how much later, sweetie.” 

“I’m gonna hold you to that, babe.” Danny winked. 

************

Danny and Griffin arrived at Rachel’s and rang the doorbell. On the other side they heard Charlie telling Rachel that his daddies were here. The two men then heard Rachel walking to the door while talking to Matty. 

“Daniel, Griffin. Right on time as always. Come in and I’ll gather up the boys things. However, before I do, let me turn this precious bundle over to his daddies. Are you ok to hold him with your injury?” Danny nodded yes and Rachel handed Matty over to him. 

“How were they today? Did they give you any trouble?” 

“They were very well behaved. Charlie and I read to Matthias.” Rachel always used Matty’s full name. She thought it sounded more proper. “You should have seen his reactions to all the funny voices we were doing. Based on all the noises he was making, I wouldn’t be surprised if he started talking soon.”

“See, Danny. I told you I thought I heard him trying to talk the other day. You said I was hearing things over the baby monitor but I knew I wasn’t crazy.” Griffin smiled smugly. “Rachel, I’ve been telling Danny that he’s been trying to talk for weeks but he never believed me.”

“Babe, it’s not that I didn't believe you. I just haven’t heard it myself. Matty’s at the age when he should start talking so I’m sure you’re right.”

“Yes, our little man is gonna be quite the talker just like his Danno. Aren’t you?” Griffin played with Matty’s feet and he giggled. 

“Yes, and with all the Italian blood in him from both our families, he’s probably going to talk with his hands too.” Danny laughed. 

“Ok, I’ll let you two be and I’ll get the boy’s things.”

“Thanks, Rachel.” Danny looked down at Charlie and smiled. 

“Danno, are we going to see Uncle Steve tonight?”

Danny’s heart sank as he thought about having to tell Charlie his favorite uncle left Hawaii. He knew there would be tears...probably from both of them. “No buddy, not tonight. However, we’re going to Uncle Lou’s and Aunt Renee’s.”

“Cool. Is baby brother coming too?”

“Of course he is, Charlie.” Griffin replied.

“Yay! I love my brother. I can’t wait until he’s older so we can play race cars.” Charlie giggled and then ran to the other room where Rachel was gathering their things. 

“He’s going to be a great big brother. Matty you’re so lucky to have him.” Matty looked up at his father’s and made a gurgling sound. 

“I hope Charlie never has to go through would I did with my brother. I tired to be the best big brother to all my siblings but in the end, I failed one of them.”

“Danny, please don’t go there. You know you did what you could for Matt. Sometimes we can’t save people from themselves.”

“I know you’re right but I still feel like I could have done something.” Danny looked at Griffin and had tears in his eyes. 

Griffin reached up and wiped the tears from Danny’s cheeks. “C’mon, let’s get you sorted before Charlie gets back and starts to worry. You know how sensitive he can be when he thinks either one of us is sad.”

Danny clears his throat and then leans down to kiss Matty who reaches up and puts his tiny hands on Danny’s face making his father smile. 

“You know, I didn’t think I wanted any more kids after Charlie but I’m so glad you convinced me otherwise. I love that he’s got both Williams and Vasco blood in him.” 

“He’s our little man. Part of both of us.” Griffin smiled slyly at Danny.

“Oh no! I know that look.”

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Yes, you do. What did we talk about before we had Matty?” Griffin looked confused. “Since you don’t seem to remember, I’ll remind you. We agreed that we would wait at least two years before even talking about having another kid. I know you recall that conversation.”

“Yes, I do.” Griffin looked defeated. 

“Hey, none of that…no pouting. I’m not saying no…just not right now. Can we talk about this later?” 

“Sure, but know that I’m not going to forget about this topic.”

“Oh, I know you won’t.” Danny smiled and then kissed his husband. 

“Danno, Daddy, I’m ready to go.” Charlie came running towards them with his backpack and his favorite race car in his hands and then made a beeline for Griffin, who swooped him up in his arms. 

“Woah, slow down there buddy.” Charlie was laughing as Griffin swung him around and then rested him on his hip with Charlie’s arms around his neck. 

“That was fun, Daddy. Let’s do it again.”

“Not right now buddy. We need to get over to Uncle Lou’s house.” Griffin explained. 

“Rachel, thank you as always. You know you can come along if you’d like.” 

“Thank you Daniel, but I actually have plans tonight.”

“Oh, what kind of plans?”

“Well, actually I have a date.” Rachel smiled. “He’s a teacher at Charlie’s school and we hit it off at the last parent-teacher conferences.”

“That’s very nice. I bet it’s Mr. Kahale. Last time I picked up Charlie he was asking me about you.” Danny added. 

Rachel smiled coyly at her ex-husband and Griffin. “Ok, yes, it’s Mr. Kahale if you must know and that’s all I’m going to say about it…now, you better go before you’re late.”

Griffin took Matty and Charlie to the truck and Danny stayed back for a minute to talk to Rachel. “I know you might not believe this, but I’m happy for you. We might have not been right for each other and Stan, well, was Stan, but you deserve to be happy.”

“Thank you, Daniel. I appreciate you saying that especially after all the shit I’ve put you through since our divorce. I hope you know that I’m truly sorry and I’ve done my best to change.”

“I do know that, and I’m glad we can be friends now. Too much time was wasted being angry but that’s in the past. Now, we can enjoy our kids without all the fighting…and who knows, maybe you’ll find someone just like I found Griffin.”

“Perhaps…I’m certainly not going to close myself off from the possibility.” Rachel smiled. 

“That’s all you can do.” Danny grinned. “So, we’ll bring Charlie back on Sunday as planned, ok?”

“Sounds good. I’ve got a spa day tomorrow, which is so overdue at this point.” 

“You enjoy and I’ll talk to you Sunday.”

“Good night, Daniel.”

Danny smiled and then walked over to Griffin’s truck, where he was waiting for him. The boys were secured inside so they both took their seats and made their way to the Grover’s house. Danny still wasn’t happy about Steve leaving but he wasn’t going to let that affect his mood tonight. Tonight was about supporting everyone who Steve left behind so they could all move forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets a call from the governor. The team deals with the elephant in the room. Five-O expands. Danny and Griffin welcome a new member of their household.

On the way over to Lou’s, Danny received a call from the governor who wanted an update on Steve’s departure. She also she wanted to share her vision for the future of the task force. 

“Babe, it’s the governor. I need to take this call.”

“Ok. It better not be a case.” Griffin looked at Danny, who nodded his head in agreement.

“Hello, Governor. How are you this evening?”

“I’m doing very well, thank you. I hope I haven’t caught you at a bad time.” The governor paused and then continued. “Before I get into what I wanted to talk to you about, how are you doing? How’s the recovery coming along?”

“Surprisingly, my recovery is coming along nicely. I’ll be able to come into the office next week…on desk duty of course.”

“That’s great to hear. I’m pleased to know you’re doing so well. Now, I’d like to talk about Five-0. I have no doubt that the team will be going through a period of adjustment now that Commander McGarrett has retired and left Hawaii. With that in mind, I wanted to talk to you about my ideas for the future of the task force.”

Danny felt a sense of dread course through his body as he was preparing for the worst. “Ma’am? I know Steve’s gone but that doesn’t mean you need to shut us down.”

“Captain…Danny…I have no intention of shutting down Five-0. I’m very pleased with everything your team has accomplished over the last ten years. You’ve all done a great job protecting the people of Hawaii and I’d be a fool to break up the team.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you were going to say something completely different.”

“No worries, Danny.” The governor took a breath. “I’m not sure if Steve said anything to you but he recommended that Lincoln Cole take over as leader of Five-0. However, he doesn’t have any experience in civilian law enforcement and I need someone I know and trust to lead my task force.”

“Oh, I didn’t know Steve recommended Cole to replace him.” Danny assumed Steve would want either Lou or him to lead the team. His recommendation that Cole should take over stung and was yet another thing Danny just didn’t understand about his friend’s behavior lately. 

“I’m sorry, Danny. I was surprised when Steve mentioned it to me as well but I did tell him I’d consider Cole for the position. However, I’m afraid to say that after looking into Gunnery Sergeant Cole’s past record, and his lack of civilian law enforcement experience, I don’t feel he’s the right person for the job.”

“I assume you have someone else in mind?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I want you to lead the task force.”

“Me? I’m flattered but you know my situation, which is why you created my new position last year. Are you not happy with me splitting my time between Five-0, HPD, and the Police Academy?” Griffin heard what Danny said and looked at him with concern. Danny smiled and held up his hands and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I’m well aware of your situation, Danny. However, if you’d let me continue, you’ll understand more about my vision.” The governor waited and took Danny’s silence as a sign to continue. 

“First, I’m very happy with your work over the past year, which is why I’ve come up with a solution that I think makes the most of your experience. As I said, I want you to lead the team, therefore, I’m promoting you to the rank of Commander.”

“Ma’am, isn’t that a military rank? I didn’t think that Hawaii’s police force had that rank. Well, other than Steve.” 

“I officially added it to the state’s police ranks after McGarrett retired from the Navy. It’s how he was able to maintain that rank as a member of Hawaiian law enforcement.” 

“Oh, I wasn’t aware. I thought it was a special consideration because of Steve’s Naval rank.”

“I could understand why you would think that but it is, in fact, officially part of Hawaiian law enforcement. Anyway, I’m hoping you say yes because I’ve already signed the paperwork and ordered your new badge.” 

“I’m truly honored and yes, I accept the position.” 

“Excellent! Just so you know, the promotion comes with a very a generous raise too. Oh, and be prepared for a ceremony to announce your new position and the addition of Cole to the team. The last thing we need is for the criminals of this island to think they can take advantage now that McGarrett is gone.”

“Understood. What are your expectations of me in this new role?” Griffin’s ears perked up and his curiosity was getting the better of him. He really wanted to know what the governor was saying.

“I’m glad you asked, Danny. As Commander, I want you to oversee the team and continue with your responsibilities with HPD and the Police Academy. You’ll be responsible for Five-0’s budgets, hiring/firing, attending joint law enforcement meetings, ensuring the team keeps up with their training and adhering to the law and police procedures.” The governor paused to let Danny take in the information. “You can structure your team how you think works best. I know it’s a lot but I’m confident you are up to the task.”

“Thank you, Keiko. Again, I’m flattered in the level of confidence you have in me.”

“Danny, you have over twenty years’ experience in law enforcement and you’ve more than proven you can handle the position. I trust you’ll set up your team for success. Anyway, I’ve taken up enough of your time tonight. Please call my assistant Monday morning to set up some time on my calendar to discuss this further. Have a good evening and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Thank you again and enjoy the rest of your evening.”

Danny ended his call with the governor and couldn’t believe what just happened. He assumed that Lou would take over Five-0 and he’d continue in the same capacity as before. This was certainly an interesting new development. 

“Danny, is everything ok?”

“Um, yeah. That conversation was not what I expected.”

“It sounded interesting. I heard you say something about a new role?”

“Yes, I’ve just been promoted to the rank of Commander and the lead of Five-0.”

“Wow! That’s incredible. Congratulations, babe.”

“Thanks! I’m still a bit shocked.”

“I’m so proud of you, Danny. It sucks that Steve left but it sounds like the governor trusts you to handle things now that he’s gone.”

“Yeah, I still don’t know what to think.” Danny was suddenly overwhelmed with the enormity of situation. He took a deep breath and reached for Griffin’s hand. 

“Danny, I know you’re freaking out right now but I have faith in you. I know you can do this…the governor wouldn’t have promoted you if she didn’t trust you were the right man for the job.”

“Thanks for supporting me as usual, babe. I’m so glad I have you.” Danny smiled at his husband. “I suppose I’ll have to update the team about the changes. I hope this news, along with Steve leaving, doesn’t negatively impact the team.” 

“Danno, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. I’m sure the team will be fine.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right. I’m worrying for no reason.” Danny smiled lovingly at his husband. 

“Exactly! Let’s get to Lou’s already. I’m hungry.”

“Me too, Daddy! Baby brother is hungry too! Let’s go!” Charlie chimed in from the back seat.

“Yes, sir. Right away sir!”

Griffin and Danny laughed at their son and smiled as they continued on their way to Lou’s house. 

************

After everyone finished their food and had a few drinks, it was probably time to address Steve’s departure. Griffin took this opportunity to take the boys inside to watch a Disney movie so his husband could address the team. Danny looked at his friends, took a mouthful of beer, and then decided it was time. He cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. The team turned and looked at Danny.

“First, I want to thank Lou and Renee for having us over tonight. We all needed the distraction. So thank you.” Danny raised his bottle of beer to Lou and Renee and the team followed. “Second, as much as I’m sure nobody wants to, I think we need to address the elephant in the room.”

“Aww, Danny, do we have to?” 

“Yes, Tani we do. In fact, we need to otherwise it will be hanging over all of our heads and it could become a distraction.”

“Danny’s right everyone. It sucks that Steve left but he needed to get away and whether or not we agree with his reasons, we have to accept that he’s gone and hope he finds what he’s looking for.” 

“Sir, I’m sure Steve will be back. I can’t believe he’s gone for good.”

“Junior, you’re probably right but the governor told me that Steve officially retired from Five-0 and didn’t indicate to her that he was coming back. I have to believe he will, but until then, we need to move forward without him.”

“Do you think he really meant it when he said he only stayed because of his father’s case? He was always talking about the importance of ohana and now it doesn’t seem like he believed it himself.”

“Noelani, I can’t honestly answer that question because I’m struggling with it too. As much as I know the man, he still confuses the shit out of me.” Danny ran his hands through his hair and exhaled loudly. “Something I can tell you is that he must have believed in ohana at one time. After all, he did bring us all together so that has to count for something, right?”

“I’m with Danny.” Quinn chimed in. “I know I’m still the new girl but I definitely could tell you were all were a family and I was so lucky to be included.”

“Danny, do you mind if I say a few words?”

“Sure, go ahead, Cole.”

“I’ve seen soldiers that become so focused on the job and the work becomes all-consuming and they forget to have a life outside of the job. They keep going and going until something just snaps and they can no longer cope with the pressure or the losses. I’m sure Danny and Lou have seen this from the law enforcement side.” Danny and Lou nodded in agreement. “I don’t know Steve that well, but I didn’t get a sense that he did much other than work. Maybe I’m wrong, but in the short time I knew the man he never seemed to relax. Perhaps at one time he knew how to take a break from the job…maybe a hobby or through exercise, but I suspect those things no longer worked to distract him and he needed a break.” 

The team sat silently as Cole spoke about what he’s seen happen to some of his fellow soldiers. As it turned out, it was Cole's insights that helped the team understand Steve situation a little bit better. 

After they talked the topic to death, they decided it was best if they moved on so they could focus on their new reality without Steve. It was at that point when Danny updated the team on his conversation with the governor regarding the structure of Five-0. 

“Congratulations, Danny! You deserve this, brother.” 

“Thanks, Lou.” Danny looked at the team. “I have a meeting with the governor on Monday to finalize the structure and I’ll update all of you once I have more details. Until then, I’ll be moving into Steve’s old office, which opens up my office for you.” Danny looked at Cole. “You’re still on board with joining the team, right? We could definitely use you.”

The team looked at Cole and hoped he would stay. Now that Steve was gone and with Danny being even further from the action, they needed him. 

“Yes, if you all want me I definitely want in! From what I’ve already seen, you’re all the right mix of crazy that I like.” Cole laughed but then noticed Danny wasn’t laughing. “Um, ok. I think that might have been the wrong thing to say.”

“Danny? Aren’t you going to say anything?” Lou looked at his friend.

“Cole, you’re fine. However, you and I will be spending a lot of time together going over proper police procedures. It’s not negotiable.” Danny was a little too happy with the thought of Cole suffering through learning about the proper way to do things.

“Hey! That’s not fair. Steve made me go to the Police Academy before I could join the team.” Junior complained. 

“Oh stop your whining, Junes. You didn’t even technically graduate.” Tani joked. 

“Danny, I’ll do whatever you need me to do in order to be on the team. I think it’s probably best to know what I’m doing. We don’t want someone getting off on a technicality.”

“Hmmm…Maybe I misjudged you.” Danny laughed. “Well, it seems we have a new team member. Welcome to Five-0.” The team raised their drinks and welcomed Cole. 

“Yes, welcome! I’m so glad I’m not the new kid anymore.” Quinn joked with the team. 

The team tuned around when they saw Charlie approaching his father. “Why is everyone laughing, Danno?” 

“Charlie, where’s your Dad?” 

“He fell asleep on the couch with Matty and I was bored.”

“I see. Well, we’re all laughing because we’re happy. Cole just joined our team.” 

Charlie looked up at the tall muscular man in awe. “That’s so cool! Are you a superhero like my my dads and Uncle Steve?”

“I don’t know about that but I’m going to try to do my best to protect people.”

“That’s good cause my Danno needs people to make sure he doesn’t get hurt.” Charlie laughed. 

“Charlie, I will do everything I can to make sure your dad doesn’t get hurt.” 

“Good!” Charlie hesitated, moved from his father’s side, and approached Cole, who knelt down in front of Charlie. “Can I call you Uncle Cole like Uncle Lou, and Uncle Junior and Uncle Adam?”

Danny heard a chorus of ‘awes’ from Tani, Noelani, Quinn, and Renee. 

“I would be honored to join the uncle club, Charlie.” Cole raised his hand and gave Charlie a high five. Charlie laughed and then ran back into the house. 

“Danny, he’s a cool little dude. Such good manners.”  


“Thanks, Cole. He’s been through a lot for someone his age but somehow it hasn’t affected him.” 

“Well, he’s certainly a character.” 

“Wait until you meet Grace.” Lou added. “She’s a spitfire and definitely Danny’s daughter.” 

“Where is she now?”

“My beautiful and very intelligent daughter is attending UH and staying in the dorms. We invited her tonight but she had other plans. I’m sure you’ll meet her soon enough.” 

“That’s cool. I can’t wait to meet her.” Cole was genuinely impressed and looked forward to meeting Grace.

“Ok, I think it’s time I get my guys home. Griffin has an early shift and I have a busy day with the boys.” Danny smiled at his team and then brought his bottles to the recycling bin. The remaining members of the team followed suit. Danny was glad that the team was able to talk and start to move forward without Steve. 

After waking up Griffin and saying their goodbyes, they gathered up the boys, secured them in their seats in the truck, and started their journey home. Danny was exhausted and hoped his gunshot wound and messed up knee wouldn’t interfere with him getting a good night’s sleep. 

*************

Griffin and Danny carried their two sleeping boys into the house and brought them to their rooms. They heard the sound of the TV coming from the den, which was located towards the back of the house. They figured it might be Grace or Nahele as they both had keys. After getting the boys into bed, they went to see what was going on downstairs. They walked into the den and saw Nahele sitting on the couch with Eddie curled up next to him on the floor. 

“Hey, guys! Did you have a good evening?” Nahele looked up at the two men and smiled. 

“Yeah, it was nice. So, are you going to take us up on our offer and move in with us?”

“Yeah, I think I would like to move in with you.” Nahele was glad that Danny and Griffin wanted him to live with them because he wasn’t looking forward to staying at Steve’s now that he left. 

“Great! Griffin and I are glad you’re here.”

“It’s ok for Eddie to stay here too, right? Junior is basically living with Tani now And her place doesn’t allow dogs. Plus, he looked sad and lonely. I think he knows Steve won’t be back for a while.”

“Yeah, dogs are very perceptive so having him here will be good for him. In fact, I think it will be good for us too. Maybe it will even help Charlie learn about being responsible.” Danny looked at Griffin to make sure he was ok with having a dog.

“I think it’s a great idea, babe. We always had dogs growing up and I missed having one around. Plus, Eddie is awesome.” Griffin reached down and scratched Eddie behind the ears. 

“Ok, then it’s settled, Eddie stays with us.” Eddie looked up and must have sensed their excitement at having him there. He wagged his tail as Nahele scratched his head. 

“Thanks, guys.”

“You’re welcome.” Danny smiled. “So, Griffin and I thought we could convert the office on the main level for you. It’s the furthest room away from Matty’s so you won’t be disturbed when he cries. The nice thing is that it’s away from the main living area so you’ll have privacy. Not to mention you’ll have your own bathroom as well.” 

“Danny, you guys don’t have to go to all that trouble. I can just sleep on the couch.”

“Don’t be silly. You need a proper bedroom and we barely use the office anyway. It’s become more of a storage room nowadays. Besides, we can use one of the spare bedrooms upstairs for an office if necessary.” Danny looked at his husband. “I guess having five bedrooms and an office was the right call.” Griffin smiled smugly since he was the one that insisted on having so many bedrooms. 

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you just doesn’t seem like enough.”

“Nahele, Danny and I are happy to have you stay here so don’t worry that you’re putting us to any trouble. Plus, from a selfish perspective, we benefit too because we get to try out all the food you’ll be making for culinary school.”

“Well, you do have a much better kitchen than at Steve’s house.” Nahele looked down at the ground and could feel the tears well up in his eyes. 

Danny and Griffin sat down on the couch on either side of Nahele and hugged him. “It’s ok, Nahele. I know you’re having a hard time with everything.”

“I just don’t understand why he couldn’t even say goodbye to me in person. He sent me a text message…a damn text message…” Nahele was now shaking as Danny and Griffin held him and rubbed his back until he went limp in their arms. 

“Nahele, please look at me.” Danny pushed back a bit so he could look at Nahele’s face. “Now, listen…Steve is in a bad place emotionally right now and you can’t take him not saying goodbye in person as a sign that he didn’t care about you. I’m sure he wanted to see you but it would have made it too difficult to leave if he told you face to face. I know it sucks considering he was basically your father but try not to think the worst. As a smart man told me earlier tonight, we have to cut him some slack.” Danny smiled and winked at Griffin. 

“Nahele, I know for a fact that Steve loves you and he wouldn’t do anything to purposefully hurt you. I still remember the first time I met you and how you called Steve ‘dad’. You might not have noticed but the look of pride that came across Steve’s face said everything about how much he loved being your father, whether it was official or not.” 

Nahele wiped the tears off his face and gave Griffin a half smile. “Thanks for saying that, Griffin.” Nahele sat back on the couch and looked at Danny and Griffin. “I’m sorry if I’m being a bit sensitive right now. I hear what you guys are saying and it’s helping. I’m just going to need time to process everything.”

“Take as much time as you need…in the meantime, you can stay here for as long as you want. We love having you around and so do Charlie and Matty.”

“Thanks, Danny. I really do love those two.”

Danny looked at Nahele with his serious face. “Ok, if you’re going to stay here there will be some ground rules. First off, stop with the Danny crap…I want you to call me Danno from now on.”

“But that’s what your kids call you.” 

“Exactly! Do you have a problem with that rule?”

“Not at all, Danno!” Nahele smiled. 

“Second, because you’re over eighteen, feel free to come and go as you please. Griffin and I see you as an adult and we’ll treat you as such until you give us a reason not to.”

“Third, we expect you to pull your weight around the house. While we don’t expect you to clean up after our two little monsters, we do expect you to clean up after yourself. Once we set up your room, that is your space and we will respect your privacy. Just please, keep it as clean as you can…meaning don’t leave dishes or food wrappers all over the place. I suspect that you don’t do that but Charlie and Matty will look up to you and follow your lead, so please keep that in mind. Living with two children will be interesting that’s for sure.”

“Lastly, and this isn’t really a rule, just know that Griffin and I are here for you no matter what…whatever you need we’ll do our best to provide. Our goal is to make sure you are happy and are able to focus on culinary school.” Danny looked at Nahele hoping he wasn’t feeling overwhelmed. 

“I know I just covered a lot so please let us know if you have any questions. Remember, we’re very happy to have you stay with us and want you to be comfortable. How does that sound?”

Nahele was trying his best to hold back his tears. He couldn’t believe that these two men would take him in and treat him like family. It was more than he could have hoped for. “Everything sounds great. Thank you so much for taking me in now that Steve’s gone.”

“You’re welcome, son. Griffin and I are glad you’re here.” 

“Agreed! I’m looking forward to getting to know you better as well. Maybe you and I can take the boys surfing some time?” Danny looked at Griffin with his ‘what are you thinking’ look. “Ok, maybe just Charlie since Matty is too little to surf.” Griffin saw Danny smile at his correction. 

“That sounds great, Griffin. Maybe you can teach me about some first aid techniques for the kitchen. Being around open flames, knives or other kitchen equipment, ya never know when there might be an accident.”

“I’d love to help. We see far too many kitchen accidents and most people have no clue what to do after they’ve been hurt.”

“Well, it sounds like this arrangement will work out nicely for all of us.” Danny pats Nahele on the back. “Ok, we need to get some sleep. It’s been a long day and morning comes awfully fast…and this one’s a beast if he doesn’t get enough sleep.” Danny laughed. 

“Hey, Danno. Before you go I wanted to say congratulations on your promotion.” Danny raised an eyebrow and wondered how Nahele knew about his promotion. “Junior sent me a text after he left Uncle Lou’s place.”

“Ah, well thank you. It was a surprise to say the least but it’s also an amazing opportunity.”

“Well, if Steve’s not here then you are the best choice for the job. You deserve it.”

“Thanks. I appreciate you saying that. Well, we really need to get to bed now. C’mon husband.”

“Yes, sir.” Griffin mock saluted Danny, which elicited a laugh out of Nahele. 

“Good night. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Danny and Griffin left Nahele in the den with Eddie. After one last check on their boys, they walked down the hallway towards their bedroom while holding hands. After all the craziness of the past couple of weeks, it will feel good to just collapse in bed and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Nahele talk. Matty is the cutest. Steve makes a phone call. Life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the muse just couldn't keep Steve out of the story...I fought her but she always wins.

It’s been a couple of months since Steve left Hawaii and things started to settle into a nice rhythm. Danny was now in charge of Five-0, Cole was excelling in his police training, the team had solved several high profile cases, and the governor was very pleased with what she was seeing from her task force. Things were working out much better than even Danny had hoped. 

Now, as he sat drinking his coffee out on the lanai of his and Griffin’s home, he was thankful that they had a rare weekend off. He looked out over their backyard and pool thankful for the cool morning temperature. Griffin and Charlie were walking Eddie and Matty was still sleeping, something for which Danny was very grateful. Danny stretched out and exhaled enjoying the peace and quiet when he heard footsteps. 

“Danno, do you have a minute to talk?”

“Good morning, Nahele. I always have time for you. What’s up?”

“Have you heard from Steve? He hasn’t contacted me since he left and I’m worried.”

Danny looked at the young man, who was basically Steve’s adopted son, and felt his heart break for him. He knew Steve’s absence was difficult for Nahele and hoped that he, Griffin, and the boys could fill the void that was left by the man he came to count on over the years. 

“I’m sorry, buddy but I haven’t heard from him either. I spoke to Mary last week but she hasn’t heard from him since he stopped there after leaving Hawaii.” Danny looked at Nahele and saw the concern in his eyes. “I wouldn’t worry too much. Steve can take care of himself and if he got into any trouble, he’d let us know.”

“I guess. I just figured he’d at least keep in touch. I know you and Griffin told me not to question how much he loved me, but I’m starting to think I never mattered to him at all.”

Danny got up and moved into the chair next to Nahele and put his arm around his shoulder. “I know it’s hard right now and you’re questioning everything about your relationship with Steve. I can’t say that I’m not wondering about some things myself but I know Steve loves you and our ohana. Unfortunately, he’s in a dark place right now and you know how he is…he’d rather deal with things alone thinking that it will protect us from what he’s going through. In SEAL training they teach them to compartmentalize parts of their lives in order to stay focused and get things done.” Danny sighed. 

“Now I’m not saying that it’s a healthy way to deal with things, but it’s what he knows. For ten years he’s been going and going and pushing down all the hurt that he’s had to deal with since he was a teenager. First, his mom faked her death, his dad sends him and Mary away, then his dad died, which he blamed himself for because he couldn’t stop it from happening. Of course, there was Joe dying in his arms and then his mother being shot in front of him. It’s a lot to deal with and I’m not surprised that he needed to get away.” Danny paused and then started to realize just how much Steve was dealing with and began to understand the need to take some time to figure things out. 

“It’s just not fair that he’s had to deal with all of that pain and loss. He’s such a good person and a great dad. I wish I could tell him.”

“I’m sure he knows how you feel. Steve was always proud that you considered him as a father and would brag about you all the time. It’s was always, ‘Nahele this…and Nahele that…’. Danny laughed. 

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

“Yep, and since you’ve been living with us these past couple of months I can see why he was so proud of you. Griffin and I were just talking about how nice it’s been to have you here and what a great young man you are.”

“Oh wow…thanks Danno. I love living here and being part of your family. Thanks again for converting the office into my bedroom. It’s almost like I have my own little apartment.”

“You’re welcome.” Danny grinned. “Griffin and I are glad you like it.”

“Oh yes, very much. Oh, and trust me I’m not about to give up using that amazing kitchen. I think my teacher was a bit jealous after I showed him pictures.”

“Oh, I see how it is…using us for our kitchen.” Danny laughed and then ruffled Nahele’s hair. 

“You know it! It’s certainly not because I like having my hair messed up.” Nahele smiled and laughed to himself because he actually didn’t mind that at all…it made him feel part of the family when Danny or Griffin teased him. 

“Well, you’re just going to have to deal with it. Being part of the Williams-Vasco family means you will be teased and messed with so get used to it.”

“Sir, yes sir!” Nahele mocked saluted and laughed. 

“So, how is school coming along? Those last couple of meals you made us were amazing.”

“Thanks! I think I’m one of the top students. Chef says I’ve got natural ability.”

“Well of course you do. I would expect nothing less.”

“Thanks, Danno. There’s a competition going on right now and the top three students get to intern at Chef’s restaurant. I’d kill to get a spot.”

“I have no doubt you’ll get one of the internships without having to resort to killing anyone.” Danny joked. 

“Funny, Danno.”

“Well, what can I say? I’m a funny guy.” Danny heard Matty talking to himself over the baby monitor. He moved to get up but was stopped by Nahele.

“I’ve got him, Danno. You stay out here and relax.”

“Are you sure? You know he’s going to have a poopy diaper.”

“Yeah, it’s all good. I’ll change him and bring him outside.”

“Thanks! I’ll get his food ready. Oh, don’t forget to cover up his…” Danny pointed down to his lap.

“Yes, I know. I won’t make that mistake again.” Nahele laughed and walked inside to take care of Matty. 

Danny grabbed the baby monitor and walked into the kitchen to get his little boy’s breakfast ready. He could hear Nahele talking to Matty over the monitor and smiled at how the young man easily interacted with the toddler. His son was babbling away using the few words that he knew – hi, up, nah-no for Danno, dada, lee lee for Charlie, and he-lee for Nahele. Of course Matty was quite familiar with the word no, which he used quite often. 

Danny was so distracted by what he was hearing that he didn’t notice Eddie standing at his feet. “Hey, buddy. When did you get home? Where’s Griffin and Charlie?”

“We’re right here, Danno. I’m hungry!” Charlie announced.

“Yeah, we’re hungry, Danno.” Griffin whined along with Charlie. 

“Well, how do pancakes sound?”

“Yay! Pancakes please.”

“Ok, go get washed up young man and then you can have breakfast.” 

Charlie ran out of the kitchen and Eddie followed. 

Griffin moved next to his husband and then pulled him into a kiss. “Hey, sexy.”

“Um, not that I don’t appreciate the attention, but you stink.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Sorry, but you’re all sweaty.”

“I thought you liked when I got all sweaty.” Griffin waggled his eyebrows at his husband. 

“Oh, I do but there’s a time and place for that and it’s not while I’m cooking. Go shower.”

“Yeah yeah…Hey! Where’s Matty?”

“He just woke up. Nahele’s changing him and getting him dressed.”

“Ah, that kid’s a godsend.”

“Yeah, he’s a good one…that’s for sure. Now, go shower.” Danny snapped the dish towel he was holding at Griffin. 

“I’m going…I’m going.” Griffin laughed as he ran out of the kitchen. 

************

Nahele was in the kitchen working on his latest assignment for school while the rest of the family was relaxing in the den. They had spent the day in the pool enjoying the warm Hawaiian weather and it was now getting close to dinner time. 

As Nahele was reading the recipe, his phone started to ring. He grabbed it off the counter and was shocked to see who was calling. He pressed the accept button and put the phone up to his ear. 

“Hello.”

“Hey, kid. Howzit?” 

Nahele couldn’t believe it was Steve talking to him. He hadn’t heard from Steve since he left and didn’t even get a proper goodbye….just a lousy text. He thought about hanging up but he really did want to talk to the man who he considered a father. 

“Nahele? Are you there?”

“Ah, yeah. I’m here. I’m just surprised to hear from you. Why are you calling?”

“Honestly, I got a pretty angry text from Danny telling me I better call you or he was going to hunt me down.”

“Oh, so you had to be threatened to even bother to pick up the phone and call me?”

“Ok, I deserved that. You have every right to be angry with me. I’m sorry for not calling sooner.”

“That’s a start. How about apologizing for leaving without telling me in person? You know how I felt when all I got was a text message?”

“Nahele, son, I know it was a shitty way to handle things but I was scared.”

“Scared? Seriously, what could scare Navy SEAL Steve McGarrett?”

“I knew if I told you in person that I wouldn’t be able to leave and I needed to leave.” Steve took a deep breath. “I was in a dark place and I needed time to figure some things out. It’s hard to admit but I’m still not in a good place. I finally accepted that I needed help to get over all the crap I’ve been dealing with since I was sent away by my father.” 

“You could have stayed here and gotten help. I could have helped…the ohana could have helped. I don’t understand why you had to leave. I miss you, dad.” 

Steve could hear Nahele crying and it broke his heart that his actions caused his son pain. He knew it was best for him to leave but never considered how it would hurt the people he loved. 

“Nahele, please don’t cry. I kills me that I hurt you. I wish I could make you understand.”

“Danno’s been helping me and things are getting better. I’m still not happy with how you left, but I’m starting to understand a little bit better. I’ll be ok in time.”

“I really am sorry.” Steve said again hoping that Nahele would accept his apology.

“I know.” Nahele paused. “Oh, you probably know this already, but I’m living with Danny, Griffin, and the kids now. Eddie’s here too. I just couldn’t stay in your house without you there. I hope you’re not disappointed in me.”

“I’m not disappointed at all and I think it’s great that you’re staying with Danny and his family. He loves you like I do so it makes sense. I would never want you to be alone.”

“Yeah, it’s been really good here too. I have my own room and the kitchen here is awesome.”

“That’s good. By the way, how’s culinary school going?”

“It’s going very well. I’m one of the top three in my class.”

“I’m proud of you, son. I always knew you had potential to do great things. I can’t wait to eat at your restaurant one day.”

“So, does that mean you’re coming home?” 

Steve knew the question was coming and he hated to disappoint Nahele but he needed to be honest. “I am coming home, just not yet. Remember when I said that I needed help? Well I’m somewhere that I can get the help I need and it’s going to be a little while before I feel strong enough to leave.”

“I thought you were getting better?”

“I am but these things take time. There’s a lot to figure out and when I do, you better believe I’ll be on the first flight home.”

“I wish I could be there to help you.” 

Steve loved that Nahele wanted to help him but knew he needed to get past his demons on his own. “Thank you for saying that…it means a lot but this is something I need to do on my own.” Steve could tell that Nahele was upset that he couldn’t help. “Hey, how about when I’m feeling better you come and visit me?”

“Really? Are you serious?”

“Yes, maybe you can come with Danno. What do you think about that?”

“I think that’s a great idea. I really want to see you.”

“Ok, then it’s settled. I’ll talk to Danno and make the arrangements.” Steve took a breath. “I hate to go but I have a therapy session in ten minutes. I’m glad we could talk.”

“Yeah, me too. Thanks for calling. I love you.”

“I love you too, kid. Take care and keep making me proud.” Steve ended the call and hoped that he could follow through on having Nahele visit him. 

Nahele put his phone down and fell to the ground and started to cry. He was so overwhelmed with emotion after talking to Steve. The waves of sadness washed over him and he couldn’t stop himself from crying. He pushed his back up against the cabinets and pulled his knees up to his chest then lowered his head to his knees. He wanted to believe Steve when he said he was coming back but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. 

“Nahele, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, hey Danno. I just got off the phone with Steve. Thanks for texting him.”

“You’re welcome. So, I take it things didn’t go well?”

“It was fine. He apologized for leaving without saying goodbye. Then he said he was getting help with all the stuff that’s been building up since his mother faked her death.”

“Well, it sounds like that’s a good thing. Steve’s had to deal with a lot of pain and loss since he was a teen. Getting help is a positive step forward.”

“Yeah, but I wish he could do that here. It’s just not fair.”

“I know…it sucks. Why do I feel there’s more that you’re not saying?”

“I asked Steve when he was coming home and he said not yet but he would once he’d gotten better. Something tells me that he meant what he said but that it’s not going to happen.”

Danny could hear the hurt in Nahele’s voice and wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into a hug. “I’m sure he’ll come home like he said…don’t worry so much. Steve wouldn’t want you to fixate on his situation and neither do I.” Danny looked at Nahele and smiled. “Hey! Why don’t we shelve this until later…it smells like something might be burning.”

“Crap!” Nahele jumped up and turned the dial on the cooktop to off. He removed the pan from the burner and flipped on the exhaust fan. “I’m sorry, Danny. That was stupid. I should have been paying attention.” 

“Hush, you were distracted and it’s no big deal…well, other than some burnt food.” Danny tried to make light of the situation so Nahele wouldn’t feel so bad. “How about we clean this up and just order some pizza?”

“Ok. Sorry again. You’ve been so good letting me stay here and I wanted to do something nice for the family.”

“First, thank you for wanting to make dinner for us. We love your cooking. Second, you’re part of the family so please don’t feel like you need to do things as some sort of payment for living here. Griffin and I know we’re not your Dads, but we look at you like another son so you never have to pay us back in any way. Capiche?”

“Yes, thank you…and thank you for thinking of me as one of your sons. Oh, and I do think of you and Griffin as my Dads. Who says a guy can only have one father? I like having three.” Nahele hugged Danny and appreciated how he and Griffin took him in and made him feel like family. 

Danny was overwhelmed by Nahele’s admission and knew he needed to say something before he started to cry. “So, was that all you talked about with Steve?”

“Well, he did say that I could come visit him when he was feeling better…said you could come too.”

“Oh did he? I think that’s a great idea. It’ll be good to see the Neanderthal.” Danny laughed. “Ok, finish cleaning up and I’ll order some pizza. Griffin and Charlie will be looking for food soon and you know how they get when they’re hungry.” 

“Yes, I do and it’s not pretty.” Nahele laughed and Danny was glad to see the young man smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny helps Grace. Nahele continues to become part of the family. Charlie is too cute for words. Happy news. Something isn't right.

“Danno? Are you home?” Grace called out as she walked into her fathers’ house. She saw her father’s new Camaro in the driveway and thought it was strange that he was home. 

“Shhh, I just got your brother down for a nap.”

“Sorry, Danno. I wasn’t thinking.”

“So, what brings you around? We weren’t expecting you until the weekend. Is everything ok?” Danny looked at his daughter and could sense something was wrong.

“Yeah..no…I don’t know.”

“Ok, let’s go out on the lanai and talk.”

“Ok. By the way, what are you doing home in the middle of the day?”

“Well, my beautiful daughter when you’re the boss, you can make your own hours.”

“Oh, I see how it is.” Grace laughed. “Ok, what’s the real reason?”

“Matty wasn’t feeling well and Griffin’s in bed after having just worked a 24-hour shift, so I stayed home.”

“I see. Why didn’t you bring him over to Mom’s? You know she adores little Matthias.” Grace laughed because she knew her mother was the only one who called Matty by his full name.

“Well, I didn’t want him outside the house while he wasn’t feeling well. Plus, your mother had some charity thing going on today.” Grace nodded as she and Danny continued to walk through the house and made their way to the lanai. Once outside, they both sat by the pool. 

“So, tell me what’s going on with you.”

“It’s nothing major…it’s just Mark and I broke up.”

“I’m sorry, Grace. I thought you two were doing so well.”

“Yeah, so did I but that all changed when I saw him kissing another girl. What is it with people and cheating? Seriously, if you don’t want to be with me, then just tell me. Don’t be a dick about it and cheat.”

Danny looked at his daughter and understood her pain having been there himself. “I know it sucks, monkey. Sometimes people just don’t know how to behave and they end up hurting the people they claim to like or love.” Danny smiled at his daughter. “I know you probably don’t want to hear this right now, but it’s good that you know now before things got any more serious.”

“Thanks, Danno, and you’re right. I’m glad that I know now before he took any more of my heart.” Grace hesitated before continuing. “How did you do it? How did you deal with mom’s cheating on you with Stan?”

“Grace, who ever said your mother cheated on me with Stan?”

“C’mon, Dad. I’m old enough to know what happened. Do you really think I didn’t figure it out? Mom got together with Stan right after you separated. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out she was cheating on you.”

Danny was surprised by what Grace was saying. He never thought that she knew what was going on. After all, she was only eight when they got divorced. “Grace, I didn’t think you knew.”

“Of course I knew and I was so mad at her for hurting you and breaking up our family. It took me a long time to get past it and forgive her and that was only thanks to you.”

“Me? What did I do?”

“You never once said anything bad about Mom or Stan and you always made me feel special and loved. I could tell you were sad but you never let that affect any of my visits. So, I tried to follow your example and it helped me eventually forgive her, even after she kept Charlie from you.”

“Wow! That’s…I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. You’re a great father and Charlie, Matty, and I couldn’t have anyone better. Oh, and now that includes Nahele too.” Grace smiled.

“You know, you kids are the best part of me and I love you so much.”

“We love you too, Danno.”

“Ok, I’m not sure if I’ve helped cheer you up but I hope you feel a little bit better.”

“You did help. Thanks!” Grace took a deep breath before continuing. “So, any word from Uncle Steve?”

“Actually, he called Nahele last week.”

“Really? I’m shocked. I didn’t think he was in contact with anyone.”

“He really isn’t…I kinda forced the call.” Grace gave her father an odd look. “What? Nahele was really taking things hard and it was because of Steve so, I might have sent the Neanderthal a text and I might have threatened him in said text.”

“Good! I’m glad you did. Nahele deserved some answers as to why Uncle Steve just left without saying goodbye. No one messes with my brother and gets away with it.”

Danny was surprised when Grace called Nahele her brother but at this point, he practically was so he was also pleased at this latest turn of events. 

“So, did he get answers or did Uncle Steve do his typical avoidance routine?” 

“Yes, they had a nice talk and Nahele felt a lot better afterwards. I think he’s starting to understand why Steve did what he did.” 

“Ok. I don’t think I’d be as forgiving, but that’s just me. I do hope Uncle Steve figures things out and comes back soon. I miss him.”

“I know. I miss him too. Steve and I have been best friends for over ten years and it’s weird not having him around every day. I don’t miss all his crazy antics however…no, I do not miss those at all.” Danny laughed. “I’m just glad I have your younger brothers to keep me busy.”

“I’m sure they’re a handful…it’s also good you have Griffin too. I still can’t believe he actually married you.”

“You’re not funny young lady.”

“I think I am.” Grace laughed. “Seriously, I’m so happy you two are together. Griffin’s a great guy and I truly feel like he’s my Dad.” 

Danny smiled. “He really loves you and Charlie as if you were his own kids just like he does Matty and now even Nahele. He’s so proud of all of you and tells people all the time. You should see him when he’s asked if he has pictures of his kids. His eyes light up and then before you know it, he’s scrolling through his phone showing off his kids.” 

“Of course they light up…I’ve got some amazing kids.” Danny and Grace watched as Griffin dressed in athletic shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt took a seat next to them and set down a tray of ice tea. 

“Griffin, what are you doing out of bed?” 

“I thought I heard Matty and then when I came to get a glass of water, I saw the two of you out here so I figured I’d bring you some iced tea.”

“Thanks, Dad. I was starting to get a bit thirsty.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Griffin smiled. “So, why the visit? Not that you need an excuse…you’re always welcome.”

“Mark and I broke up.”

“Oh, sorry to hear. I’m sure your Dad was able to help you. He’s a great listener”

“Of course I helped…I’m a very supportive father.” 

“Yes, you’re the best.” Grace got out of her chair and hugged her father. “Do you guys mind if I just hang out here today? I don’t have any classes and I don’t want to go back to the dorms.”

Danny and Griffin looked at each other and smiled. “Of course we don’t mind. Like Griffin said, you’re always welcome here.” 

“Thanks! I’m gonna go crash up in my room. I do still have a room here, right?”

“Yes, monkey. You still have a room. We wouldn’t dream of touching it.”

“Thanks, Dads.” 

“You’re welcome. Oh, before you go…would you mind picking up Charlie from school later? I told your Mom I’d do it but I want to be here for Matty.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Grace smiled and then went inside and up to her bedroom.

“Is she ok, really?”

“Yeah, her ego’s a bit bruised but she’ll bounce back. This is just a temporary setback.”

“Good. I don’t like when any of our kids are hurting.”

“I know…neither do I but it’s going to happen and we have to be there when it does.” Danny held Griffin’s hand. “Not that I’m not glad that you’re awake, but aren’t you exhausted. You’ve only slept for a few hours.”

“I’m good for now. I’ll probably take a nap later. Maybe my husband could join me?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea and I can make that happen after Matty goes down for his afternoon nap.” 

************  
The Williams-Vasco family had finished up a fantastic dinner made by Nahele and were now relaxing in the den watching a movie. Grace decided she was going to spend the night since she didn’t have a class until ten tomorrow morning. Danny was holding Matty who was quickly falling asleep in his father’s arms. He looked over at Charlie laying on his stomach with his hands holding up his chin watching the movie with Eddie lying next to him. Nahele and Grace were focused on their phones, most likely texting with their friends. Then, there was Griffin, who was stretched out on the sofa with his hands behind his head. He was so beautiful and Danny couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this wonderful man in his life. Danny’s focus was broken when he saw Griffin reach for his phone. 

Griffin looked at his phone and then at his husband. “It’s Dante…I’ll be right back.” Griffin got up and walked into the living room. “Hey, bro! What’s up?”

“Just wanted to see what you were up to this weekend. Andrew and I wondered if we could stop by on Saturday. Maybe have a bbq with the family.” 

Griffin smiled thinking about how nice it was to have his younger brother living in Hawaii. Shortly after Dante attended Danny’s promotion party a year ago, he decided to move to Hawaii. He was so taken in by the beauty and the weather…oh, and by Steve’s physical therapist, Andrew, that moving was a no-brainer. 

“I’ll check with Danny to confirm but I’m pretty sure we don’t have any plans. Who can make plans with two kids under eight years old?” Griffin laughed. 

“Good point.” Dante hesitated for a second before continuing. “So, I have to tell you something but you can’t tell Mom and Dad.”

“Ok. Should I be worried?”

“No, no, it’s nothing bad. In fact, I think it’s something good.” 

“Well, spit it out already.”

“Andrew and I are engaged!” Dante said excitedly. 

“Oh my God! Are you serious? This is great news!”

“Thanks, bro. Andrew and I are so happy. I’m still a bit freaked out…of course in a good way.”

“So, why can’t I say anything to Mom and Dad? What about Finn? Can I tell Danny?”

“Slow down…I don’t want you to tell Mom, Dad or Finn because I haven’t told them yet. You’re the first person in the family that I’ve told. Oh, and of course you can tell Danny.”

“Wow! I’m honored that you told me first. This is so amazing. I have to tell Danny right now. Hold on.”

Griffin walked back into the den and saw Matty sleeping in Danny’s arms. He looked at Danny and indicated that he wanted to talk to him. Danny slowly got up and followed Griffin into the living room. 

“What’s up?” Danny whispered. 

“Can you put Matty in his crib and then I’ll tell you.” 

“Ok. I’ll be right back.” Danny walked upstairs and put Matty into his crib. He turned on the baby monitor and grabbed the handheld unit and headed back downstairs. 

“So, what do you have to tell me?”

Griffin put his phone on speaker and set it down on the table. “Dante, go ahead and tell Danny what you told me.” 

“Hey, Danny. Andrew and I are engaged.”

“What? Oh my God! This is amazing. I’m so happy for both of you…you make a great couple. I just had a feeling things were going in this direction.”

“Thanks, Danny. We’re very happy and glad we could share the news with you and Griffin.”

“Oh course. Now, all the Vasco men will be married…you’re Mom and Dad must be so excited.”

“Well, we haven’t told them yet. We’re going to video chat with them tomorrow and tell them and Finn.”

“Gotcha. Well, thanks for trusting us with this news.”

“Yeah, I second what Danny said…I love you, bro.”

“I love you too.”

“Oh, Danny, I forgot to mention…Dante and Andrew wanted to know if they could come by on Saturday for a bbq. I told him we didn’t have plans so, what do you think?”

“I think it’s a great idea. We can celebrate the engagement.”

“Thanks, guys. You’re the best brothers a guy could have. Oh, don’t tell Finn I said that.” All three men laughed. “Well, I need to get going. I’m being paged for a consult. See you guys on Saturday.” 

“Bye.” Danny and Griffin replied at the same time.

“Wow! That’s such great news. I’m happy for them.”

“Yeah, they’re such a cute couple. They deserve to be as happy as us.” 

“You’re right, Danno. My Mom and Dad are going to be so excited.”

“No doubt.” Danny smiled. “Ok, let’s go back and join the kids.”

“Yes, sir.” Griffin smiled at his husband and then they walked backed to join their family. 

************  
Friday morning came way to quickly for Nahele. He was feeling quite nervous as he stood at his station in the culinary school. Today was the day Chef was going to announce who was getting one of the three internship positions at his restaurant. He knew he had a good chance but was still worried that he might not be selected. 

Chef entered the classroom/kitchen and looked around at the students who were obviously all waiting for him to announce the three students who would be working as interns at his restaurant. 

Nahele watched Chef walk around the room looking at each student closely. He tapped two of his classmates on their shoulders indicating they’d been selected. With only one spot left, he started to think he wasn’t going to be one of the interns. 

Chef continued to slowly walk around the room and then he was walking towards Nahele. He looked at him and then passed him by. As he tried to hold in his tears, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and Chef was smiling at him and he nearly lost it. 

Class, I want to congratulate Nahele, Kendra, and Milo for being selected to intern in my restaurant. I have to admit, you all made this a hard decision because you’re one of the most talented classes I’ve ever taught. Remember, you all still have your final projects and I’m expecting great things.” Chef started to take some food items out and placed them on the table in front of him. “Ok, gather round and then I’ll start today’s lesson.”

Nahele walked up to the table but barely heard a word that Chef was saying. He was way too excited and thought he was going to explode. Getting one of the intern spots was his goal and he did it…he actually did it. He couldn’t want to tell Danno and Griffin…they would be so proud. 

************* 

“Hey, Danny!”

“Junior, come inside. What’s up?” 

Junior entered Danny’s office and sat in one of the chairs facing his desk. It was still strange that this was now Danny’s office and not Steve’s. Gone were the Naval medals and model ships that used to adorn the office. Now, it was filled with pictures of Danny, his husband and their kids. It felt different, less military-like and more relaxed. 

“I was wondering if you’ve heard from Nahele yet. He sent me a text earlier saying that today was the day Chef was making a decision on his interns.”

“Yeah, I’ve been waiting to hear from him but nothing yet. It’s still early so he’s probably in class.”

“I’m sure you’re right. He was so nervous the last time I talked to him. I hope he gets one of the spots.”

“I’m pretty confident he will…he’s been cooking for us all through this session and let me tell you, I’ve probably gained five pounds because of the delicious foods he’s been making. Thank God I have a seven year old and a baby who’s starting to walk to keep me active.” Danny laughed. 

“He cooked some stuff for me to serve on one of my dates with Tani and it was amazing. So, you’re probably right about him getting a spot.”

“You’ve really gotten close with him, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, we bonded when I was crashing at Steve’s place. He’s a great guy…like a brother.”

“That’s nice to hear. I’m glad he has you as a friend. He needs people like you in his life.”

“Thanks, Danny. I think he’s doing much better now that he’s staying at your place. He really needed to be part of a family after Steve left. I’m glad he has you and Griffin.”

“Thanks…and yes, I can see the difference in him. It’s nice to know that perhaps we helped him adjust after Steve left.” Danny smiled. “Anyway, I’ll let you know if I hear anything from Nahele.”

“Thanks. I should get back to work. My boss is quite the hard ass.” 

“Yeah, and don’t you forget it, soldier.”

“Sailor, Danny, sailor.” Junior laughed as he left his boss’s office. 

*************

“Danno, when will Daddy get home?”

“He’ll be home soon. Why do you ask?”

“Just cause…”

“Just cause, huh? How interesting.” Danny laughed. “How about you help me with dinner while we wait for your Dad to get home? You can help me shred the cheese. How does that sound?”

“That sounds like fun.” Charlie sat at the large island and grabbed the cheese shredder and the block of cheese. “How much should I do, Danno?”

“Hmmm…let’s do half of the block, ok?”

“You got it.” Charlie picked up the block of cheese and slowly moved it across the shredder. Danny watched his boy to make sure he didn’t hurt himself even though this wasn’t the first time Charlie helped him in the kitchen.” 

“You’re doing great, Charlie. You’re such a good helper.”

“Thanks, Danno. I like helping you make dinner. I want to be just like big brother Nahele and cook for everyone.”

“That sounds like a great goal, buddy. I’m sure if you ask Nahele he’d be happy to teach you.”

“Really? That would be so cool!”

Nahele walked into the kitchen at the end of the conversation.

“What would be so cool?”

“Hele! I told Danno that I wanted to cook just like you and he said you’d teach me.”

“Sure, I’d be happy to show you how to cook, little bro.” Nahele smiled at Charlie and then ruffled his hair.

“Ok, are you going to keep me in suspense? I’ve been waiting to hear from you all day.”

“Can we wait until Dad gets here? I want to tell you at the same time.” 

Danny was caught off guard when Nahele referred to Griffin as Dad. This was the first time he said that so he figured Nahele was tying it out to see how if felt. Danny didn’t want to make a big deal about it so he smiled and moved past the statement. 

“Fine, but I think I know the answer.” Danny winked. “Griffin should be here soon. Would you mind checking on Matty? I think I heard him making noise over the baby monitor.”

“No problem. I’m happy to help.”

“Danno, is this enough? I want to go help Hele with Matty.”

Danny looked at the mound of shredded cheese and was impressed at how much his son had piled up in front of where he sat. “Yes, buddy….you did a great job. Go and help your brother.”

“Thanks, Daddy!” Charlie jumped off his chair and ran to Matty’s room laughing the whole time. 

Danny was humming a song while he continued to make dinner. The sauce was simmering, the chicken was baking, and the water for the pasta was just about to boil. He looked at the clock and then heard the door that led from the garage into the mud room close and then lock. Danny looked across the kitchen and saw Griffin in his EMT uniform. He would never get over how good his husband looked in his uniform. Griffin smiled and Danny just about melted. 

“Hey, Babe. Welcome home.” Danny smiled as Griffin approached him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Now, that’s the best kind of welcome home.” Griffin winked. “Where is everybody? I thought we were all having dinner together?” 

“Nahele and Charlie are getting Matty. Grace is up in her room.”

“Gotcha. Well, I should go shower before dinner. It was a rough day.” 

“Ok, you go clean up but don’t take too long…dinner is almost ready.” Danny gave Griffin another kiss before he left to take his shower. 

************  
The family gathered around the table as Danny placed their meal down in front of them. “Ok, dig in!” Everyone took some of the pasta and chicken that Danny prepared on to their plates. Just as everyone was about to dig in, Danny smiled at Nahele. “So, are you going to tell us now?”

Nahele looked around at the people who had become his family. Griffin and Danny, his surrogate fathers, Grace, Charlie, and little Matty, his sister and brothers. He was lucky to have them and he was excited to share his news. “Ok, as you know, Chef was going to announce the three students who would get the inter spots at his restaurant. Well, yours truly got selected…I’ll be interning at Chef’s restaurant!” 

Everyone started to clap and cheer. Even little Matty was clapping, even though he didn’t know why. 

“Nahele, congratulations! I knew you’d get selected.”

“Yeah, congrats, bro! This is awesome!” Grace got up and hugged Nahele.

“Danno and I are so proud of you. Chef would have been a fool not to choose you. I’ve had your food and it’s amazing.”

“Thanks, Dad. I couldn’t have done it without all of your support…oh, and the amazing kitchen here.” Nahele laughed. 

“Hele, will you still teach me how to cook?”

“Of course I will, Charlie.” 

“Yay!” Charlie cheered and threw a fist in the air. 

“Well, it seems tonight’s dinner is also a celebration.” Danny smiled. “We can also celebrate tomorrow with Dante and Andrew.”

“That’s a great idea, sweetie.” 

“I didn’t know Uncle Dante and Andrew were coming over tomorrow.” Grace looked at her father. 

“Yeah, they asked if we wanted to have a barbeque tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Cool. I haven’t seen Uncle Dante in a few weeks. I wasn’t planning on staying all weekend but maybe I will now.” 

“You know you can stay for as long as you want but did you need to go to the dorm to get more clothes?

“Yeah, I can run over tomorrow. Nahele, did you want to tag along?”

“Sure, we can grab some items from the store that I need to make dessert.”

“Nahele, you don’t have to make dessert for your own celebration.”

“It’s ok, Danno. I’ve got a couple ideas for new desserts that I want to try out.”

“Well, if you insist. You know no one in this house will turn down your cooking or baking.” Danny grinned. “Ok, let’s all dig in before everything gets cold.”

The Williams-Vasco family enjoyed their dinner and shared the latest happenings in their lives. There was lots of laughter and fun had by all. It was the perfect way to end the week…food, family, and fun. 

************

“Danny, can you answer your phone already? It keeps ringing…you probably have a case.” Griffin nudged his husband in the back trying to get him to wake up.

Danny growled as he reached over for his phone but it wasn’t ringing. “Babe, I think that’s your phone. I don’t have any missed calls.”

Griffin grabbed his phone and saw that he had ten missed calls from Dante’s fiancée, Andrew, and knew it couldn’t be good news. 

“Who’s been calling you at this ungodly hour?”

“It’s Andrew. I better call him back. Something must be wrong if he’s calling so early.”

Griffin presses Andrew’s contact in his phone and waits for him to answer. 

“Griffin…oh my god…you have to help…I don’t know what else to do…is Danny there?…you two have to help me…I’m freaking out.”

Griffin put the call on speaker and nudged Danny to listen. “Andrew, you need to slow down and take a deep breath.” He heard the man take a breath. “Ok, what’s going on?”

“Dante’s missing…I don’t know what to do. Oh my god! What if he’s dead?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team starts to look into Dante's disappearance. Just who took Dante and why?

_“Griffin…oh my god…you have to help…I don’t know what else to do…is Danny there…you two have to help me…I’m freaking out.”_

__

__

_Griffin put the call on speaker and nudges Danny to listen in. “Andrew, you need to slow down and take a deep breath.” He hears the man take a breath. “Ok, what’s going on?”_

_“Dante’s missing…I don’t know what to do. Oh my god! What if he’s dead?”_

*************

“Andrew, this is Danny, tell me why you think Dante’s missing.”

“He called and said he was leaving the hospital and that was around 2:00 am and he’s still not home. I called his cell phone but it went straight to voice mail. Then, I called the hospital and they said they saw him leaving right after the time when he called me.” Andrew was obviously upset and freaking out. 

“Andrew, I need you to take a deep breath and then let it out slowly. Can you do that for me?”

“Uh huh.” Andrew did as Danny instructed. 

“Great. Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to have Tani and Junior pick you up and bring you to Five-0. Ok?”

“Yes.”

“Wonderful. Try not to worry. My team will do everything we can to find Dante.” Danny paused and looked at his husband. “Griffin and I will meet you at Five-0 and then we’ll figure this out. Hang tight.” 

“Thanks, Danny.” Andrew ended the call. 

“Danny, this doesn’t sound good.”

“I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Andrew, try not to worry. You know my team won’t stop until we bring Dante home.”

“I know, but what if he was in an accident? He could be injured or worse.”

“Ok, stop thinking up the worst case scenarios. Let me do what I do best, ok?”

“Ok.” Griffin tried his best to be positive but that didn’t stop him from worrying about his brother. 

“How about you go get showered and I’ll start making some calls? Then, we’ll need to talk to Grace and Nahele about watching the kids.” Danny gave Griffin a kiss, who went to clean up, then he picked up his phone and started to call his team. 

“Reigns.” 

“Junior, it’s Danny. We have a case. Dante has gone missing. I need you and Tani to get over to Andrew’s place and bring him to Five-0. He’ll be expecting you. I’ll text you the address.”

“Do you know what happened?”

“At this point, we don’t have many details but I’ll fill everyone in at HQ.”

“Understood. See you in thirty.”

Danny sent Junior Andrew’s address and then called Lou. 

“Danny, why are you calling so early? We catch a case?”

“Dante’s gone missing and hasn’t been seen since he left the hospital around 2:00 this morning.”

“Shit, that’s not good. I take it you need us at HQ?”

“Yes. Can you contact HPD to see if there’s been any reports of accidents with injuries or fatalities? Dante drives a red BMW 230i convertible.”

“Of course he does.” Lou huffed “I’ll make some calls and then head in and meet you at Five-0.” 

“Great! See you shortly.”

Danny took a deep breath and then called Adam, Quinn, and Cole and updated them on the situation. They all agreed to meet at HQ in thirty minutes. 

Griffin walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist and under any other circumstances, Danny would be tempted to push him down on the bed and spend the morning making love to his beautiful husband. However, that would not be happening today. 

“Hey, how’re you doing?”

“Freaking out right now but I know you and your team will find my brother.”

“Yes, we will.” Danny squeezed Griffin’s hand. “Dante is my brother too so I have a vested interest in bringing him home.” Danny hugged his husband. “Ok, I’m going to shower. Can you go talk to Grace and Nahele?”

“Sure. How much should I tell them?”

“Tell them the truth. They’re both old enough to handle it…plus, they’ll know if you’re holding anything back.” Danny looked at Griffin and patted him on his butt. “Now, scoot. I’ve got to shower.”

Griffin got dressed and then walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him. His next stop was Grace’s room. He looked at the door and knocked. “Grace, are you awake? May I come in?” Griffin slowly opened the door and looked inside. 

“Dad?” Grace sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Come in. What’s going on?” 

“I need to talk to you and Nahele. Do you mind coming downstairs? 

“Sure, I’ll be down in a minute.”

Griffin walked downstairs to Nahele’s room and knocked on the door. He was surprised when the door opened and he saw the young man looking ready to hit the beach. 

“Hey, Dad! What’s up?”

“I need to talk to you and Grace. Can you join us in the den?”

“Sure. What do you want to talk to us about? Did we do something wrong?”

“No, you’re good.” Griffin looked at Nahele and smiled and then they met Grace in the den. 

“Ok, what’s going on?” 

“Your father and I will be leaving for Five-0 and need you to watch Charlie and Matty.”

“Did something bad happen?” 

“Grace, we don’t know yet. What we do know is that your Uncle Dante has gone missing. Andrew called us this morning after he didn’t come home last night.”

“That’s not good. How are you doing?”

“I’m ok, Nahele. Danno and his team are already on the case and I know they will find my brother.” 

“They are the best at what they do and I should know.” Grace smiled. 

“So, can we count on you two to take care of your brothers?”

“Yes, of course.” Both Grace and Nahele replied at the same time. 

“Thanks. If Charlie asks where we are, just tell him I’m helping Danno with something at HQ. At least it’s not a total lie.” Griffin smiled. 

“You can count on us, Dad.” Grace hugged Griffin. “Let us know if there’s anything we can do.”

“Yeah, we’re here for you and Danno.” 

“Thanks again. You two are the best.” Griffin pulled them both into a hug and then went back upstairs. 

“Wow! This is crazy.”

“Yeah. I wonder what happened to Uncle Dante. I hope he’s ok.”

“Me too. We were supposed to be celebrating his engagement today and now he’s missing.” 

“Let’s not think the worst, Nahele. I’m sure Dad and his team will figure this out and Uncle Dante will be home in time for the party.” Grace tried to reassure her brother. 

“Let’s hope so.” 

Grace smiled at her brother. “Ok, I need a shower.” She then noticed what Nahele was wearing. “Hey! Were you going surfing?” 

“That was the plan but looks like it’s not happening now.”

“I can cover things here. Go grab some waves if you want.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to abandon you.”

“Yes, I’m sure…just bring us some lunch from Kamekona’s on your way home.”

“You got it!” Nahele hugged his sister then grabbed his keys and took off. 

************  
Dante woke up and realized that he was lying on a bed but didn’t recognize his surroundings. He tried to move but there were restraints on his wrists and ankles. He raised his head and realized that he was only wearing his boxer briefs and there was an IV stand and bag with a line inserted in his arm. He felt dizzy and wondered what was being given to him through the IV. Then, he saw one of those home security cameras sitting on the dresser pointed towards him. Whoever kidnapped him was watching. 

He tried to think about the last thing he remembered but his memory was fuzzy and he couldn’t think clearly. “Ok, Dante…what’s the last thing you remember?” He said to himself. He remembered having to work late because of an emergency surgery. After he got out of the OR, he took a quick shower in the doctor’s locker room and then called Andrew to tell him he was on the way home. As he walked towards the hospital exit to the parking structure, he remembered he heard someone calling his name. It was a woman’s voice but whose? Damnit! Why couldn’t he remember? 

Dante eyes were drawn to window that was high up on the wall. He could see daylight, which meant that he’s been gone for several hours. Andrew must be worried about him by now and has certainly reported him missing. He’s sure he would have called Griffin and Danny and they’d be looking for him. He had to believe it. 

***********  
Danny and Griffin arrived at Five-0 and saw that Andrew and the entire team was already gathered around the smart table. Everyone looked tense, especially Andrew, who was visibly shaken. As they made their way towards the team, Andrew looked up and quickly walked over to the two men and pulled them into a hug.

“Oh my God! I’m so glad you’re here. You have to find Dante.”

“Andrew, we’re going to do everything we can to find him.” Danny reassured the panicked man and then looked to his team. “So, what do we know so far?” 

“From what Andrew has told us, Dante called him around 2:00 am this morning. We looked into his cell phone’s GPS and the call was made from the hospital, which is the current location of his phone.” Tani shared.

“So, his phone is still at the hospital?” What else?”

“Danny, I stopped at the hospital on my way here and Dante’s car is still in the parking garage. I would like to go back and talk to the staff and look for his phone.” 

“Great call. Head back over there once we’re done here. Cole, please go with her.” 

“You got it.” Cole replied. 

“Danny, we just got the security video from hospital.” 

“Thanks, Adam. Let’s take a look.” 

The team watched the video and saw Dante walking out of the hospital and into the parking garage. The video changed to garage camera and they saw him walking towards his car. Then, someone approached Dante, he turned and smiled. It’s a woman with long black hair but they can’t see her face. They hug and then Dante starts to lean over like he’s going to get sick. The woman propped him up and then walked him over to a van. She opened the door and placed him inside. The entire time her face was never caught on camera. The woman got into the van and drove away. They checked the other garage cameras and her face was never caught on any of them. 

“Ok team, who wants to tell me what clues they saw in that video?”

Cole spoke up first. “Well, since Dante smiled at the woman and then hugged her, she must be someone he knows. Also, based on how he seemed to get sick right after the hug, she either injected him with something or previously drugged him somehow.” 

“All great observations.” Danny looked at Cole with a sense of pride. “You have been paying attention to what I’ve been teaching you.” 

“You know it!” Cole and Danny bumped fists. 

“Danny, I know I’m not a cop but does the fact that we never see her face on camera mean anything? Like she planned this in advance and knew how to avoid the cameras?”

“Team, I think Griffin’s been hanging around all of us too much and now he’s thinking like a cop.” Danny smiled and was impressed with his husband. “Ok, this woman knew Dante, somehow drugged him, and knew how to avoid being on camera. My question is, what does she want?” 

“Although the percentage of women kidnapping men is low, it does happen. Most times it’s because of an unhealthy obsession with the man and unrequited feelings. The woman thinks that if she can get the man’s undivided attention, he will fall in love with her and then want to be with her forever.”

“Tani, how do you know this?” Junior asks. 

“When I was in the academy there was a case we studied where a woman kidnapped a man in order to make him fall in love with her. Anyway, the whole thing was messed up so I did research to learn more.”

“Well, I’m glad you did, Tani. This information is very useful.”  


“Thanks, boss.” 

“Adam, can you replay the van leaving the parking garage and see if you can get a plate?”

“Sure thing.” Adam gets to the point in the video where the van is exiting the garage and pauses it to see the plate. “There!” 

“Junior, run the plate. Maybe our kidnapper isn’t as smart as she thinks.” 

“I’ve got something. The plates are registered to a 2012 Ford Focus that was reported stolen two days ago.” Junior frowns. “Sorry, boss. It looks like she’s covered all her bases.”

“Damnit! I don’t believe in the perfect crime. She missed something and we’re going to find it.” 

“Quinn, Cole, head to the hospital and look for Dante’s phone and then question the staff to see if they know anything or if there were any other witnesses. Find out if any of the other hospital staff members left around the same time as Dante. Also, see if anyone called in sick or just didn’t show up today. Limit the search to a woman for now. For all we know, it was a man with a wig.” 

“We’re on it.”

“Thanks!” Danny turned to Junior and Tani. “Put out a BOLO on the van and then call Duke and let him know Dante is missing and to cover all transportation modes off the island. Send him Dante’s picture so he can circulate it around the island. Then, scour all the security footage from the hospital. If Dante did know his kidnapper, maybe you’ll catch them on the footage.” 

“You bet.”

“Lou and Adam review the traffic cam footage from the area around the hospital from this morning. Perhaps we’ll get a lead on which direction they went.” Lou and Adam nodded and went into Lou’s office. 

“Griffin, Andrew, let’s go into my office. I’d like to review everything you told us earlier. Maybe there was something you missed at the time because it didn’t seem important.” 

The team was working hard to figure out who took Dante. It had been over six hours since he was taken and time was of the essence. Hopefully, they’d catch a break soon. Until then, Danny prayed Dante was ok.

***********

Watching her soon to be lover on her phone was driving her wild. Seeing him lying there in only his boxer briefs and restrained was making her feel good in all the right places. What a beautiful specimen of a man…with his olive skin, green eyes, and the soft brown hair that covered his arms, chest, and legs told her he was all man and would be the perfect mate to give her a child. Soon, the IV would be empty and she’d be one step closer to fulfilling her plan. The drug would make it easier to bend his will and make him willingly want to be with her. You see, she didn’t want to rape him but she would if it became necessary. Dante would be hers. 

“Autumn, what are you watching?”

The woman with long black hair quickly closed the security camera app on her phone and locked it before her friend could see the video. “Ah, nothing. Just a stupid cat video.”

“Well, Dr. Palakiko is looking for you and she doesn’t look happy. You better find her…this is the second time this week you’ve been on her radar.”

“Yeah, yeah…she’s nothing but a pain in my ass.”

“Autumn!” 

“Fine, I’ll go.” Autumn put her phone in her pocket and then left the break room to look for the bane of her existence. How a dare she pull her away from her man. For this she will pay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team continues to look for Dante and we learn more about his kidnapper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is mention of a past rape in this chapter. While it is not graphic or described in detail, if this is a trigger for you, you may not want to read. The scene is about three quarters into the chapter and is in italics. There is some additional content after that section that is not related to the rape.
> 
> Sections in italics indicate a dream/memory.

_Life was never easy for Janice Barrington. Even though she grew up as part of a wealthy Connecticut family, she had to beg to get the little that her parents begrudgingly gave her. So, Janice learned to never expect anything special or that was truly hers._

_As a young girl she struggled to get noticed by her parents, which rarely happened because all of their attention went to her twin sister, Andrea. Although twins, they were not identical and so they looked nothing alike. Andrea was blonde, blue eyed, fair skinned, good at everything, and tall. Janice, on the other hand, had dark hair, brown eyes, acne, wore glasses, was awkward, and was on the shorter side. When people found out they were twins it was usually followed by, ‘What happened to her?”_

_One day, their nanny gave each girl a music box. There were hand painted porcelain and when opened, a small ballerina spun around in time to the music. It was the most beautiful gift and Janice was so happy. However, her happiness didn’t last long when Andrea snatched the music box out of her sister’s hand and threw it on the floor smashing it into several pieces. She remembers her sister telling her that only she could have pretty things and Janice only deserved ugly broken things like her. Her sister’s words devastated Janice and she ran to her room. The nanny followed but the young girl was inconsolable. The next day, the nanny, one of her favorites, was gone…fired by her parents for upsetting Andrea for giving Janice the same gift as their favorite daughter._

_So no, life for Janice Barrington was never easy._

************

“Nurse Kane, I just asked you a question.”

“I’m sorry, Dr. Palakiko. What was the question?”

“I asked you why this patient’s chart wasn’t updated after your rounds? This is the second time this week that you haven’t updated a patient’s information.” The doctor’s tone indicated that she was not happy. “I swear, you’re always daydreaming. You need to focus.” 

“I’m sorry, doctor. I don’t know what happened. I’ll update it right now.” Autumn really didn’t care what Dr. Palakiko wanted but she needed this job as it served her purpose. It’s not like she needed the money. 

“Well, I’m waiting.” Dr. Palakiko was irritated and was definitely going to note this second infraction in Autumn’s file. 

“Yes, doctor.” The short dark-haired nurse worked quickly to enter in the patient’s latest vitals from her last visit. “It’s updated now.” Autumn smiled but really wanted to push the woman out a window.

“Thank you.” The doctor looked her nose down at the nurse. “I’m not sure you’re cut out for nursing. Maybe you need to consider another career.”

Autumn was furious. How dare she look down upon her. What made her so special? For a split second, she was reminded of her mother and how she always treated her so horribly. Autumn needed to shake these memories out of her head…remember what you learned in therapy. Remember, you have a mission and no one, not even this bitch of a doctor would stop her. 

*************

Danny looked up when her heard someone knocking on his door. “Boss, do you have a minute?”

“Sure Tani, come in.” 

She smiled at Griffin and Andrew and then turned towards Danny. “We talked to Duke about the BOLO and he circulated Dante’s photo throughout the force and the airports and ports. Also, Junior and I reviewed the security footage and saw something suspicious. We have it queued up and we can show you.”

“Sounds good.” Danny got up and then signaled for Griffin and Andrew to follow him. They gathered around the smart table and looked up at the display on the wall.

“So, when we were reviewing the footage from the hospital, we noticed what appears to be a woman, watching Dante.” Tani pointed at the screen and circled the person’s image. “Here, watch her. See how she stands just off to the side of the cameras so we never see her face?”

“Yeah, just like she did in the garage.”

“Exactly.” Junior added. “She seems to know all the cameras to avoid…but the best part is coming up.” They all watched as the woman approached Dante and handed him a cup of coffee, which he immediately drank. “We think this when she probably drugged Dante.”

“Ok, he must know her and trust her enough to accept a cup of coffee from her.” Griffin added. 

“It looks that way, Griffin.” Danny responded to his husband. 

“Who the hell would do this to Dante? I can’t believe this. We just got engaged…this isn’t supposed to be happening.” 

Griffin pulled Andrew into a hug and tried to calm him down. “Andrew, let’s go back into Danny’s office. Maybe you can lie down for a bit while they work.” Andrew nodded in agreement. “I’ll be there in a minute.” Danny, Griffin, Junior, and Tani watched Andrew enter Danny’s office. 

“Is he going to be ok?” 

“I’m not sure, Tani. He’s really shaken up over Dante’s disappearance.” Griffin looked a bit uneasy.

“How are you holding up, babe? This can’t be easy for you either.” Danny looked at his husband trying to determine how he was doing.

“I’m ok but the longer this goes on the harder it’s going to be for Andrew and me. Plus, I’m dreading calling my parents. They’re not going to take this well.” 

“Marie and Adrian will definitely be on the next flight out.”

“I’m sure they will…so, be ready for that invasion.”

“Griffin, it will be fine. We’ve got room and the kids will love seeing them again.” Danny placed his hand on Griffin’s arm. “Why don’t you go join Andrew and call your parents. They should know what’s going on with Dante.”

“Yeah, ok. Let me know if you find out anything else.” Danny nodded and then Griffin left to join Andrew. 

Danny looked at the screen on the wall and sighed. “Ok, is there anything else on the video that might be of some help?” 

“Well, we saw that Dante threw the coffee cup into the trash on his way out of the hospital. It might be a longshot, but I asked Quinn and Cole to check out the trash bin where Dante deposited his cup to see if it might still be there. If not, they will check with the hospital’s housekeeping department to check if the trash from those bins is still on site.”

“Oh, they will love having to go through a dumpster looking for that cup.” Junior added. 

“Sucks to be the newbies.” Tani laughed. 

“Ok, keep me posted. I’m going to check on Griffin and Dante.” Danny started to walk away but then turned back. “By the way, good work you two.” Danny smiled and then turned and walked to his office. 

************  


**The following section in italics contains a memory of a sexual assault. Please skip if this is a trigger or content you do not wish to read. ******

********

****

Autumn was asleep on the couch in the breakroom and was dreaming about the beautiful man who was going to be the father of her child. They would be the perfect parents and love their baby unconditionally. Everything in her dream was perfect until she flashed back to the events that led up to that day…that horrible day.

_She was now sixteen and had never dated a boy. Not that she hasn’t wanted to…it’s just no boy would look at her that way. Of course, Andrea had boys falling all over themselves wanting to date her, and she loved the attention._

_With the Autumn Harvest Festival fast approaching, her sister and mother had gone into New York to get the best designer dress that she could find. Janice hoped she could go with them but was told there was no reason since nobody would want to take her to the dance. It wasn’t fair…Andrea always got everything and she got nothing. Janice tried to talk to her father but he always treated her worse than the help, which only reinforced how much nobody loved her._

_Then, something changed. Andrea told her one of her friends wanted to take her to the dance. She couldn’t believe her good luck and was excited to meet the boy. However, she first needed a dress. Janice asked her sister if she had anything she could wear and was surprised when Andrea brought her to her closet and pointed out a few of her older dresses that might fit her. This was the first time Andrea let her have one of her dresses and she was so happy._

_The next day, Andrea arranged for the boy to come over to meet her and then they’d go out to a local diner for some food and so they could get to know each other better. Janice picked out her best clothes, such as they were, and made sure to style her hair just right. Andrea even helped her put on a little bit of makeup, which made her feel pretty. She smiled thinking about how this is the first time she really felt like her sister cared about her._

_The boy, Jeremy, showed up right on time and handed her a small bouquet of flowers…daises, her favorite. After introductions, they got into Jeremy’s car and drove towards town. On the way they were listening to some music and engaging in small talk. Janice couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have such a cute boy taking her to lunch. Then, Jeremy pulled off on to a dirt road that led into the woods. What was he doing? Janice told him to stop and that she didn’t feel comfortable. He told her to just relax and that they’d be back on the road shortly. Janice wanted to believe him but his whole demeanor changed. He seemed colder and not like the charming boy who picked her up earlier._

_Janice saw two boys standing on the road and then Jeremy stopped the car and signaled for the boys to come over. She was starting to sense something wasn’t right, so she quietly exited the car and started to run without looking back. Before she knew it, someone grabbed her and threw her to the ground and started to yell at her asking her where she thought she was going…they promised her sister they’d show her a good time and they weren’t done with her yet._

_Janice was so scared as she struggled to get loose, but all three boys were now holding her down. They were laughing at her calling her all kinds of names and she started to cry. This was the worst thing that’s ever happened to her, at least she thought so until it got worse. She watched in horror as the three boys lowered their jeans and then one by one climbed on top of her._

_Hours later, Janice woke up alone, in the dark, her clothes torn, and her panties felt wet. She crawled around looking for her purse to get her phone. After reaching around in the dark she finally found it and pulled out her phone. She turned on the flashlight app so she could see, and saw that her panties were covered in blood and a white substance. She was horrified and quickly called her mother. After several rings, she answered. Janice told her mother what happened. As anyone in her situation, she expected to her mother to be concerned over the events of the afternoon. Sadly, she waited to hear her mother get upset, tell her she would be right there, and everything would be ok but that never happened. Instead, all she got was disbelief and anger that she was bothering her. Her mother passed the phone off to the maid, who listened to Janice and then arranged for one of the drivers to pick her up. How could her mother not believe her? What did she do to be treated like this? God, her whole body ached and she just needed the comfort of her mother. Maybe she would die before the driver showed up…at least this way she wouldn’t feel any more pain or loneliness._

************

“Autumn? Autumn? Wake up? I think you’re having a bad dream.” One of her nurse friends was gently shaking her in order to wake her up. 

Autumn opened her eyes and looked around. She must’ve fallen asleep on her break. “Oh, sorry. I’m so exhausted that I crashed on the couch.”

“Scoot over and tell me about your dream. Although, it seemed more like a nightmare.”

“Um, I really don’t remember, which isn’t surprising…I rarely remember my dreams.” That was a total lie because Autumn remembered every horrible detail of her dreams…nightmares really. 

“Well, whatever it was it didn’t seem like something good. Maybe it’s the exhaustion…or stress from Dr. Palakiko?”

“Ugh, let’s not talk about her. She’s a thorn in my side.”

“Right? She really needs to get laid.” The two nurses started to laugh. 

************

Dante woke up and his head was throbbing so badly that he felt it pounding in his ears. He really wished he had some pain meds right now. 

“Hey! Is there anyone out there? I really need something for my headache. Hello?”  


Dante felt his stomach growl, which made sense since he hasn’t had food since around seven last night. Man, could he use something to eat. Damnit! He tried to move but didn’t get too far since his wrists and ankles were restrained. He was at least able to move the center of his body but quickly regretted it after feeling something pressing on his groin. He looked down and saw a tube running from under his boxer briefs to the side of the bed. Fuck! He was catheterized; that’s what was causing the discomfort. 

Seems like whoever took him had enough medical knowledge to know that pumping liquid into him via an IV would mean he’d have to let it out eventually…and probably better that he didn’t piss the bed. Still, the sicko probably took pleasure touching him and shoving the line into his dick. 

He looked around the room as best as he could and noticed that the light from the window was different than it was earlier. He suspected it was around mid-day and he’d gone all this time with no food and no interaction from his captor. Why was he being held? Was this just a sick game or did he serve a purpose? Dante tried to think who might want to take him…he hadn’t been on the island long enough to make any enemies…or so he thought. God! Danny and his team must be on the case by now. He just had to hold out until they arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Police work can get dirty. Griffin's brother, Fin, calls. Eric buries the lead. More information about Autumn is revealed. The team get's a break.

Quinn and Cole searched the trash bins in the area where Dante disposed of his cup but the bins were empty. 

“Well, looks like we might be doing some dumpster diving.” Cole complained. 

“Yeah, good thing I have two sets of full body overalls that we can change into before we get acquainted with the trash.” Quinn smiled. 

The two newest members of Five-0 went inside to talk to the manager of the housekeeping department to find out the trash removal schedule. Hopefully, they waste management company hasn’t already been there for the day. 

************

“Guys, we’re running to Sal’s to grab some sandwiches. Do you want anything?”

“Yeah, get me my regular. Griffin? Andrew?”

“I’ll have whatever Danny’s having.” Griffin replied. 

“I don’t think I can eat. My stomach’s too upset.”

“Andrew, you need to eat something…you have to keep up your strength.” 

“Griffin’s right. You need to try to eat something.”

“Ok, fine. Please get me something light…I’m not picky.”

“Ok, we’ll be back in fifteen minutes.” Tani, Junior, Lou, and Adam head out to grab lunch. 

“What time did you say your parents would be here tomorrow?”

“Their flight gets in at six in the morning.” Griffin sighed. “I hope we find Dante by the time they get here.” 

“We’re doing everything we can, babe.”

Andrew looked nervously at Danny. “Do you really think you’ll find him? Who knows what that psycho has done to him by now.”

“Andrew, you need to think positively. My team won’t stop until we bring him home.” 

“I’m trying to stay positive but you can’t guarantee that you’ll find him. What if he’s dead? What if I never see him again?” Andrew started to hyperventilate again, which threw Griffin went into EMT mode and he started to take care of Andrew. This was what Danny loved about his husband…here he was taking care of Andrew when he was probably just as upset that his brother was missing. 

After about five minutes, Andrew’s breathing returned to normal and he looked exhausted. Griffin suggested that he try to get some sleep on the couch in Danny’s office. They left Andrew to get some sleep and went into the break room to wait for their lunch. 

“Danny, you have to find Dante. I don’t know what Andrew will do if you don’t….I don’t know what my family or I will do either.”

“Don’t think like that…let my team do what we do best.” Danny pulled his husband into a hug. “I love you.”

Griffin smiled at his husband, “I love you too…and I know you’ll find him.” 

Danny phone started to ring. “Williams.”

“Hey, Danny. It’s Quinn.”

“Any luck with that coffee cup?” Danny looked at Griffin, who was paying close attention. 

“I’m not sure. Cole and I went through the bags from the bins in the garage and thankfully because of the time of day when they collected the trash, the bags were relatively empty. We did manage to find about a dozen coffee cups however.”

“That’s great. Get them over to the lab and have Eric expedite the tests. If he complains, tell him the order came from me.”

“You got it, boss. I’ll have Cole take them over. I’m going to stay here and talk to more of the staff. I have a feeling someone knows more than they are letting on.” 

“Oh? What makes you think that?”

“I can’t explain it really…but, like you always tell us, go with your gut…and that’s what I’m doing.”

“Well, I trust your instincts. Keep me posted on what you find.” 

“Will do.”

“Oh, before I hang up I wanted to let you know that I think you’re both doing a great job.”

“Thanks, Danny. I’ll pass it along to Cole.” Quinn ended the call on her end. 

“So? What did Quinn say?”

“It looks like they might have found the coffee cup Dante drank from earlier. Cole’s running some evidence over to the lab now.”

“Oh, that sounds promising.” 

“Let’s hope so. Maybe Eric will be able to pick up a trace of the drug she used, a finger print, or even DNA. If we’re lucky, her information will be in the database.” Danny smiled at his husband. “Don’t say anything to Andrew yet. No sense in getting his hopes up.”

“Yeah, that’s probably best.” 

Danny pulled Griffin into a hug just as the team returned for lunch. As Tani passed out their sandwiches, Danny updated them on his call with Quinn. Lou and Adam shared what they learned before lunch in regards to the last location of the van based on the traffic cam data. They were going to head out after lunch to search the area with HPD. Now, they just had to keep doing thorough police work until they made a connection and located Dante. 

************

After the team finished lunch, Tani and Junior joined Lou and Adam to look into the van’s location. Danny, Griffin, and Andrew went back into Danny’s office when Griffin’s phone started to ring. He looked at the display and saw that it was his brother, Fin.

“Hey, Fin.”

“Don’t ‘hey Fin’ me. Why did I have to hear about Dante going missing from Mom and Dad and not from you?”

“I’m sorry, bro. It’s been crazy here and I figured it would be easier for them to contact you since Dad could use his Navy connections.”

“Where’s McGarrett? Couldn’t he use his connections to find me?”

“He’s not here. He left town and….well, I don’t want to get into that right now. Anyway, I’m glad you called.”

“I assume Danny and his team are looking for Dante?” 

“Yes, and they have a few leads. Danny’s hopeful they will find him soon.”

“Well, not that I don’t trust his team, but I’m on my way to help.”

“Fin, you don’t need to do that…it’s under control.”

“Griffin, he’s my brother too and I can’t sit around and do nothing…so, like it or not. I’m on my way. I’ll be there at 0600.” 

“Thank you…Mom and Dad will be here in the morning too. I really could use the support.”

“Tell Danny that I’m bringing a couple SEAL buddies with me and we’ll be ready to hit the ground running.”

“Will do.” Griffin sighed. “Fin, thanks again. I love you.”

“I love you too, bro. See you soon.” 

Griffin looked at Danny and smiled. “So, that was Fin.”

“Yes, I heard. I take it he’s on his way here?”

“Yes, and he’s bringing a couple SEAL buddies.”

“Ok, working with SEALs isn’t anything new for this team. The extra manpower may not be necessary but it’s appreciated. Plus, Fin should be here…it’s only right…that’s what family does.” 

Danny looked towards his door and saw Eric on the other side of the glass. He smiled and then waved him in. 

“Hey, Uncle D, Uncle G…I’ve got the results from the coffee cups.” Eric looked up and saw another man in his uncle’s office. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you had someone in here.”

“Eric, this is Dante’s fiancée, Andrew.”

“Oh, hey.” Eric looked at his uncle and then continued. “So, ah yeah…I tested twenty-one cups that Quinn and Cole found at the hospital. I didn’t find anything at first but then I found traces of flunitrazepam in one of the cups.” 

“Flu-what-a-pam?” 

“Sorry, Uncle D. You probably know it by its brand name, Rohypnol. You know, the date rape drug.”

Andrew gasped, “What does that mean? Did she rape Dante?”

“Andrew, just because it’s called a date rape drug it doesn’t mean that’s what she did to him. Right now, all we know is that she gave him the drug so she could take him so he wouldn’t put up much of a fight.” Danny tried to calm the worried man. 

“Yeah, the drug could cause people to become disoriented, slow their motor functions, and could even impact someone’s memory. An almost perfect drug to keep Dante out of it until she got him to wherever she’s holding him.” 

“Thanks, Eric. Was there anything else?”

“I got a print off the cup other than Dante’s. It could be from the woman who took him. I’m running it through the databases now.”

“Way to bury the lead, you knucklehead.” 

“Sorry, Uncle D.” Eric was embarrassed. “Well, I’ll let you know if anything comes from the second print. Let me know if you need anything else.” Eric left the office and closed the door behind him. 

“Danny, do you think the print will be from that woman?” 

“I don’t know, Andrew. Let’s wait to see if Eric gets a hit and then we’ll know more.” Danny smiled and tried not to raise his future brother-in-law’s expectations. “Ok, I’m going to have to leave for a bit to meet with the governor. Babe, why don’t you and Andrew go home and get things ready for your parents and Fin. Oh, and make sure there’s space for his SEAL buddies. Put Charlie in with Matty and Nahele can have Charlie’s room.”

“Danny, I’ve got this…don’t worry.”

“Sorry, you know I’m used to giving orders.” Danny smiled. 

“Yes, I do.” Griffin winked at his husband.

“Ok, there’s not much else you can do here…so go get some rest. I’ll call you as soon as I know more.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I need a distraction and I miss the kids.” Griffin hugged Danny and kissed him on the cheek. “C’mon, Andrew. Let’s get out of here for now.”

“You promise to call as soon as you hear something?” 

“Yes, Andrew. I’ll call as soon as I know more. Now, go and try to get some rest.” 

Danny hugged Andrew and then he and Griffin left his office. He sat back in his chair and exhaled trying to let out the tension in his body. Today was supposed to be a day of celebration…not searching for his kidnapped brother-in-law. Danny prayed that they’d catch a break soon and have Dante home before too long. 

*************

Autumn finished her shift at the hospital around five o’clock and sat in her car utterly exhausted. She was glad to get out of the hospital unnoticed by those cops who were asking about Dante earlier in the day. Thank God she researched the task force after Griffin started dating the Five-0 Commander, because she knew as soon as his brother, Dante, went missing, they’d be on the case. Luckily, she was able to avoid them all day as they nosed around the hospital. 

Ah Griffin….the one that got away. Dante wasn’t her first choice mind you. No, she wanted his brother Griffin, who she had seen at the hospital when he brought patients in for care. However, she had to give up that dream when her first choice married that loud-mouthed blond from Five-0. 

Totally devastated, Autumn searched for the perfect replacement for Griffin but no one could measure up…that was until Dante, Griffin’s brother, started working at the hospital. Autumn couldn’t believe her luck when she ran into him on his first day. She quickly learned everything she could about him to make sure he was the perfect candidate. Over the months, she became friends with him and learned that he was dating a guy named Andrew, which was not good news. However, Dante did reveal that he was bi so there was still hope. Plus, Dante and Andrew weren’t serious as far as she knew but she needed to accelerate her plans just in case. That was three months ago. 

As she sat in her car, she pulled out her phone and clicked on the home surveillance app and was excited when she saw Dante lying on the bed. He appeared to be sleeping, which wasn’t surprising considering the sedative that was in the IV she gave him. She hated to drug him and catharize him but it was for the best. She’d be home soon and could attend to him as needed. As she watched Dante sleep, she began to doze off and dream. 

_It had been about six weeks since those horrible boys violated Janice and the nightmares wouldn’t end. She told her parents over and over about what they did to her, but they wouldn’t listen. They told her that no boy would ever want her and to stop lying._

_Janice was so hurt that they wouldn’t believe her so she told them she was going to the police, which was the wrong thing to say. Her parents began to yell and warned her she better not do anything that caused negative publicity for their family. Janice turned over in her bed and buried her face into her pillow and screamed. After exhausting herself, she noticed a strange feeling in her stomach that caused her to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. Luckily, she made it before she got sick all over her bedroom. She cleaned herself up, drank a glass of water, then went back to bed and wondered what caused her illness._

_Several months later, and many rounds of getting sick, Janice was starting to notice that her clothes didn’t fit like they used to. In fact, she was putting on weight in her mid-section. Not wanting her parents or sister to make fun of her, she started to wear large baggy clothes. Because it was the middle of winter, nobody noticed…not that they would have anyway…no one noticed much about Janice…she may as well be invisible._

_Janice started to get worried because she kept gaining weight and then she realized that she hadn’t had her period in months. At first, she just thought it was because of the stress of the attack but now, she started to panic thinking that she might be pregnant. Her first thought was that there was no way she could have a baby that was conceived from such a horrible act by those three boys. However, she started to think about what having a baby would mean for her. It would make her special and she would finally have something that was all hers. Something that she made and nobody could take away. Now, she had to confirm that she was pregnant and then come up with a plan to keep anyone from finding out about the baby._

“Excuse me, miss? Hello?”

Autumn heard someone knocking on the driver’s side window. She looked up and saw one of the hospital security guards, who she immediately recognized. She lowered the window and smiled. “Oh, hi Sam. Sorry, I must have fallen asleep.”

“No problem, Autumn. I wanted to make sure you were ok. Do you need anything?”

“No, you know how it is…working long shifts and all. I just needed a quick nap before driving home.”

“Well, be careful. We don’t want you falling asleep at the wheel.”

“Trust me, I don’t want that either…I’ve got too much to live for.” Autumn smiled. “Thanks again, Sam. I’ll see you around.” Autumn raised the window, started the car, and then made her way home where she could be all alone with her Dante. 

*************

Danny and the team were still at the office after five o’clock, which wasn’t unusual when working on a high-profile case. Tani ordered dinner for the team and was setting it up in the break room. Danny grabbed his phone and called Griffin. 

“Hey, babe. Hope everything is under control at home.”

“Yeah, it’s all good here. Andrew is sleeping in the den, Grace is up in her room, Charlie and Nahele are in the pool, and Matty is here with me.”

“Sounds like everything’s good. Were you able to take care of the rearranging things for our visitors?”

“Yes, Danno. It’s all taken care of…just relax…you have enough going on.”

“Yeah, and that’s why I’m calling. I’ll probably be here for a couple more hours. You should plan on eating without me.”

“No problem, sweetie. Nahele had planned on cooking for Dante and Andrew’s party so we’ve got plenty of food. Oh, I placed a grocery delivery order too…I wanted to make sure we had enough food for my family.”

“Good idea. I wasn’t even thinking about that right now.”

“No worries…you need to focus on finding Dante. Speaking of that, any news?”

“I’m still waiting to hear back from Eric, which I hope will be any minute. I’ll definitely keep you posted.”

“Thanks, Danno.” Griffin sighs. “Ok, I think Matty is ready for his dinner so I’m going to let you go. Let me know as soon as you hear anything.”

“Will do. Unless something happens, I’ll be home in a couple hours. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Danny ended the call and made his way into the breakroom. The team was already eating dinner so he grabbed some food, sat down, and started to dig in. He just finished his second mouthful of pasta when Eric walked in. 

“Eric, please tell me you have something.”

“Hey, Uncle D…yeah, we got a hit on the partial finger print.” The entire team turned and looked at Eric at the same time. “Whoa! That was freaky.” 

“Eric, focus. What did you find out?”

“Ah, yeah, sorry. So, the partial print belongs to a Janice Barrington from Connecticut.”

“Ok, what else?”

“That’s the weird part…she’s listed as deceased by the state of Connecticut. She apparently died in a fire at her family home.” 

“Wait, if she died how did her finger print get on the cup?” 

“That’s an excellent question, Tani. One in which I don’t have an answer, which is why I’m not a detective. I just run the tests.” 

“Ok, wise guy. Drop that folder on my desk and email me the information.”

“Already did…it’s in your inbox now.” 

“Thanks. Grab some food if you want. Team, let’s start looking into this Janice Barrington and how her fingerprint is on a cup here in Hawaii when she’s dead.”

“Hey, boss…I’ll check the hospital records to see if there’s a Janice Barrington employed there. Maybe we’ll get lucky.” 

“Great, thanks Quinn. Ok, let’s go do what we do best.” Danny smiles and the team made their way to the smart table to begin their investigation into the mysterious dead woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is revealed about the mysterious Autumn. Dante finds out who took him. The team continues to investigate and gets some leads.

_“Thanks. Grab some food if you want. Team, let’s start looking into this Janice Barrington and how her fingerprint is on a cup here in Hawaii when she’s dead.”_

_“Hey, boss…I’ll check the hospital records to see if there’s a Janice Barrington employed there. Maybe we’ll get lucky.”_

_“Great, thanks Quinn. Ok, let’s go do what we do best.” Danny smiled and the team made their way to the smart table to begin their investigation into the mysterious dead woman._

************* 

On her drive home, Janice thought about that horrible day when her parents found out about her baby. 

_The baby confirmed that she was telling the truth about being raped but that didn’t matter. There was no way she was keeping the baby because it would cause a scandal to the family._

_They argued but in the end, Janice was shipped off to a facility for pregnant teenagers where she would be taken care of until the baby was born. Then, after the birth, the baby would be given away for adoption. She wouldn’t even be able to see or hold her child._

_The day came when her baby was born and they took it away before she ever saw it...she didn’t even know if was a boy or girl. Janice called out wanting to see her baby but the doctor and her parents came back into the room and told her the baby died. Janice screamed out in disbelief. They were lying. She knew her baby was alive. She then saw the nurse approach with a needle. Her mother took her hand and said she needed to calm down and the nurse was going to help her relax. She felt the prick of the needle and then things got fuzzy. She heard her parents talking but couldn’t make out all the words. Janice turned her head and saw her parents signing some papers and then they left the room. When she woke up, she was somewhere new...a place she didn’t recognize._

************

Autumn closed the door and then placed the groceries that she picked up on the way home on the counter. She carefully put everything away and then decided to take a shower after a long day at the hospital. Her guest would have to wait…he wasn’t going anywhere anyway. 

Autumn started the shower and then turned around catching her image in the mirror. Looking at her reflection, she still couldn’t believe how different she looked even with the smallest of procedures. The plastic surgeon did an amazing job altering her nose and chin but her eyes were the last change she made. Autumn never liked her eyes. Even as a teenager she felt her eyes looked droopy and she had horrible bags underneath. The doctor tightened up those areas and now she looked so much younger. The final touch was getting colored contact lenses. Gone were the thick coke-bottle lenses and thick black framed glasses. Now, there was no need for glasses and her eyes went from a light brown to a bright green. 

Although she couldn’t do much about her height, she focused on losing as much weight as possible. Her daily workouts were helping to keep her body tone and fit. Yes, Autumn was very happy with what she saw in the mirror. 

While none of these changes were drastic, they were enough that even her stupid sister didn’t recognize her. Autumn remembered the day when she went back to Connecticut to make sure her transformation was good enough to fool the people who knew her best. Andrea didn’t have a clue. It turned out that being basically invisible as a teen was paying off now. 

Well, it was time to take her shower and then she would go check on her guest. Hopefully, the hospital wouldn’t call her back into work. Autumn really hated being on call but she had to keep up her cover and go in if she was needed. 

***********

Dante woke up to the sound of a door closing. Whoever kidnapped him must be home. He didn’t know whether he should fake being asleep or not when they came in the room. Maybe he should just act like he was out of it because of the drugs. Perhaps his kidnapper would let their guard down if they thought he wasn’t completely coherent. 

After about twenty minutes, he heard the bedroom door open and close. He was pretty sure the kidnapper locked the door. Dante opened his eyes just enough to see someone dressed in scrubs. He took a closer look and recognized that it was Autumn, one of the nurses from the hospital. Yes, that’s who it was. He started to remember her approaching him in the parking garage. What the hell. Why would she take him? He was always nice to her…it didn’t make sense. 

He was pulled from his memory by the sound of the tray she was carrying being placed on the table next to his bed. It looked like there was some food and another IV bag on the tray. He decided to play that he was groggy and let out a soft moan. 

“Good, I see you’re awake. It’s time to eat. You’re going to need your strength.”

“Hello? Where am I?”

“Hi, Dante. Don’t worry about where you are…just relax while I take care of you.”

Dante felt Autumn’s hand caress his cheek and then move down his chest. 

“Such a wonderfully hairy chest you have, Dante. Such a manly specimen. You’ll be the perfect candidate.” Her hand continued to move down his body until it reached the waistband of his underwear. Autumn slowly stretched his boxer briefs and pulled them down tucking them under his balls, carefully avoiding the catheter line. “I’m sorry I had to put this tube in you but we couldn’t have you messing up the bed.” Dante felt the woman running her hand down his cock until she firmly grasped the base of the shaft. She leaned down until her face was eye level with his dick. He felt himself getting hard but tried his best to will his hard on away. 

“Hmmm...everything looks good. Such a healthy reaction to my touch. That’s good...very good indeed.” Autumn took her hand off Dante’s cock and left his boxer briefs tucked under his balls. 

“What are you going to do to me? Dante slurred his words hoping that his captor believed he was still drugged. 

“Oh, I’m not going to do anything you won’t enjoy...but all in good time. First, you need to eat. You’ll need to keep up your energy.” Autumn put some fruit on a fork and held it up to Dante’s mouth. “Here we go...open up.” Dante refused the food, which pissed off Autumn. “Now now, I really don’t want to hurt you but I will if I have to. Be a good boy and eat.” Autumn forced Dante’s mouth open and filled it with fruit. He tried to spit it out but she held his mouth shut making sure he chewed and swallowed. 

“See, isn’t that delicious? You need to eat my love.” 

Dante was surprised when Autumn called him her love. He barely knew the woman. Besides, he was engaged to Andrew. What did this woman want from him? Was it about sex? Was she going to rape him? 

Autumn was pleased that Dante was eating without being forced. Once he finished all the food she prepared for him, she replaced the IV bag with the full one she brought in with her. Dante watched as she changed the IV and then saw her grab a syringe and add something to the solution. This must be the drug she was using to keep him drowsy and unable to move easily. Once Autumn finished replacing the bag and adding the drug, she looked down at her guest. 

“I want to thank you for being so good…and because of that, I’m going to give you a reward.” Autumn ran her hand down Dante’s body again making her way down to his cock. She lightly caressed him until the blood started to flow causing his cock to get hard. “There you go…so responsive. Of course, the drug mixture I gave you helps but soon, you won’t need that anymore…you’ll get hard all on your own.”

“Never, I’ll never let that happen.”

Autumn grabbed Dante’s cock and squeezed it causing him pain. He knew that this was punishment for what he said. 

“Let’s get something straight, I’m the one in control here and you’ll do as I say.” Autumn started to stroke Dante’s cock while he did he best not to let her know he was starting to enjoy the feeling of her hands moving up and down his aching cock. 

Autumn was so focused that she didn’t hear her phone ringing. “Is that your phone ringing.”

‘What? Oh fuck!” Autumn wiped her hands off and then grabbed her phone from her pocket. She looked at the screen and saw it was the hospital. “Hello? Yes, ok, I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” She put the phone back in her pocket and cleaned up the items she brought into the room. “Well, as I’m sure you heard, I have to go back into work. Such a pity because we were just getting started. No matter, we can pick back up tomorrow.” 

Autumn pulled Dante’s boxer briefs back up and double checked his restraints. “Ok, you be a good boy while I’m out. Oh, and yell all you want, there’s nobody around who can hear you.” Autumn smiled. “Good night, my love.” With that, she kissed Dante on the forehead and then turned and left the room, locking the door behind her. 

Dante waited until Autumn left the building to let out a loud scream. Fuck! This woman was twisted and damn these drugs for allowing his body to betray him. He really hoped Danny and his team were making progress because he really didn’t want to be raped by this woman. 

*************

Danny and the team continued to investigate Janice Barrington. So far, they were able to determine where she grew up, that her parents were deceased, and she had one sister, who was still alive and living in Connecticut, not far from where they grew up. Tani and Junior found contact information for an Andrea Barrington-Smythe and tried to call her. The call went to voicemail most likely because it was much later on the East coast. So, they would call her again in the morning. 

Quinn and Cole went back to the hospital and worked with the hiring manager in Human Resources but there wasn’t anyone there employed with the name, Janice Barrington. They also went through the employee badge system to see if any of the pictures matched the one from their dead woman’s driver’s license. Again, they had no luck. 

Cole remembered that his sister, who was a nurse on the mainland, had to go through an extensive background check and get fingerprinted. Maybe if they were able to go through the employee fingerprint file they could find a match. Unfortunately, the department manager who handles that information was out until the morning. They tried to call him in but his calls were going to voicemail. 

Lou and Adam weren’t having much luck either. Although they did manage to locate the van that was used to kidnap Dante, it was set on fire and left in a field making it difficult for forensics to get any evidence from the vehicle.

It seemed like all their leads were ending in dead ends. So, they couldn’t do anything else at the hospital, Danny told the team to go home and get some rest. Not surprisingly, he didn’t get much objection from the team. Knowing that that Fin and his buddies were coming tomorrow, he wanted his team to be rested and ready to go. Of course that included him as well. So, he locked his office then left HQ. He was exhausted and was looking forward to getting home and into bed with his husband.  
*************

Autumn arrived at the hospital and checked in with the floor nurse and found out that she was assigned to help on the pediatric floor. She always loved when she got to work with children…especially when she was assigned to the nursery, which was the case tonight. 

As she walked to the nursey, Autumn had a definite bounce in her step and a huge smile across her face. Being around newborn babies gave her such a high that none of the horrible things in her life could ever sully how she felt. 

When she entered the nursery she was overcome by the smell of innocence…at least that’s what she imaged it would smell like. Babies were pure and untouched by the evil of the world and that made her heart happy. 

Looking across the nursery, Autumn saw that every bassinet had a carefully swaddled baby. It was unusual to have so many babies at one time, which is most likely why she was called in to help. 

“Autumn, I’m glad you could come in tonight to help.” 

“Thanks, Sherri. You know I’m always up for helping in the nursery. So, what do you need me to do?”

“Well, we fell behind on the feeding schedule because of the number of babies. Check on the computer to see which of these little ones still need to be fed and whether or not they are being breast fed or bottle fed. I’ll take the ones that are breast fed and bring them to their mothers. Can you fed the babies that are being bottle fed?”

“Oh, yes. I’d be happy to help.” Autumn couldn’t believe her luck and quickly checked the computer to see which babies she would be feeding. Although she had planned to take care of her guest tonight, this was certainly the next best thing. She smiled as she thought about how she would be feeding her own baby soon enough. 

*************

Danny got home considerably later than he expected. He had been working with the team to figure out as much as they could about Janice Barrington. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Damn…he was exhausted and needed a drink so he put down his keys, took off his shoes, unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it out of his pants, then went into the kitchen for a beer. He grabbed a bottle and after closing the refrigerator, he noticed a note being held up by a magnet on the door. 

_Danno, we all wanted to say thank you for doing everything you can to find Dante. We know you’ll bring him home to us. We love you._

_Your family – Griffin, Gracie, Nahele, Charlie, Matty, and of course Eddie!_

_P.S. Please wake me up after you read this note. - Griffin ❤️_

Danny had to wipe his eyes after reading finishing the note. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such a loving and supportive family. 

He grabbed his beer, opened it, and then made his way to the den to see if anyone was still awake. 

When he turned the corner, he saw Andrew sleeping on the loveseat, Griffin sleeping sitting up with his arm around Nahele’s shoulder, who was leaning into him sound asleep. Eddie was curled up on the recliner, typically Danny’s chair. That dog thought he was a human but they loved him so Danny didn’t mind. Based on the time, he knew Charlie and Matty were in bed. Grace wasn’t there either so he figured she must be up in her room. The sight in front of him was so cute that he immediately took a picture and then sent it to his ma and pop back in New Jersey. 

With the picture sent, he lightly shook his husband’s shoulder in order to wake him.

“Da…Danny?”

“Yes, babe it’s me.”

“What time is it?” Griffin did his best to get up without waking Nahele. 

“It’s a bit after eleven. Looks like you all fell asleep watching TV.” 

“Yeah, we waited up for you as long as we could.” Griffin smiled. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. This day has sucked. How are you doing?”

“I’m ok I guess…no, I’m not really ok but I don’t want to talk about that right now. How about we get Andrew and Nahele to bed and then we can talk?”

“That sounds like a good idea.” 

Danny and Griffin woke up Nahele and Andrew so they could get them to bed. Nahele was going to sleep in Charlie’s room on the inflatable mattress and Andrew was going to take the futon in the sitting area on the second floor, which also included a small office area. 

Once the boys were settled, Danny and Griffin retired to their room. After changing and getting into bed, the Five-0 commander looked at his husband who he could tell was exhausted. 

“Babe, are you ready to talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you?”

Griffin took a deep breath and then let it out. “Ever since Dante was taken I’ve had this bad feeling. It’s the same feeling I had when Daiyu Mei took you earlier this year. Although I thought I was handling everything about that situation, Dante’s kidnapping has brought it all back.”

“I’m so sorry, babe.”

“Danny, there’s nothing for you to be sorry about. It’s not like you asked to be taken, tortured, and then almost killed.” Griffin took Danny’s hand and held it tight. “I’m just glad that we got you back.”

“But you’re worried we won’t get so lucky this time with Dante?”

“I know your team is doing everything they can to find him, but I’m just wondering if this is the one time when our luck runs out.”

Danny pulled Griffin closer and wrapped him up in his arms. “Babe, I know things seem bleak right now but the team got some solid leads tonight and we plan on doing everything we can to follow up on those leads in the morning. Fin and his SEAL buddies are arriving shortly after your parents and they’ll be a great help to the team.”

“I know in here that you’ll find him.” Griffin points to his head. “But in here.” Griffin points to his heart. “I’m scared.”

“I know, babe and I wish I could say something to take that fear away. What I can do is continue to do my job and make sure we don’t leave any stone unturned in our efforts to find Dante. Does that help at all?”

“Yeah.” Griffin squeezes Danny’s hand. “Ya know, I don’t know how you’ve done this over the years.”

“Done what exactly?”

“Dealt with people you love being kidnapped – Gracie, your team members, and of course Steve.”

“I can’t say that I was trained for these types of situations but I am trained to find people when they’ve been taken. I’m good at what I do…the team is good at what they do.” 

“Yes, I know.” Griffin smiled. “Can you hold me for a bit. I think that would help.”

“Of course. You don’t even have to ask twice. Let me set my alarm so I wake up in time to go get your parents from the airport.”

“Thank you, sweetie.”

“You’re welcome…but what did I do?”

“Well, you’re the most amazing husband, who always knows what to say to make me feel better.”

“That goes both ways, babe.” Danny smiled. “Ok, where were we? Oh yes, I was going to hold you. Come here my sexy husband.” Griffin moved closer to Danny and was immediately wrapped up in his husband’s arms. It wasn’t often that Danny was the big spoon, but tonight it was what was needed. Both men cuddled up close and then fell asleep hoping that tomorrow would be a better day for everyone. 

************


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's in-laws arrive in Hawaii. The family spends time together. Fin and a couple of his SEALs buddies arrive to help in the search for Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest chapter after a long delay. My muse decided that she needed a break but she's back now and rearing to go. Hoping there's still someone out there that cares enough to read. Enjoy. 
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Danny stood outside the gate waiting for his in-law’s flight to arrive. God! He was not looking forward to telling them they still hadn’t found their son. 

“Commander, the flight from Seattle just landed and will be at the gate in a couple of minutes.”

“Thank you.” Danny smiled at the gate agent and walked over to the large glass window that overlooked the tarmac. He loved that he could meet family members at the gate since he was in law enforcement. 

He saw the plane slowly pull up to the gate and stop. The jetway moved into position and after several minutes, the gate door opened. Danny turned and watched the passengers deplane waiting to see Marie and Adrian. After a dozen or so people walked through the door, he saw them. They both looked tired, probably from a combination of the long flight and worrying about Dante. 

Danny waved when they saw him. He then walked over to his in-laws and gave them both hugs. 

“Hi Danny. It’s good to see you...wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Yes, me too.” Danny sighed. “Did you check luggage?”

“Yes, we didn’t know how long we’d be here.”

“Ok. Let’s get down to baggage claim.”

The walk to get their luggage was mostly in silence other than talk about their flight and the weather. However, once they were in Danny’s new Camaro, Griffin’s parents wanted to know about the investigation. 

“So far we know he was taken by someone he most likely knew. The suspect is a woman and we believe she works at the hospital. My team is reviewing hospital security footage and employee records to find the person that took Dante.”

“Who would want to take our son? What could they possibly want?”

“We don’t know, Adrian. We’re still working that part out.” 

“Danny, please call us mom and dad.” 

“Sorry, mom, dad.” Danny smiled. 

“Let’s hope you find them soon and it’s nothing like when you were taken by that horrible Daiyu Mei woman.”

“Agreed. I’m sure Griffin is flashing back and freaking out. How is he doing? How’s Andrew?”

“They’re both pretty upset. Griffin’s holding it together but he’s definitely struggling. Andrew, on the other hand, is barely holding it together.” Danny exhaled loudly. “Griffin and I’ve been helping as much as we can but it’s hard on him since his family is on the mainland and can’t get away.”

“Oh, poor dear. Adrian, we need to make sure we take care of that boy. Dante would want us too.”

“Of course, sweetheart. He’s going to be our son too.” Adrian squeezed his wife’s hand. 

“Danny, thank you for taking care of our son and for looking out for our other one too.” Adrian said from the backseat. 

“I wouldn’t think of doing anything else...especially now.”

“Ok, let’s talk about something happier for a bit. How are our grandchildren?”

The remainder of the ride was filled with talk of Grace, Charlie, and Matty. Danny also filled them in in their newest family member, Nahele. Without missing a beat, both Adrian and Marie asked about their newest grandson like it was the most natural thing and damn, did that make Danny’s heart burst with love for Griffin’s parents. Nahele is going to be so overwhelmed by their acceptance that he’s pretty sure he’ll cry. 

“Ok, we’re here.” Danny smiled as he pulled into the driveway. 

“Danny, this place looked nice in the pictures you sent us but this is amazing.”

“Thanks, Marie, ah mom. It took us a while to find it but we’re very happy with our choice. It didn’t hurt that my promotion last year helped us get something bigger that we first thought we could afford. Oh, and Griffin is a financial genius and negotiated the whole deal. He’s quite impressive.” 

“That’s all Adrian’s influence. I’m horrible with money.”

“She’s not lying, Danny...but I love her anyways.” Everyone laughed as they exited the car. 

“Danny, let me help you with the bags.”

“No worries, dad. I got them. You’ve been traveling.” 

“Thanks, son.” 

Danny, Adrian, and Marie made their way towards the house as Danny hoped his team would find Dante quickly so the family could recover from their latest ordeal. 

************

Charlie heard the front door close and ran out of the kitchen. As he approached the door, the young boy saw his dad and grandparents. 

“Nana! Papa! You’re here!” Charlie ran to his grandmother and she scooped him up in her arms. 

“Hi, Charlie. You’re getting so big. Give your nana a kiss.” Charlie kissed Marie on the cheek. 

“Hey, little man.” Adrian extended his hand and they bumped fists. 

“Papa! You still taking care of your heart? Daddy worries.” 

Adrain smiled at his grandson. “Yes, the Doctor said I’m in perfect health.” 

“Good. Doctor said I was doing really good too. No more needles for me.”

“That’s awesome, sweetheart.” Marie ruffled Charlie’s hair. 

Danny smiled at his son and then saw Griffin walking towards them with Matty in his arms. 

“Mom! Dad!” Griffin extended his free arm and hugged his parents.” 

“Ok, what are you feeding my grandkids? They’re both growing so fast.” 

“Ma...both kids are well within the growth range for their ages.” 

“That’s good, honey. Now, let me hold my grandbaby.” Griffin took Charlie from Marie and then handed Matty to his mother. “Oh my god. He’s so perfect. Yes you are. Such a sweet little boy.” 

Matty looked up at his grandmother and smiled. He had only met her a couple of times before so he still looked at here suspiciously but he seemed to like the sound of her voice. 

“Hi, Matty. Do you remember me? I’m your nana.”

Matty giggled and moved his arms up and down and scooted his bottom in her arms. “Nana. “Hi.”  
Marie knew her grandson had started talking and heard him over video chat a couple times but hearing it in person just melted her heart. “Adrian, did you hear? Everyone, did you hear that? Matty said nana and hi.”

“Yes, ma we all heard it.”

“What did we all hear?” Nahele asked as he entered the room. 

“Nahele, son, come here. Danno and I want to introduce you to my parents.” Marie handed Matty over to Danny. 

Nahele looked at Griffin’s parents and extended his hand to them. “It’s very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Vasco.” 

“Oh no no no…that will just not do.” Marie said surprising everyone. “Call us nana and papa like all of our grandchildren do.” Marie smiled and then pulled Nahele into a tight hug. 

“Yes, I agree with my beautiful wife. None of this Mr. and Mrs. Vasco nonsense.” Adrian joined in the hug. 

Nahele was so overwhelmed by the love and acceptance he was feeling that he started to cry tears of joy. “Thank you nana and papa.”

Danny and Griffin watched as Nahele was being hugged by his now unofficially adoptive grandparents. They were both so happy for Nahele, who at one time had no family and was now part of theirs. Both men were so proud of the young man that they have come to see as one of their sons. 

“Ok, now that introductions are out of the way, what do you say we get you two settled into your room. Then, maybe some breakfast before I have to head back to HQ? Oh, and if we’re all lucky, Grace might wake up by then.” Danny smiled. “I swear that girl can sleep through anything.”

“You’re one to talk, sweetie” Griffin laughed. 

“Yeah yeah.” Danny smiled. “Babe how about you show your parents to their room?” 

“Sure thing, sweetie.” 

Marie handed Matty to Danny while Griffin put Charlie back on the ground, who immediately ran back in the den to watch cartoons. 

“Mom, Dad, follow me.” Griffin grabbed his parents bags and then took them upstairs to their bedroom. They would be staying in the guest room that had it’s on en suite, which would give them privacy. 

“C’mon son. Let’s get breakfast started. You can wow your new grandparents with your culinary skills.”

“Uh huh…more like, Nahele please make breakfast cause your dad doesn’t want to.” The young man laughed.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t, Danno…but that’s ok, I’d be happy to whip up breakfast. I’ve got a couple new things I want to try.”

“Great.” Danny started to walk towards the kitchen and then realized that Nahele wasn’t following him. “Son, is everything ok?”

“Ah, yeah…well, no. I’m just worried about dad. He seems a bit on edge…not his normal self. Is everything ok?”

“First, everything is ok. Well, as ok as it can be considering the current situation with Dante. However, I forget how observant and intuitive you are about people’s feelings.” Danny put his arm free around Nahele. “Griffin’s been having some trouble with Dante being taken because it’s bringing up memories of when Daiyu Mei took me. It’s brought back the feelings he had…the feeling that he was going to lose me. So, he’s struggling right now.”

“Yeah, I can understand that he’d be having difficulty right now. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Danny smiled and loved that Nahele was always thinking of others and how he could help them when they were in need. “I think the best thing you can do is to act as normally as possible. Don’t treat Griffin any differently…he needs to have a sense of normalcy right now. Ya know? Just be there like always.”

“I can definitely do that, Danno.”

“That’s my boy.” Danny hugged Nahele and patted him on the back. “Ok, let’s get to making some breakfast and I’ll go change this one. Something smells awful.”

“Yeah, you can take care of that for sure. Have fun!”

“Gee thanks!” Danny laughed and then took Matty up to his room to change his diaper…the one thing that was a constant in their lives…the one thing they could count on…dirty diapers.

*************

Danny made it to the Five-0 office just in time to greet Fin and his SEAL buddies, Rodriquez and Dixon. All three men were decked out in fatigues with full duffle bags over their shoulders. 

“Danno!” Fin reached out and pulled Danny into a hug. 

“Hey, Fin! It’s good to see you.” Danny smiled. “Who are your friends?”

“This is Rodriguez and Dixon. Javier and James respectively.” Fin looked at his buddies and indicated that they could drop their bags. “Gentlemen, this is Commander Danny Williams-Vasco, Griffin’s husband.” 

“Sir, it’s nice to meet you. Vasco’s told us a lot about you.” 

“Yeah, Fin wouldn’t stop talking about his bad ass brother-in- law.” 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you too. I wish it were under better circumstances however.”

“Speaking of, can we get a sit rep?”

“Of course. My team was just about to give me an update. Come and I’ll introduce you then catch you up on the latest.”

Danny, Fin, along with Rodriguez and Dixon walk over to the team who are gathered around the smart table. The team looks up and sees the four men approaching. 

“Good morning everyone. Before you update me on the latest, I want to introduce you to Lieutenant Vasco and two of the SEALs from his squad Rodriguez and Dixon.”

“Hello. As Danny said, I’m Lieutenant Vasco, Griffin’s and Dante’s brother. My men and I are here to help get Dante back and we look forward to working with you.”

The team was impressed by the SEALs and one by one they introduced themselves. Junior introduced himself last and Danny had to laugh watching him fall back into his SEAL persona…he had to have used the word sir at least ten times in less than three minutes. 

“Ok, now that introductions are out of the way, what’s the latest on the investigation?”

Tani spoke up first. “Junior and I spoke to Janice’s sister, Andrea Barrington-Smythe and she has some interesting things to say.” Tani took a deep breath. “Apparently, Janice was raped when she was a teen and got pregnant. Her parents found out and then sent her away to have the baby.”

“So, I assume things didn’t go well?”

“That’s correct, sir.” Junior took over telling the team about Janice’s past. “Janice was sent to a facility that was more like a prison for pregnant teens. She was locked away until she had the baby. Once the baby was born, her parents took it away and told her it died.”

“Damn! That’s rough.” Lou added.

“Yeah, it turns out the baby didn’t die but her parents had no intention of letting her raise the child. So, they gave it up for adoption. Janice had a breakdown when she learned her baby died. The whole story is sad but the worst part, Janice’s parents had her committed.” 

“What happened to her after that?” Lou asked. 

“Janice’s sister said she was let out of the psychiatric hospital when she was 18 and released into the custody of their parents. By that time, Andrea was in college and didn’t visit home that often.” Tani paused. “Anyway, several years later, Janice left home one day and never returned.” 

“That’s odd.” Danny asked. 

“We thought that too so we asked Andrea if they ever located her sister and she said they never heard from her again. In fact, her parents had her declared legally dead.” 

Junior jumped in… “Andrea did tell us that about two weeks before she disappeared, Janice drained her trust fund but no one knows where the money is now.”

“Well, that’s an interesting wrinkle.” 

“Danny, what’re you thinking?” Fin asked his brother-in-law.

“Just sounds a bit too convenient. This Janice takes out all her money and then within weeks she disappears.”

“Boss, do you think this Autumn could be Janice?”

“It’s definitely looking like a possibility. Any word on those finger prints? Where’s Cole?”

“Right here boss.” Cole walked up to the group and started pulling up some data on the smart table. “Ok, when we discovered that Janice’s fingerprints were on the cup we found in the trash, we looked closer at the employee records. Because all the hospital employees go through extensive background checks, which includes fingerprints, we were able to match Janice’s fingerprints to someone who does work at the hospital.” Cole swiped the table and two images appeared on the screen on the wall – Janice and a second woman.  
“Ok, like Cole said, Janice’s fingerprints matched one of the hospital employees. Her name is Autumn Cain. We looked at both of their driver’s license pictures and noticed a resemblance.” Quinn added. “We worked with Eric and he was able to put this together for us.” Quinn pressed the table while everyone looked at the display on the wall. “If you look at the picture of Janice and then overlay it with Autumn’s, you can see their basic facial features are similar. So, we took Janice’s picture and applied some simple cosmetic changes…and voila! They are the same person.” 

“Wow! Great job you two.” Danny smiled at Cole and Quinn with a sense of pride. “Ok, so what do we know about this Autumn?”

“After we made the connection, we looked into her financial records and noticed that she recently rented a house not too far from the hospital.”

“Ok, we should check that out.”

“Hold up, boss. There’s something else. Autumn also rented a small house a bit further outside the city. Oh, and we heard from our contact that the hospital that Autumn didn’t show up for her shift and didn’t call in. They tried to call her, but no answer.” Quinn added. 

“Ok, where is this other house? Sounds like she might be keeping Dante there and not at her primary residence.” 

Cole swiped the table and showed the team where Autumn’s second house was located. “There, it’s a bit more secluded so a perfect place for some privacy.”

“Nice work. Ok, Fin you and your team, along with Cole and Quinn, you’re with me. We’ll go to the secondary house. Tani, Junior, Lou and Adam, you check out her primary residence. Between the two teams, hopefully we’ll get lucky and find Dante.”

“Sounds good, boss.” Lou replied. “Tani, Junior, Adam you’re with me.”

“Ok, let’s move out and get Dante back.” 

“Right behind you, Commander.” Fin replied as they headed out of HQ to rescue his brother. 

************

Once Danny, Fin, and their teams found Dante things happened quickly. They were able to stop Autumn from carrying out her plan. The woman was basically unresponsive when they got there. They decided to have her put under a 72 hour psychiatric hold so she could be evaluated by doctors. They would sort out her arrest later. Their first priority was to get Dante to the hospital to be checked out by a doctor. Of course, Dante insisted he was fine and didn’t need to go to the hospital. However, he was overruled but Griffin, his parents, Fin, and most importantly, Andrew. There was no way his fiancé was going to be let him not be thoroughly checked out by a doctor. Who knew what that woman gave him…so yes, he was going to the hospital. 

After being thoroughly checked out, the doctor insisted that he spend the night for observation. Andrew decided to stay but everyone else returned to Danny and Griffin’s house but would be back in the morning when Danny would get his statement. Now, Dante was going to get some much needed rest with his fiancé by his side. 

************ 

Dante began to stir and then and remembered he was in the hospital…and man was it strange being the one in the bed and not the doctor. As he opened his eyes he saw Andrew asleep in the chair next to the bed. Dante could only imagine the stress he must have been going through after he went missing. He was just glad that everything worked out and Danny, Fin, and their teams showed up when they did. He had thought Autumn was going to go through with trying to get pregnant with his baby, which would have been a nightmare. 

Although he felt bad for Autumn, err Janice, and everything she told him she went though as a teenager, he didn’t feel bad that she was captured and would most likely spend most of her life either in jail or a mental institution. She definitely had to pay for her crimes. 

Dante adjusted the settings on the bed so he could sit up and get some water. As he filled the cup, he noticed Andrew starting to wake up. He looked at his fiancé and smiled, which was returned. 

“Good morning.”

“Morning. How’re you feeling?”

“I’m ok...have a bit of a headache but I’m sure that’s from the drugs she gave me.”

“Yeah, the doctor said they should be flushed from your system by morning.” Andrew looked at Dante with sad look on his face.

“What’s with the sad face? I’m here. I’m safe. There’s no need to be sad.”

“I know, but I can’t help thinking about what could have happened.”

“Well, there’s no sense thinking about that now is there? Like I said, I’m here and I’m safe. Plus, we should be thinking about more positive things like our wedding.”

“Yeah, now that’s something I’d rather be thinking about.” Andrew smiled and then moved to the bed and slid next to Dante. “Mmmm...this is much better.”  
“Agreed.” Dante hugged his fiancé and then gave him a deep kiss. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I’m so fucking happy Danny and Fin found you.”

“Me too. I knew Danny would find me...I just needed to hold out until he did.”

“He and his team were amazing as were Griffin, Fin and his team. Oh, and your parents too. Everyone was so great and they really took care of me. I’m one lucky man.”

“Yes, we’re both lucky to have such a loving and caring family.” Dante smile. “Speaking of family, where is everyone?”

“Your parents, Fin and his team went back to Danny’s and Griffin’s place. They’ll be back before lunch. I know Danny still needs to get your official statement.”

“Yeah, I’m glad he didn’t push me for it last night. I was in no condition to talk. You know, he’s a good brother-in-law.”

“Agreed.” Andrew smiled. “Until everyone show up or until a nurse shows up, how about we just cuddle?”

“That’s an excellent idea.” Dante pulled Andrew closer and they drifted back to sleep. 

*************

Nahele got out of bed and went downstairs to make some coffee. He knew everyone would be waking up soon so he wanted to get a jump on breakfast. Once the coffee was started, he pulled out some pans to start on the food. When he turned around, he was met by the smiling face of the eldest Vasco. 

“Good morning, sir. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“First, call me papa.” Adrian smiled. “Second, no, you didn’t wake me. I’ve been an early riser ever since I was in the Navy.” 

“Well, it must be a Vasco trait because it’s certainly not a Williams trait. Danno and Grace would sleep the day away if they could. Charlie, on the other hand, he did not get that gene.” Nahele laughed. 

Adrian smiled. “So, how’s culinary school going? Griffin told me you’re going to intern in a restaurant?”

“Yeah, I was selected to intern at my teacher’s restaurant. Only three students were selected so it’s kinda a big deal.”  
“That’s great, Nahele. I’m not sure if Griffin told you but my parents own a restaurant back in Seattle. My brother, sister, and I worked there all through school. Heck, we even pitch in nowadays since my parents are up there in age.”

“That sounds cool. So, would you like to help me with breakfast? I’m sure you can teach me a thing or two.”

“Well, I’m not sure about that but I’d love to help. I always enjoy spending time with my grandchildren.” Adrian smiled and noticed the look on Nahele’s face. “Yes, I mean you. Marie and I meant what we said yesterday. You’re now one of our grandchildren, so get used to it.”

“Yes, papa. Thanks for including me in your family.”

“Of course.” Adrian pulled Nahele into a hug. “You know, Griffin talks about you all the time…tells his mother and me how proud he is of you…and we can see why.” 

“Well, Danno and Dad are the best and I’m lucky to have them as well as Grace, Charlie, and Matty.” Nahele smiled and was a bit embarrassed by all the praise. “Ok, we should get things started before everyone wakes up.”

“Agreed” 

“Papa! Hele! What’re you doing?” 

“Hey Charlie! We’re going to make breakfast for everyone.”

“Yay! Hele makes the best breakfasts and I’m starving.”

“Thanks, Charlie. You’re the best breakfast eater.” Nahele ruffled the young boy’s hair. 

“Charlie, can you do your papa a favor? Would you go round up the troops and tell them breakfast will be ready in about 20 minutes?”

“You bet I will. I’m the best helper…Danno told me so.”

“I’m sure you are. Now, off you go.” Adrian gently patted Charlie on the bottom and he ran off laughing the entire way through the house.

*************

Danny and Griffin were sleeping until they heard the sound of Marie talking to Matty over the baby monitor. Their son was laughing as his grandmother was apparently tickling him as she changed him. 

“Your mom is so good with him.”

“She really is, isn’t she? I’m glad she and pop are here even if it was because Dante was kidnapped.”

“Well, I’m just glad we found him before that woman was able to go through with her plan.”

“Me too. Thank you for finding him before it was too late. You and your team are the best.” Griffin smiled. “Hey, I know you still have to get Dante’s official statement but from what you told me, Autumn or Janice…whatever her name is, will be spending some serious time away.”

“Yeah, she won’t be slipping through the cracks that’s for sure.” Danny looked at his husband and saw the look of relief on his face. He was just about to give him a kiss when they heard knocking. 

“Daddy, Danno!”

“I got this, babe.” Griffin jumped up, threw on some clothes, and walked towards the door. He opened it and Charlie was standing there smiling. 

“Daddy! Can I come in?”

“Sure, buddy.” 

Charlie ran into the room, jumped on the bed, and buried himself under the blankets next to his father. 

“Well, good morning to you.” Danny reached down and tickled his son causing him to laugh. 

“Morning, Danno.” The boy choked out between laughs. 

“So, what brings you up here?”

“Papa told me to round up the troops. He’s making breakfast with Hele. He said it would be ready in 20 minutes.”

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Uncle Fin and the SEALs are in the pool with Eddie. Nana is changing baby brother. Gracie kicked me out of her room cause she was sleeping.” Charlie laughed. 

“Ok, go tell papa we’ll be down shortly.”

“Ok, daddy.” Charlie jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.  
“Wow! He’s certainly full of energy this morning.”

“Yeah, I think he’s excited to have your parents and Fin here.” Danny smiled and then got out of bed. “Whaddaya say we head downstairs and see what your dad and Nahele whipped up for breakfast?

“Sounds good to me. Let’s see if ma’s finished getting Matty ready...oh, and you can wake up Grace.” Griffin laughed. 

“Gee, thanks.”

“Better you than me Danno.”

*************

“Uncle Fin!” Charlie called out as he stood by the side of the pool trying to get his uncle’s attention. He stared at the three men and was in awe as the SEALs swam laps in the water. He started laughing when he saw Eddie swimming alongside them. 

Before he knew what happened, Fin popped up in front of him, grabbed him, and pulled him into the water. Charlie was laughing as his uncle tossed him in the air and then caught him, pulling him under the water. Then, Fin tossed him up and over to Rodriguez, who then tossed Charlie over to Dixon. The whole time the blond-haired boy was laughing as he went flying through the air. 

“Higher! Throw me higher!

“Ok, guys, you heard my nephew!” Fin yelled out to his buddies and they tossed him higher into the air. 

Charlie was having a great time with the SEALs and completely forgot about breakfast. They continued to play in the pool until they heard someone clearing their throat. Charlie, Fin, Rodriguez, and Dixon all looked up and saw the patriarch of the family looking down at them. 

“Hey, pops! What’s up?”

“What’s up? I’ll tell you what’s up? Charlie was supposed to round you up for breakfast so imagine my surprise when I heard the four of you making so much noise out here. Now, get your butts out of the pool, dry off, and come to breakfast. Nahele and I made a feast and you better get inside and eat up.”

“Yes, sir.” All three SEALs replied to the retired Navy officer in unison.

“Yes, sir.” Charlie added and saluted his grandfather.  
At that, Adrian turned and went back into the house. 

“Wow! Your dad’s scary when he wants to be.” 

“Javier, you have no idea…you can take the man out of the Navy but you can’t take the Navy out of the man.” Fin laughed. “Ok, let’s get inside before he pulls rank on us.”

The three SEALs and Charlie got out of the pool and made their way inside as Eddie shook off and laid down in the sun.

*************

After a very loud and fun family breakfast, Fin decided it was time to get some answers about the whereabouts of one Lt Commander Steve McGarrett. 

“Danny, do you have a couple minutes to talk?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Can we go somewhere a bit more private?”

“Um ok...let’s go into Griffin’s work-shed. The kids never go in there so we’ll have privacy.”

Danny and Fin walked into the shed and closed the door. 

“Damn! This is a nice set up.”

“Yeah, Griffin loves to tinker out here so we made sure to deck it out. You know how it is with high stress jobs...coming out here really helps him decompress on really tough days.”

“I can relate. It’s good to have an outlet.”

“Agreed.” Danny smiled and then got a serious look on his face. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?” 

“Where the hell is McGarrett? I asked Griffin about him when I called and he said he was away. Then, he didn’t want to talk about it. So, what gives? After everything that happened to you, what possible reason could McGarrett have to leave?” 

Danny looked at his brother-in-law and thought about how he was going to answer the question. “Well, that’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

“Ok. You’re going to want to take a seat.”

Both men sat down and Danny told his brother-in-law the reason for Steve’s departure. He started with Doris faking her deaths, Steve and Mary being shipped off, his father’s murder, Doris returning to life and then actually dying, Wo Fat’s reign of terror, and every other detail of Steve’s life over the last 10 plus years. To say Fin was surprised would be an understatement. 

“Wow! That’s some crazy shit. I’m surprised he didn’t lose it sooner.”

“Yeah, Steve’s never been good with emotions so he’d been holding in a lot over the years. Add that to all he saw as a SEAL and it was a perfect recipe for him needing to get away.”

“Danny, I don’t know what to say. I know you two were close. It must have been difficult when he left.”

“At first, I was pissed off beyond belief. I mean, here I was just days after being kidnapped and almost dying, and my best friend just leaves. Sure, it hurt like hell but I wasn’t the only one upset by him taking off. Charlie still wonders why his uncle left. Grace hasn’t completely forgiven him yet...worst of all was Nahele. That kid looked at Steve like his father and he didn’t even get a goodbye. So, yeah, it sucked. Thankfully, things are getting better and Steve’s finally taking care of himself so, although still not ideal, we’re coping.”

“That good.” Fin squeezed Danny’s shoulder. “Ya know, being a SEAL extracts a price and I’m glad I have my family, otherwise, I’m not sure how I’d cope. Sounds like Steve didn’t have that support structure growing up and when he was in the Navy.”

“Yeah, you can say that. We’ve all tried our best to be that support as his ohana, but it just got to be too much.” Danny sighed. “So, that’s more or less the whole story.”

“Do you expect Steve to come back to Hawaii?”

“That Fin, is a great question to which I don’t have an answer. He said he’s coming back, and I hope he does, but at this point it’s anyone’s guess.”

“Well, I’m sure once he figures things out he’ll be back. From just the short time I’ve been here I can see and feel how much love there is with you, Griffin, the kids, and even your team. He’d be a fool not to come back to all of this. I know I wouldn’t give up everything you have here.”

“You know, you, Katie, and the kids are always welcome to visit…or, move here. I could use a man of your talents on the team.” Danny smiled.

“Oh don’t tempt me brother.” Fin laughed.

“How long will you be here? Do you have to get back right away?”  
“Nope, I’m using some of my leave time so I have a month. Rodriguez and Dixon will be heading back tomorrow. I’ve even arranged for Katie and the kids to come over next week.”

“Well, we’re happy to have you stay with us. We’ve got the room so no need to pay for a hotel.”

“Are you sure? We wouldn’t want to be an imposition.”

“Yes, I’m sure…you’re family and Griffin and the kids will love having you here. Just be ready for Charlie to be your shadow. That boy loves his SEALs.” Danny laughed.

“Yeah, he’s a great little guy. I’m sure he and my Nicky will get along great.”

“Then it’s settled, you, Katie, and the kids will stay with us. You can have the guest room once your parents leave and the kids will take Grace’s room. She’s hardly here since she lives in the dorms.” 

“Great! I’ll let Katie know when I talk to her later.” Fin smiled and pulled Danny into a hug.

“Wow! Not that I’m complaining, but what’s the hug for?”

“Just wanted to thank you for being such a great brother-in-law and for finding Dante. You’re a good man Daniel Williams. Correction…Williams-Vasco.”

“Thanks, Fin. I’m glad everything worked out.” Danny smiled. “How about we get back inside before people start to wonder what happened to us?”

“Sounds good. I’d like to spend some time getting to know Nahele a bit better, catching up with Grace, and of course I need my Charlie and Matty time. Then, I suppose we’ll be heading over to the hospital to talk to Dante.”

“Yeah, I need to get his official statement while it’s still fresh in his memory.” Danny sighed. “Let’s get inside and get things going.”

Danny and Fin exited the shed and joined the family before having to head over to the hospital to see Dante. Today would be a long day but having their entire family there would definitely make things a lot easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Griffin, and his parents make their way to the hospital to see Dante and so Danny can get his statement about his kidnapping. We learn a bit more of what it was like for Dante and we get to see his fiancées reaction to what happened. Back at the Williams-Vasco house, Grace joins the boys in the pool and gets a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.

The drive to the hospital to get Dante’s statement was too quiet for Danny’s liking. It was making him feel uneasy. He looked at Griffin and then reached over and put his hand on his husband’s leg as he drove. 

Griffin smiled at the soothing touch of his husband and then quickly glanced in the rear view mirror and saw his mom smile at Danny’s gesture. Griffin always wanted a love like his parents had and he was lucky to have found it with Danny. He hoped that his brother would have the same thing with Andrew, now that this whole ordeal was over. 

Not being able to take the silence any longer, Danny cleared his throat getting everyone’s attention. “So, there’s something I need to talk about before we get to the hospital. After everyone has had a chance to see Dante, I need to get his official statement about what happened. I know you’ll all want to be in the room but I need to limit who’s there. Marie, Adrian if Dante’s ok with you being in the room you’re welcome to stay. However, it’s Dante’s call as to who’s in the room. There may be some aspects of his ordeal that he might not feel comfortable talking about with an audience. Remember, he’s a victim of a crime and he needs to be respected as such.”

“I just hate this whole thing. Why did she take my baby? My sweet Dante.” Marie was holding back her tears as her husband pulled her close. 

“Mom, Danny will find out but we need to let him do his job. I know it’ll be difficult but we need to be strong for Dante. He’s probably putting up a brave front but he’s going to need us more than he realizes.”

“Sweetheart, Griffin is right. We can’t crowd Dante and we need to let him handle how much involvement he wants from us. We’ll make sure he knows we love him and will be there when he’s ready.”

“I know you’re right my love, but you know I don’t like feeling useless. I need to do something.”

“Mom, I get it. When Charlie was sick I had to do everything I could to help him...and when Grace had her car accident I couldn’t do anything but wait. It was the hardest thing for me to do as a parent.” Danny took a deep breath. “Just be there for him and let him know he’ll always be your little boy...even if he’s a grown man.” Danny laughed. 

“Thank you, Danny. We’re so lucky to have you as part of the family.” Marie reached and grabbed Danny’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Ok, we’re here. Let’s get inside and see that brother of mine.” 

Griffin, Danny, Marie, and Adrian entered the hospital and made their way to Dante’s room. The next couple of hours were going to be difficult but Danny knew Dante would have all the support he needed. 

*************

Grace looked out the window and watched her uncle, brothers and two SEALs having a good time in the pool below. Now that Matty was down for his nap, she was ready to have some fun of her own. She took out her sexiest bikini, put it on, grabbed her wrap, and then tied it around her waist. She looked in the mirror and smiled as she thought about the handsome SEAL who she noticed at breakfast. Rodriguez, looked at her several times throughout the morning. She even caught him looking at her when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. Grace smiled as she thought about how Rodriquez blushed when she caught him. He was absolutely adorable. After checking herself in the mirror one more time, she made her way downstairs to join the boys in the pool. 

As she approached the pool, Grace heard the guys having a good time and was excited to join them. She was even more excited to have a bit of fun with the two hot SEALs. Sure, her uncle was a hottie too but he was almost her father’s age and well, her uncle. 

With her towel and sunscreen in one hand and a book in the other, Grace walked to the far end of the pool, put her book and sunscreen down, and then laid her towel over the chaise. She could tell Rodriguez and Dixon were staring at her but her eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses, so they couldn’t tell that Grace was watching them too. The two men were in the shallow end of the pool standing up exposing their well-defined torsos and upper bodies. She knew SEALs kept in good shape but damn, these two were FINE! 

Grace was quickly distracted by the sounds of her brothers and uncle having a splash fight not too far from where she was standing. She smiled at them as they enjoyed the water. Grace reached for her sunscreen and gave the bottle a quick shake. To her surprise, the cap popped off and covered her stomach with sunscreen. As she reached down, she dropped the bottle and it skidded across the ground. Rodriguez and Dixon saw what happened and both men jumped out of the pool to help the brunette. As they made their way over to her, Rodriguez pushed Dixon into the pool, which gave him the advantage. He reached for the bottle and then looked up at the bikini-clad teen.

“I believe you dropped this.” 

“Thank you, Javi. I’m a bit of a klutz today.” Grace grabbed the bottle as she slowly worked the sunscreen into the skin on her stomach making sure to draw Rodriguez’s attention to her mid-section. “Ah, would you mind helping me get my back? I can’t reach it and I don’t want to get burned.”

“Yeah, sure.” Rodriguez took the bottle from Grace and squeezed a small amount into his hands and then started to rub it between his palms warming it up before applying it to her back.

“Thanks again Javi.” Grace smiled at the SEAL. “If you're not careful this Hawaiian sun can really do some damage." Grace pulled her sunglasses down and noticed Javier's skin was already a nice shade of brown. "It certainly doesn't look like you need any work on your tan.” She winked at the SEAL.

“Yeah, my Latin blood definitely helps with the tan…but I still need to use sunscreen. Maybe you can help me with my back?” 

Grace smiled knowing that her plan worked, and the boy was hooked. She knew he was only in town for one more night, but she really wasn’t looking for a relationship having recently broken up with her boyfriend. However, there was nothing wrong with having a bit of fun with a sexy SEAL. She deserved it after all.

“Sure, I’d be happy to help.” After Rodriquez finished helping Grace, she began to apply a nice layer of sunscreen to his very muscular back. She rubbed the lotion into his muscles with a slow deliberate motion. She even thought she heard the SEAL let out a soft moan, which was very much appreciated. “Ok, all done. I think we’re both protected now.”

Rodriguez stayed seated for a couple more minutes as he didn’t want to get up in his current state. Grace’s almost sensual application of the sunscreen definitely got a rise out of the young SEAL. He needed to break the tension, so he cleared his throat and started to ask Grace a question. “Grace?”

“Yes, Javi?” Grace knew calling Rodriguez by this shortened version of his name had an impact on the SEAL. 

“Um, this is my last night here before going back to San Diego and I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me…maybe dinner and a movie?” 

“Yes, I would love to go out with you.” Grace smiled. 

“Ah, great. Ok…um, we can figure out the details later. How about we cool off in the pool for a bit?”

“Sounds good to me.” Rodriguez stood up and then offered his hand to Grace to help her to her feet. He accidentally pulled to hard and Grace was suddenly pressed up against his muscular chest. Grace looked up at Javier and smiled before laughing at the situation. 

“Oh…I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to pull so hard.”

“It’s ok, Javi…really.” Grace looked at his body and smiled. Damn, he was all muscle. “Don’t worry, I liked being up against you. Play your cards right and maybe we can do that again later.” Grace winked and then jumped in the pool leaving Rodriguez standing there with his mouth wide open. 

*************

After checking in at the nurse’s station, Danny, Griffin, and his parents made their way to Dante’s room. When they walked in, they saw Andrew pressed up against Dante’s side in the bed. Marie smiled at the sight and squeezed her husband’s hand before she cleared her throat. 

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Hi, mom.” Marie moved to her son’s side and gave him a hug. The movement in the bed woke Andrew. “Good morning, sleepy head.” 

“Morning.” Andrew was about to get out of the bed when Dante stopped him. 

“Oh no you don’t. I didn’t say you could leave.” Dante laughed. 

“You better listen to him, Andrew. My brother always gets what he wants. Isn’t that right, squirt?”

“I love you too, bro.” the youngest Vasco smiled. “Hey dad, Danny.”

“Hi son. How are you feeling?”

“Not too bad all things considered.”

“That’s great to hear, son.”

“Yeah, everyone’s been worried about you and will be glad that you’re ok.” Griffin added.

“I second that.” Andrew spoke up. 

“I know I was on some heavy drugs last night but I thought I saw Fin.”

“That’s because you did, little bro. Our badass SEAL brother came all the way to Hawaii to save your sorry ass.”

“Griffin be nice to your brother. He’s been through quite the ordeal.”

“Yes, mom. Sorry, Dante.”

“It’s cool. I appreciate that you’re treating me like normal. Please, no need to walk on eggshells around me.” Dante sighed. “So, where’s Fin?”

“He’s back at our place with the kids and his two SEAL buddies. He figured they’d be releasing you today, so he’ll see you later at our place.”

“Gotcha. Danny, I want to thank you for finding me. I knew you would.”

“You’re welcome. You’re my brother and there was no way anyone was going to mess with my family.” Danny smiled. 

“That’s right, Danny. You and Fin brought my boy back and now all four, soon to be five, of my boys are safe.” Adrian smiled and they could all see tears in his eyes. 

Marie pulled her husband into a hug and patted his back. “There there...my big bad Navy man. You’re such a softie for your boys.” 

Everyone smiled as Marie and Adrian hugged and they could see how much the two loved each other. 

************* 

The family visited with Dante and Andrew for the next hour and then Danny figured it was time to stop ignoring the elephant in the room. 

“So, not to break up this reunion but I do need to get your statement, Dante.”

“Oh, Danny can’t it wait?”

“Mom, it’s ok. Danny’s right and I want to get this over with already.”

Danny cleared his throat and then proceeded. “All right, first, I want you to be comfortable so it’s up to you who stays in the room. You’re going to have to tell me every detail of what happened and if there’s anything you don’t want to talk about in front of your family, tell me now.”

“Mom, Dad, if it’s ok with you, I’d rather talk to Danny alone…well, with Andrew here as well.” Dante felt bad but he really didn’t want to tell his parents, especially his mother, all the things Janice did to him. “Please don’t be mad.”

“Sweetheart, we’re not mad. We understand. Just know that we’re here for you no matter what.” Marie squeezed Dante’s hand. 

“You’re mom’s right. We’re here in whatever capacity you need us to be. Your brother, mom, and I will be in the cafeteria while you talk to Danny.” Adrian looked at Danny. “Take care of our boy and text us when you’re done.”

“Of course.” 

Griffin walked over to his husband and gave him a hug. He pressed his mouth up to Danny’s ear, whispered that he loved him, then backed away. “Ok, we should get going. Call us if you need us, bro.” Griffin and his parents left the room leaving Danny alone with Dante and Andrew. 

“Are you ready?”

“I guess so...I just want to move on from this whole mess.”

“That’s understandable. So, let’s start with the morning when Janice took you from the hospital parking garage. We know she gave you a cup of coffee laced with Rohypnol before you left the hospital. We found the cup in the trash where you discarded it…good thing you did because it gave us both your fingerprints and there was a trace of the drug still inside.”

“I remember drinking the coffee and thinking it tasted funny but it was hospital coffee, so I didn’t think too much about it at the time.”

“Ok, what happened next?”

“I walked over to my car and that’s when I heard Autumn, um Janice calling my name. I turned around and she was standing there with a weird look on her face. Then, she started talking to me but I really couldn’t make out what she was saying because my head started pounding, my vision got blurry, and then my legs got weak.”

“Yes, that would be the effect of the drug. Go on please.”

“Well, the next thing I remembered I was lying on a bed in a strange room wearing only my boxer briefs. My wrists and ankles were bound and pulled to the sides of the bed.”

Danny and Dante heard Andrew gasp. 

“Andrew, if this is too much for you, I’d understand if you wanted to wait outside.”

“No, I’ll be ok. I want to be here for you.” Andrew reached for Dante’s hand. 

“Ok, can you describe anything else about the room? Any details you remember would be helpful.”

“There was an IV stand and bag at the side of the bed and she was giving me fluids no doubt mixed with drugs. I’d also been catheterized so I wouldn’t piss in the bed. I knew at that point I was being held by someone with medical knowledge.”

“That makes sense. Anything else?”

“I really couldn’t see too much other than a dresser with some type of camera, which I’m assuming she was using to watch me when she wasn’t there. Oh, there was also a small table next to the bed but other than that, the room was basically empty.”

“Ok, did Janice ever enter the room? Did you talk to her?”

“She came into the room later on that first day that she took me and then on the second day as well.” Dante paused. “The first time she came in the room I faked that I was out of it to see what she’d do. At first, she didn’t notice that I was awake, so I snuck a look and realized it was Autumn from the hospital. She had a tray of food and set it down on the table next to the bed. At that point, she realized I was awake.”

“What happened next?”

“She wanted me to eat and said something about needing my strength. I tried to eat a bit of food not wanting to upset her.” Dante paused and Danny could tell he was hesitating. 

“Are you ok? Do you need some water before continuing?”

“No, I’m ok.” Dante looked at Andrew. “I’m sorry sweetie but this next part is going to be hard to hear. Please know that I’m ok…it’s over and she didn’t hurt me.” 

“I’m ok. Just tell Danny what happened so we can get past this mess.” 

“So, after I ate some food, she started to touch my face and then ran her hands down my body and said I was the perfect specimen. She then moved her hands to the waistband of my boxer briefs, lifted it up, and tucked it under my testicles. My genitals were now exposed, and she started to touch me. I tried my best not to get aroused but there must have been something in the IV and I couldn’t stop it.”

“I know this is difficult, so take your time.” 

“Thanks, Danny.” Dante took a deep breath and then continued. “I really thought she was going to masturbate me but then she took her hand off my penis and went back to feeding me some fruit. She kept talking about me needing my energy and that I was going to enjoy what she had planned. When I finished eating, she switched out the IV and then added something to it with a syringe. I’m guessing more drugs to keep me pliable.”

“That bitch. I want to wring her neck.” Andrew growled. 

“Andrew, please calm down. I’m here. I’m ok.” Dante squeezed his fiancée’s hand in an effort to reassure the man that he was ok. 

“So, after she switched out the IV, what happened next?”

“She went back to touching me and said I earned a reward, which was her hands all over my erect penis. Again, I fought the urge, but the drugs made it impossible not to get hard. Then, she said I would willingly want her to get me hard even without the drugs. I told her there was no way and then she got mad.”

“Mad how? What did she do?”

“She grabbed my dick and squeezed it causing me pain and told me that she was in control and I’d do what she said. Then, she started to stroke my penis and I feared that she was going to make me ejaculate.” 

“Fucking bitch!” 

“Andrew, it’s ok. Nothing happened.” Dante looked at his fiancée and tried to calm him down. 

“I know this is hard for both of you, but are you ok to continue?”

“Yes, we’re fine. Right Andrew?” Andrew nodded in agreement.

“So, you said nothing happened?”

“Yes, that’s correct. Just before she went too far, her phone rang. At first, she didn’t hear it so I made sure to tell her hoping it would get her to stop, which thankfully it did. She answered the call and it was the hospital calling her back into work. She pulled my boxer briefs up and then left for the night.”

“Thank you, Dante. I know this was a lot so let’s take a break. Just relax for a bit…maybe drink some water while I go sort my notes and make a couple calls. I’ll be back in 10 minutes.” 

Dante looked over and Andrew, who was looking out the window, and could tell that he was visible shaken by what he just told Danny. He felt for his fiancée and wanted to comfort him. “Andrew, can you look at me please?” Dante’s words were met with silence. He slowly got out of bed and made his way over to the other man and put his arms around him pressing his lips to Andrew’s neck…and that was all it took for the flood gates to open. He could feel Andrew shaking and knew he was crying. “I’ve got you…let it out.” 

Andrew began to sob loudly and uncontrollably. All of the stress, the feelings of helplessness, knowing he couldn’t do anything to help Dante, and now finding out how close things came to being so much worse. It was all hitting him at once and he couldn’t control his emotions. 

Andrew could have never imagined that something like this would happen. It was as if his whole world changed overnight and it was a lot to process. The one thing that was helping right now was feeling Dante’s strong arms around him, letting him know that everything would be ok. 

“Andrew, I am so sorry you had to go through this mess. I wish I could make it all go away and we could go back to the way things were before Janice.” 

“Dante, why are you apologizing to me? You’re the one who was kidnapped. I should be comforting you right now.” 

“I feel horrible that you have to deal with all of this. We should be planning our wedding right now and not dealing with this shit. I’m so fucking pissed at myself. How could I have been so stupid?” Dante was finally feeling the full impact of the situation. He was trying to be strong, but he couldn’t keep it in any longer. “I shouldn’t have taken that coffee…it was already after 1:00 am…what was I thinking drinking coffee that late? Fuck! This is all my fault!”

“Hey! Look at me and listen closely. You’re not to blame…this is not your fault. You did nothing wrong. The person to blame is that psycho who kidnapped you and tried to…I don’t even want to know what she was planning.” Andrew held Dante close. “We’re going to get through this…do you hear me? We are not going to let that woman ruin things for us.” Andrew was shocked at his sudden change from being upset to strong and confident but he wasn’t going to let Janice win.

“Thank you, Andrew. I know it’s not my fault but it’s still hard not to think that it is at times. I’m so glad I have you in my life.” 

“Same for me you know…I don’t know what I’d do without you and I’m not planning on finding out either.” Andrew placed a soft kiss on his fiancée’s lips. 

“We should probably compose ourselves…Danny will be back at any minute. Are you sure you want to hear the rest of this?”

“No, but I’m staying because I love you and want to be here to support you.”

“Thank you and I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finishes getting Dante's statement. Grace tells Danny about her date with a SEAL, which doesn't go well. Danny talks to Fin about Javier. Family is always there for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Danny finished his phone calls and took a deep breath before getting up and heading back to Dante’s room. Although he loved being a cop, when it came to taking victim statements, although necessary, it was never one of the highlights of the job. However, if it helped the person get justice for what they had to endure, then it was worth it in the end. 

As he walked towards Dante’s room, Danny thought about what Lou had told him about Janice. After they took her into custody, she had become unresponsive and was now in a catatonic state. Because of this, she had been transferred to a secured psychiatric facility where she could be treated until such time when she could answer for her crimes…if ever. Danny worried that this might not be what Dante wanted to hear so he decided to wait to tell him until after he got his full statement. 

************

Dante and Andrew were talking when they heard Danny enter the room. They looked at the man and could tell something was off but they didn’t want to pry. 

“Hi guys. I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“No, I’m glad you’re back. I’m ready to get this over with so I can get back to my life.” Dante looked at his brother-in-law hoping they could wrap this up quickly. 

“That’s understandable so I’ll try to speed things along.” Danny smiled and then looked at his notes. “So, we left off with Janice getting called back into work. Do you remember what happened after that?” 

“It was a while before Janice came back…not sure how long as I didn’t have a clock or anything but if I were to guess, it was about 12 hours. I remember she came into the room where she was holding me and had another IV bag. She swapped it out with the empty one and then she removed the catheter. Like the last time, she started to stroke my dick and I got hard. I hated that she was able to manipulate my body like that…it was humiliating but I knew it was the drugs causing me to react that way.” Dante took a break, looked at Andrew, and mouthed the words ‘I’m sorry’. His fiancée smiled and squeezed his hand to show his support. 

“Once she got me hard, she took off her clothes and crawled on top of me. I couldn’t stop her physically so my only hope was to distract her with my words. I cleared my throat to get her attention, looked her in the eyes, and asked her why she was doing this to me.” 

“Did she reply?” Danny asked. 

“At first, she didn’t say anything…she just looked at me as if I was speaking another language. So, I asked her again and this time I could tell she understood the question.” Dante continued to tell Danny what happened as he was pulled into the memory of his ordeal. 

_With Autumn now on top of him, Dante feared the worst. He couldn’t physically stop her but maybe he could distract her long enough that she lost her focus._

_“Autumn, why are you doing this? You know this is wrong…I know you’re a good person.” Dante looked at his captor who stopped moving and was staring at the wall above his head. “Autumn, can you hear me? Why are you doing this to me?”_

_Janice was confused at the question and didn’t know how to answer. She started thinking about that horrible incident all those years ago. “Stop please, I’m a good girl. Why are you doing this? I thought you liked me.”_

_“Autumn? What’s going on? Who are you talking to?”_

_“Please stop. You’re hurting me.” Janice cried out as she was now fully lost in her memory._

_Dante looked at Autumn and saw tears rolling down her face. He tried to buck up to snap her out of her memory. “Autumn. Can you hear me?” Dante saw the expression on the confused woman’s face change and she looked down at him._

_“Stop calling me Autumn. My name is Janice.”_

_Dante was confused but went along with the woman. “Ok, Janice. Are you ok?” Dante knew it was strange for him to ask his captor if she was ok but he knew this was his chance to keep her from raping him._

_“What? Oh, um…” Janice realized that she was naked and straddling Dante._

_“I’m not sure what’s going on but are you ok?”_

__

__

_“No, I’m not fine. I’ll never be fine. How could I be?”_

_“What do you mean?” Dante asked hoping to find out why Autumn kidnapped him._

_“It’s not fair. Why did those boys have to do that to me? I only wanted to go to the dance and they destroyed me…raping me over and over. I tried to stop them but they held me down and just laughed.”_

_Dante was shocked by what he heard and couldn’t understand why someone would do this to another person. “I’m so sorry for what those boys did to you.”_

_“Shut up! I don’t need your sympathy. You have no idea what those boys did and how much it cost me.” Janice was so upset that she started to shake. “Those boys took my innocence but that pain faded when I found out I was pregnant. My baby was going to make things better…make the pain of what those animals did to me go away…but then my parents…my fucking parents took my baby. They told me she died but that was a lie…then, they had me locked away in a mental institute.”_

_“Janice, I can’t imagine how painful that must have been for you.”_

_“No, no you can’t…nobody can. But you’re going to make it better…you’re going to give me the child that my parents took from me and then everything will be better.”_

_Dante noticed the look on Janice’s face shift…she was now more focused, which was not a good sign. He suddenly felt her hand on his dick as she stroked him up and down. She started to move down and held his dick at her entrance. Before she could take things further, Dante looked at her and started to talk. “Janice, you have to stop. You’re not a bad person…if you do this you’re no better than the boys who raped you. You know this isn’t right.”_

_Janice heard Dante’s words and realized that she was about to do the same thing that those boys did to her. How could she do this? This wasn’t right. She looked down at the man beneath her and felt like she was going to be sick. This was wrong…no matter what happened to her, this wasn’t right. She took her hand off Dante’s dick and got off the bed._

“…and that’s when you and your team broke in and rescued me.” Dante took a deep breath as he looked at Danny and Andrew.

“Thank you, Dante. I know that couldn’t have been easy for you.” Danny took a breath. “Before we wrap things up, is there anything else you wanted to add to your statement?” 

“No, that about covers it.” Dante sighed. “So what happens next? Will I have to testify in court?”

“That depends on how the state wants to proceed with the case. To be completely transparent, I don’t know when or if she will stand trial.” 

“What? How can that be?” Andrew yelled. 

“I understand your surprise. However, Janice is currently in a psychiatric facility waiting to be evaluated. Ever since we rescued you, she has been catatonic. Based on what we’ve learned from her sister and now from you, Janice has been through so much trauma in her life that the doctors think she’s had a mental break with reality…they don’t know if she’ll ever recover.” 

“Wow! I know this might sound strange, but I feel sorry for her. After hearing what happened to her and how her parents treated her, it’s no wonder she snapped. It’s a lot to handle for anyone.”

“Dante, you’re a good man. I don’t know if I would be so understanding.” Danny looked at Andrew. “These Vasco men are worth their weight in gold. Don’t let him get away.” 

“Oh, I don’t intend to let this one out of my sight for the foreseeable future.” Andrew squeezed Dante’s hand. 

“Well, I should let you two go so I can add your statement to the official report.” Danny stood up and looked at his brother-in-law. “I’m glad you’re ok. Your family would have killed me if my team didn’t find you.”

“Yeah, they are a force to be reckoned with at times.” Dante laughed. “Seriously though, thank you for doing everything you could do to find me. I knew you’d come through…Griffin said you were the best at your job and you proved it again.”

“Thanks, just glad things turned out. Get some rest…oh, and if you two feel up to it, I know the family would love to see you tomorrow. The kids have been so worried and seeing you in person would really help.”

“We’ll be there. I can’t wait to see my niece and nephews. Plus, being around family will help me feel normal.”

“Agreed. Ok, I’m off. I’ll let your parents know we’re done so they can come back and see you.”

“Thanks again, Danny. I’m glad you’re part of the family.”

“The feelings mutual.” Danny smiled and then left the room. 

**************

Danny arrived home after wrapping up the paperwork on Dante’s kidnapping. The team was a great help and he made sure to tell them how much he appreciated them before leaving. He also invited them over for the family barbeque tomorrow. It was definitely needed after everything that happened. 

As he walked through the living room, he heard Grace and Griffin talking in the kitchen. He couldn’t make out what was being said but was curious nonetheless. Before he could get to the kitchen, he saw a blur running down the stairs. 

“Danno! You’re finally home! I missed you!” Charlie launched himself at his father pressing himself against Danny’s right leg.  
The blond reached down and ruffled his son’s hair. “Hey buddy! I missed you too!” Danny smiled. “How was your day? Did you have fun with daddy, uncle Fin, and his SEALs?”

Charlie let go of his father and looked up. “Oh my god, Danno! I had so much fun. Uncle Fin and the SEALs are awesome. Grace had fun too but she was acting silly.” 

“Oh yeah? How was she being silly?” 

“She was being weird around one of the SEALs…they were acting strange. It made me laugh.” Charlie said with a big smile on his face. 

“Well, let’s go find your sister and dad. I think they’re in the kitchen. How does that sound?”

“Can I go back upstairs? I was playing race cars with Uncle Fin and baby brother and they’re probably missing me.”

“Of course you can…we don’t want your uncle and brother to get lonely.” 

“Yay!” Charlie threw his fist in the air and then ran back upstairs. 

Danny smiled to himself and made his way into the kitchen. As he turned the corner, he saw Grace and Griffin sitting at the table so engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t notice him enter the room. He smiled and then cleared his throat. 

“Danno! You’re home.” Grace said nervously. 

“Hey babe. You look tired.” Griffin said as he stood up, walked over to Danny, and pulled him into a hug. 

“Yeah, you can definitely say that.” Danny’s words were muffled as his face was pushed up against his husband’s chest. 

“How are Uncle Dante and Andrew? Will they be coming over later?” Grace asked as her father and Griffin pulled away from each other. 

“They’re as good as can be expected but I don’t think they’re coming over, which is probably for the best. Dante needs his rest as does Andrew. They’ll stop by tomorrow.” Danny sighed. “So, what were you two talking about when I came in? It seemed serious.” Danny looked at Griffin and Grace and waited for a reply. “So? Neither of you have anything to say?”

“Grace, this is all you.” 

“Thanks, dad.” Grace said with just a hint of sarcasm. 

“Ok, someone better talk already.” Danny was starting to get frustrated. 

“So, one of Uncle Fin’s SEALs asked me out on a date.” 

“What? Grace, they’re both several years older and not to mention SEALs.” Danny said sternly. 

“So, uncle Steve’s a SEAL.” 

“My point exactly.” 

“Danno! I'm not a little girl.”

“You'll always be my little girl even when you’re 60!” 

“Dad, can you talk some sense into him?” Grace looked at Griffin hoping he’d help her with her father. 

“Oh no, don’t drag me into this.” Griffin smiled

“Daaaaaaad! Please? Danno is being unfair.” Grace complained. 

“Danny, Grace is 19 and very responsible. I don't see the harm in letting her go out with Rodriguez.”

“You don't see the harm...well, I do and no daughter of mine is going out with a SEAL.”

“Grace, why don't you go upstairs and get ready and I'll talk to your father. Oh, and if you see you uncle, tell him I need him.”

“Ok, thanks Dad.”

“Griffin, I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish...I'm not changing my mind about this.”

“Danny, just answer this question. Do you trust Grace?”

"Of course I do but I don't trust a 22 year old Navy SEAL."

At that moment, Fin entered the room. "Hey guys. What's up?"

“I'll tell you what's up...one of your baby SEALs wants to take my daughter out tonight and I'm not having any of it.”

“Danny, I get it...I have a daughter too and if she wanted to go out with an older guy I would have the same reaction. However, when I found out Javier wanted to take Grace out tonight I sat him down and had a little talk with him.” Fin took a breath. “I told him in no uncertain terms that he was not to hurt Grace and take advantage of her in any way. He really is a good kid but I felt I needed to put a little fear into him....after all, Grace is my family too and no one messes with us.

“Fin, are you sure I can trust him with my daughter?”

“Yes, you have my word. He knows things would not end well if he hurt her.”

“Ok, that makes me feel better. I suppose I should go apologize.” Danny signed. “Babe, can you feed Matty while I do damage control?” 

“Sure, thing. Good luck.”

“Thanks!”

Danny made his way upstairs leaving Griffin and Fin alone with Matty, who was starting to get fussy in his father’s arms. 

************

Grace sat on her bed and couldn’t believe how unfair her father was being about her going out with Javier. She thought she was being an adult by telling him about the date but now she was wondering if she should’ve just gone out with the SEAL and not told her father. If she had stayed at the dorm she wouldn’t have to be dealing with any of this…hell, she could be going out on dates with older guys and Danno would never know but that’s not how she was raised. As she scrolled through Instagram on her phone she heard a knock on the door. “Yes?”

The door opened slowly and Grace saw Nahele looking at her. “May I come in?”

“Sure, you know you’re always welcome.” Grace smiled at the young man that she now considered her brother. “What’s up?”

“I heard you and Danno arguing and I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“I’m ok I guess…Danno’s just being so unfair. I can’t believe he doesn’t trust me.” Grace complained. 

“Do you really think that’s why he doesn’t want you to go out with Javier? From what I’ve seen since living here is that your dad trusts you a great deal.”

“Of course you have to take his side after all, he and dad took you in after Uncle Steve left.” Grace said with a bit more bite than she had intended. 

“Wow! Do you really think that little of me?” Nahele stared at Grace and she immediately saw the hurt on his face. 

“Shit. I’m sorry Nahele. I didn’t mean to be such a bitch. I’m just mad at Danno and I’m taking it out on you. Can you just forget it?” 

“Sure, I know you’re upset but dad is just looking out for you…and I think you know that too.”

“Yeah, I know he cares and I really do love him for it I just wish he would let me grow up already.” Grace sighed. 

“You’re his only daughter so I’m sure it’s hard for him to let go. I’m only asking you to cut him some slack. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yeah. Thanks for talking to me Nahele. I’m glad you’re my brother now.”

“You’re welcome. I was really lost after Steve left and it’s been great to be part of the family now.”

“Speaking of Uncle Steve, have you heard from him since the last time?”

“No, he said he’d reach out when he was doing better…even said he’d be open for me and Danno to visit.”

“Yeah, dad told me. You know, I’m not happy about the whole situation but I guess I can’t hold that grudge forever.”

“I totally get that…I was so mad but after talking to Steve and Danno, I’m in a better place. Life goes on, right?”

“That’s so true. Well, anytime you want to talk, you know how to reach me.” 

“Thanks. Ok, I should get downstairs and start dinner. Remember what we talked about.”

“Yeah yeah…now go.”

Nahele opened the bedroom door just as Danny was about to knock. “Grace, you have a visitor.” Nahele opened the door wide enough for Grace to see her father. 

“May I come in?”

“It’s your house….” Grace knew she was being a bitch but she was mad at her father. 

“Good luck.” Nahele whispered as he walked past Danny

************

“I think this one’s hungry.” Griffin smiled at his son. 

“Yeah, you better feed him before he quickly goes from fussy to mad. I remember what my kids were like when they were hungry.” Fin laughed. 

“Yeah, I think this one takes after Danny. He gets very grumpy when he hasn’t eaten.”

At that moment Nahele walked into the kitchen after finishing up his conversation with Grace up in her room. “Hey dad, uncle Fin. Are you talking about Danno?” 

“Hey, Nahele.” Griffin had a huge smile on his face. “Yes, we were talking about Danno…specifically how grumpy he gets when hungry.”

“Oh yeah, why do you think I try to make sure there’s always food around. A grumpy Danno is never fun.” Nahele laughed. 

“C’mon guys…can it really be that bad?”

“Oh bro, you just don’t know and be grateful for that. Charlie, and now Matty, seem to be chips off the old block. Thankfully, Grace and Nahele here don’t seem to be that way when hungry.” Griffin fist bumps Nahele. “Ok, let’s get this little one fed and start dinner. Fin, can you see what Charlie is up to? He’s been too quiet.”

“You bet little bro.” Fin left the kitchen in search of Charlie while Griffin fed Matty and Nahele started dinner. 

*************

Danny closed the door and then sat on the bed next to his daughter. “Grace, I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved earlier. I wasn’t fair to you and I hope you can forgive me.”

To say Grace was surprised by her father’s apology would be an understatement. She knew Danny was overprotective but she really thought he trusted her to make the right decisions. After all, he taught her everything she knows about taking care of herself. The fact that he was apologizing made her love the man even more than she already did. 

“It’s ok, dad. I get it. I know you’re only looking out for me. Maybe you can back off a bit in the future and trust that you and mom taught me how to take care of myself.”  
“I’ll try my best Monkey, but I can’t promise I won’t mess up from time to time.” Danny smiled. 

“Thanks, dad.” Grace hugged her father. “So, does this mean I can go out with Javier?” 

“Yes, you can go out with Javier.” Danny squeezed his daughter tight like he did when she was a little girl.

“You’re the best, Danno. I love you.” 

“Danno loves you too.” Danny replied sincerely. “Well, I’ll let you get ready for your date…I’ll be downstairs checking on what your bother is whipping up for dinner.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll come and say goodbye before leaving.” Grace smiled.

Danny walked out of his daughter’s room and realized that as much as he wanted Grace to remain a little girl, it was time for him to let her spread her wings and experience all that life had to offer. Of course, that didn’t mean he was going to just sit in the background and not look out for his Monkey. He will always be there, no matter what. 

************

Dinner was a loud affair to say the least. Everyone was having a good time eating, talking and laughing. Nahele, Charlie, and Dixon were watching TV in the den and Griffin had just put Matty to bed for the night. Now, Danny, Griffin, and Fin were out on the lanai relaxing, each with a beer in hand. 

“So Danny, now that we’re away from the kids, how about you tell us how our brother is really doing? I know there’s more than what you told us earlier.” Fin questioned his brother-in-law.

“Fin! There’s no need to interrogate Danny.” 

“It’s ok, Griffin. Your brother’s just worried about Dante…and he’s right, there is more.” Danny sighed. “Since we’re all family and I’m sure Dante won’t mind, I’ll fill you in on as much as I can.” 

“Thanks, Danny.” Fin nodded his head to acknowledge his brother-in-law. 

“So, you both know what happened to Janice when she was a teenager. Well, the trauma that she suffered is what’s been her motivation to do what she did. She was trying to replace the child her parents took from her and Dante was going to be the unwilling partner in her plan.”

“Oh god! That is sick.” Griffin felt ill hearing Janice’s plan.

“Agreed. She had it in her mind that if she could have another baby, it would replace the hole in her life. So, she drugged Dante and was planning on raping him.”

“Fuck! I knew something was off when we busted in and saw Dante laying on the bed naked. She needs to pay for what she did to our brother.” Fin’s face was turning red with anger.

“Yes, Janice will pay for what she did…but the good thing is Dante was able to stop her before she went through with her plan. After she told him her story, he made her see that she was doing the same thing that those boys did to her…and that’s what finally got through to her.”

“Wow! That’s…I don’t know what to say.” Griffin had tears in his eyes as Danny pulled him into a hug. 

“Danny, that’s incredible. Leave it to our baby brother to find a way out of such a horrible situation.” Fin said with pride in his voice.

“Yes, Dante’s quick thinking stopped Janice from going through with her plan. He’s one smart guy, which is no surprise considering who he has as older brothers.” Danny smiled. 

“Sweetie, will Dante be ok? I mean, I can’t imagine what it was like for him to go through that…what happens now?”

“Well, Janice had a mental break and is now in a psychiatric facility where she will be evaluated to determine if she is fit to stand trial. Dante on the other hand, is going to need his family’s support to get him through everything that happened.” Danny took a breath before continuing. “The good thing is that Dante is strong and I’m sure with some counseling, Andrew’s love, and all of us there to help, he will be just fine.” 

“Yeah, you know it bros. Dante will be his annoying self again in no time.” Fin laughed, which caused Danny and Griffin to smile. 

“Danno! Can I have some ice cream?” Charlie yelled from the kitchen. 

“Sounds like I’m being summoned.”

“You better not make him wait, babe.” Griffin laughed. 

“Oh, don’t I know it.” Danny stood up and smiled at his husband and brother-in-law. “I’ll be back.”

Griffin and Fin watched Danny quickly disappear into the house. 

“You know, you really have a great guy bro. I knew he was good at what he does, but knowing and seeing are two different things. Let me tell ya, he’s one hell of a cop.”  
“Thanks, Fin. He really is the best. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have him and the kids.”

“Isn’t it the best? I wouldn’t know what to do without Katie and the kids…and that’s a fact.”

“Yeah, now we have to get Dante married and then all will be right for the Vasco boys.” Griffin smiled. 

Fin raised his beer and looked at his brother. “To the Vasco boys. One for all and all for one.” 

Griffin raised his beer bottle and tapped it with his brothers. “Hear hear!” 

The two men laughed and finished their beers before heading back into the house to join their family.

************

Later that evening, after everyone was in bed, Danny and Griffin were enjoying spending time with each other after having the quietest sex they’ve ever had, Danny looked at his husband and had a huge grin on his face. He was so happy that he couldn’t hold back his emotions. 

“Danny, what’s with the huge smile? It’s kinda freaking me out a bit.”

“I’m just happy. Is that ok?”

“Sure, but are you sure that’s it?” 

“Of course. Our family is safe, my relationship with Grace is solid, and I have you here with me.” Danny looked lovingly at Griffin. “But there is one more thing.” 

“What’s that sweetie?”

“Remember that conversation we had a few of months ago? The one about having another baby?”

“Wait, are you going to say what I think you’re going to say?” Griffin could hardly contain his excitement. 

“Yeah, I am. I think we should get serious about expanding our family...that is, if you’re still interested.”

“Of course I’m still interested. Oh my god!” Griffin’s voice was a bit loud and Danny had to remind him that it was late and the kids were asleep. “I thought you wanted to wait until Matty was at least two years old before having another child?”

“I did say that, didn’t I?” Danny laughed.

“What made you change your mind?”

“After everything with Daiyu Mei, Steve leaving, and Dante’s kidnapping it reinforces the fact that you just never know what’s going to happen. Life is short so we shouldn’t put things off. Plus, we’re great parents and can give another child a great life filled with love, happiness, and the best family they could ever want. So, what do you say, babe? Wanna have another baby?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! 100% yes!” Griffin pulled Danny close and kissed him. He didn’t think he could love this man more than he already did but boy was he proven wrong. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.” Danny smiled. “So, I was thinking…Bridget did say she’d be willing to be our surrogate again after Matty was born. I’ll call her in the morning to see if the offer is still on the table. This way, the baby will be part of both of us and a full sibling to Matty.”

“Are you sure she’d be willing? I mean, she’s got two kids of her own and she’s already carried one for us. Are we asking too much of her?”

“Well, I guess we’ll find out when I talk to her tomorrow. If it’s too much, maybe we can have her donate the eggs and then we find someone local to carry the baby.” Danny suggested. “Whichever way we go, I know it will work out.”

“Sounds good.” Griffin was practically vibrating he was so happy. “I can’t wait to welcome a new baby into our family.”

“I’m right there with ya, babe.” Danny kissed his husband. “Let’s try to get some sleep. We’ve got a lot to do tomorrow to get ready for the family barbecue.” 

Griffin moved onto his side and spooned Danny, who enjoyed being in his husband’s arms. Before either one knew it, they were both fast asleep, dreaming of their new baby, with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on for the Williams-Vasco clan two months after Dante's kidnapping and rescue. Steve makes contact and a trip is planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of smut at the end so you can skip it if it's not your thing. 
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Danny was sitting at the small table in the kitchen reading some case files killing time before starting dinner. He’d been staring at the same file for ten minutes and was having a hard time focusing as the thought about the events of the past couple of months. Thankfully, things were starting to get back to normal since Dante’s kidnapping and subsequent rescue. Marie and Adrian had returned to Seattle and Fin and his family, who had visited for a month, were now back home as well. Danny, Griffin, and the kids were sad to say goodbye to their family but knew they’d be back in a couple of months for Dante and Andrew’s wedding. 

Speaking of Dante, he was back at work and continued to see a therapist to help him process everything that happened. Andrew also joined him from time to time, which helped both men heal from the ordeal. Things were still a work in progress but they were definitely looking up. 

On the baby front, Danny spoke to Bridget and asked her if she’d consider being their surrogate once again. She happily agreed and couldn’t believe Danny would even wonder if she’d help out. In fact, she told Danny he and Griffin better not even think of using someone else. So, it was settled, Bridget would be their surrogate. Now, they just had to coordinate when they’d travel to New Jersey to start the process. Things were moving quickly but Danny didn’t want it any other way. 

“Danno, do you have a minute?”

Danny looked up and saw the young man he and Griffin had come to think of as their son. “Sure Nahele. What’s up?”

“I got a text from Steve and he wanted to know if he could call us tonight?” Nahele said quietly. 

“Yeah that would be fine. Did he say what time?”

“Around eight o’clock.”

“Ok. Text him back and let him know that we’ll be ready at eight for his call.”

“Thanks.” Nahele smiled. “Do you need help with dinner?”

“Nah, I think I’ve got it. If you could take care of Charlie and Matty that would be great.”

“You bet.” Nahele turned to leave the kitchen but the quickly turned around. “Oh, when’s dad getting home? I want to ask him about going surfing with me tomorrow.”

“He’s working until ten. Pulled a long shift today.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot.” Nahele sighed. “So, he probably won’t want to go surfing tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t assume that, son. You should ask him when he gets home.”

“Ok. Thanks, Danno.” Nahele fist bumped Danny and then went to check on his brothers. 

As soon as Nahele walked away, Danny took some chicken out of the refrigerator and grabbed the ingredients to make a simple marinade. He was going through the motions as if on autopilot as he thought about talking to Steve. He grabbed his phone and started a new text message. 

D: Hey, Babe. How’s it going?

G: Good. Need something?

D: Can you talk? 

Danny’s phone started to ring and he quickly answered. 

“Hey!”

“What’s up, sweetie?” Griffin asked. 

“Steve contacted Nahele today and wants to talk to the both of us tonight.”

“Oh...how do you feel about that?”

“I’m not sure. I haven’t actually spoken to him since he left all those months ago. Sure, there’s been a text or two but nothing substantial.”

“What do you think he wants?”

“When he last spoke to Nahele he mentioned the possibility of him and I visiting at some point. So, if I were to guess, he wants us to visit him.”

“Well, I hope you know that I’ll support whatever you decide.”

“I know and I love you for that...I just don’t know if I’m ready to see him. I mean I’m really not mad at him for leaving anymore. It’s not like he left me all alone because he knew I had you and the kids. Plus, I really do understand why he had to leave.”

“So, why aren’t you sure you want to see him?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because it’s been so long since I’ve seen him and I’m not sure what to expect.” Danny sighed. “I’m probably overthinking things.”

“You do tend to do that sometimes.” Griffin laughed.

“Yeah, I know...but you love me anyway.” 

“Of course I do, sweetie.” Danny heard the sound of the ambulance radio in the background. “Danny, we just got a call about an accident. I’m sorry but I have to go.”

“No worries. Go and help. Call me later. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Danny put his phone in his pocket and went back to prepping dinner. He’d do his best to focus on cooking and then enjoy a nice meal with his family. 

************

Danny finished putting Matty to bed and then went back downstairs to wait for Steve’s call. Nahele was in the den with Charlie, who was half asleep, which was strange since it wasn’t even eight o’clock yet. Danny just smiled and figured he’d let his son sleep there while he and Nahele spoke to Steve. 

Danny looked at Nahele, and gestured for him to follow him. Nahele got up and joined him in the living room, which was through the kitchen towards the front of the house. 

“Ok, it’s just about eight o’clock so Steve should be calling soon. I figured we could talk in here and put the call on speaker.”

“Sounds good.” Nahele smiled. “I’m a bit nervous, Danno. What if Steve says he’s not ready or doesn’t want to see me or you?”

“Nahele, there’s no sense in worrying until there’s something to worry about.” Danny laughed. “Yes, I know that sounds strange coming from me…Mr. Worry about everything Williams-Vasco.” Nahele laughed and started to feel a little bit better. 

“You’re right. I’ll try to relax and just wait to see what he has to say.” Nahele barely finished his sentence when his phone started to ring. He quickly answered and pressed the screen to put the call on speaker. “Hello.”

“Hi, Nahele. Howzit?” Steve asked and sounded quite upbeat.

“Good. Dad’s here too.” Nahele realized what he said and had a panicked look on his face. 

Without missing a beat, Steve responded. “Hey, Danno! Long time no talk. Thanks for taking my call. I have some news.”

“Hey, Steve. It’s good to hear your voice. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, sorry about that guys. I really needed the time to get my head on straight.” Steve took a breath. “Anyway, I wanted you both to know that I’m doing much better and would love it if you could visit me.”

Nahele looked at Danny with a questioning look on his face…almost waiting for permission to say yes. Danny smiled and nodded his head in the affirmative. 

“That would be great. I miss you, Steve.” 

“I miss you too, Nahele.”

“Babe, where are you and when did you want us to visit?” Steve was surprised by Danny calling him Babe that he almost didn’t hear the question. “Steve? Are you there?”

“Oh, yeah…I’m here. Sorry about that. Well, I’m in LA with Mary and Joanie. I finished my time at the retreat and the counselors and I decided I was ready to leave.”

“Wow! That’s great, Babe. What good news.”

“Steve, if you’re doing better, why didn’t you come home? You said you were going to come home.” 

Steve heard the sadness in Nahele’s voice and it stabbed him in the heart. He really didn’t like disappointing the young man but he just wasn’t ready to go back to Hawaii yet. 

“I’m sorry, Nahele. I still need to work though some issues and that’s why I’m here with Mary. She and I have to talk about our parents and how things got so screwed up. I hope you can understand.” 

“I guess I do. You are coming back though, right?” 

Danny really hoped that Steve wouldn’t disappoint Nahele again. 

“Yes, I am coming back but I don’t know when…that’s why I wanted to see if you and Danno could come and visit.”

“Danno, said it would be ok.”

“Yeah, we can definitely come and see you. I’ll have to check schedules but I think we could come out in the next few weeks. Does that work for you?”

“Yeah, I’ll be in LA for a while so just let me know when you can swing it.” 

At that moment, Charlie woke up and heard talking in the other room. He couldn’t make out who was talking so he decide to check it out. He got off the couch where he’d fallen asleep and walked toward the living room as he rubbed his eyes. 

As he got closer he heard his Uncle Steve and got excited. He hasn’t seen him in forever and couldn’t believe he was finally home. Charlie missed he uncle so much that he started to run towards the sound of his voice. 

“Uncle Steve!” Charlie yelled as he got closer to the living room. He turned the corner and looked into the living room but didn’t see his uncle. 

“Danno, where’s Uncle Steve? I heard his voice.” 

Danny waved his son closer and then pointed to the phone. 

“Uncle Steve? Is that you?”

“Hey, mini-D! It’s good to hear your voice.”

“I miss you so much. Eddie misses you too. When are you coming home?” 

“I miss you too, buddy. I’ll be home soon. Right now I’m vising Aunt Mary and Joanie.”

“Oh. I remember them…you should visit your family. Danno says family is the most important thing.”

“Your Danno is right…just like he’s right about almost everything.” Steve laughed. “I can’t wait to see you when I get home. I bet you’re as tall as Danno now.”

“You’re silly, Uncle Steve.” Charlie laughed. “Will you take me surfing when you get home? Daddy and Nahele take me but I miss surfing with you.” Danny smiled listening to his son and best friend talking. Charlie was a charmer, that was obvious. 

“Of course I’ll take you surfing. Why don’t you keep practicing with your Dad and Nahele so when I get home you’ll be a pro?”

“I will, Uncle Steve. Hurry up visiting Aunt Mary and Joanie cause I really really miss you.”

“Aye aye! I’ll work on that just for you, Charlie. Always remember that I love you, buddy.”

“I love you too.” Charlie laughed and then ran back into the den calling out to Eddie. 

“Danno, I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry about? Charlie’s ok. He just misses you like the rest of us.”

“I know but still, I don’t like that my issues have upset the kids. I’m sorry to you too, Nahele.”

“It’s ok, Steve. Danno and Dad have been great and I’m really ok. I just miss you.”

“Well, I can’t wait to see both of you. Danny, keep me posted on when you can make it out here.”

“Will do. Thanks for calling and I’m glad you’re doing better.”

“Thanks, Danno.” Steve paused before continuing. “Nahele, please call or text me whenever you want. I’ll drop everything if I see you’re calling.”

“Thanks, Steve. I can’t wait to see you.”

“That goes double for me, you neanderthal.” 

Steve laughed at the word that Danny threw around many times over their 11 year friendship…it made him feel like things were finally ok. 

“Ok, I should get going. It’s late here. Keep me posted on when you’re coming.”

“Will do. Good night, Steve.” 

“Good night.” 

Nahele ended the call and looked at Danny with tears in his eyes and he was quicky embraced by the man who he now considered a father. 

“It’s ok, son. I know you miss him.”

“Yeah, I didn’t realize how much until I heard his voice. I’m happy he’s doing better and is with Mary and Joanie…but I still wish he was here. You know?”

“Yes, I know exactly how you feel.” Danny held Nahele and rubbed his back comforting the young man. “How about we take a look at flights and when we can get away?”

“I’d like that. I’ve never been outside of Hawaii so this is exciting.”

“Well then, we’ll have to make a list of things you want to see in LA and Steve can be our tour guide.” 

“Awesome!”

Danny and Nahele spent the next couple of hours looking up flights, hotels, and local attractions that were “must sees” while in LA. They were so engrossed in their planning that they didn’t hear Griffin come home. 

“Hey guys!” Griffin greeted Danny and Nahele. “You two look focused. What are you looking at?” 

“Hey, Babe!” Danny got up and greeted his husband with a kiss. 

“Hey, Dad!” Nahele added. “Danno and I are going to visit Steve in LA so we’re making travel plans.”

“Oh yeah? That sounds exciting.” Griffin smiled. “So, Steve’s in LA? I take it he’s visiting with Mary and Joanie?” 

“Yeah, he completed his time at the retreat and then went to LA. So, that’s where Nahele and I are going to see him.” Danny looked at his husband. “If we can make it work with our schedules, we’re thinking we could go in a few weeks.”

“I think that should work. I have some vacation time I could use and spend some time with Charlie and Matty. I’ll talk to my boss tomorrow about taking time off while you and Nahele are in LA.”

“Thanks, Babe. You’re the best.”

“I know.” Griffin replied with a laugh. 

“Ok, it’s getting late and I have work in the morning. Nahele, make sure you can take time away from the restaurant. I don’t want this to interfere with your internship.”

“I’ll talk to Chef tomorrow but I don’t think it’ll be a problem.”

“Excellent.” Danny smiled. “Griffin, there’s food in the refrigerator if you’re hungry. I’m going to get Charlie and take him up to bed and that head that way myself. Don’t stay up too late…both of you.” 

“Yes, Dad.” Both Nahele and Griffin replied.

“Ha…very funny.” Danny rolled his eyes and then left the room. 

Griffin looked at Nahele, who appeared to have something on his mind. “Something on your mind?”

“Um, I wanted to know if you’d go surfing with me tomorrow. I know you worked a long day so if you think you’ll be too tired tomorrow that’s ok?” 

“Of course I’ll go surfing with you…that sounds like fun.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’ll always make the time to spend with you and all my kids.” Griffin said with a lot of pride in his voice. 

“Thanks, Dad.” 

“You bet. Ok, I need some food. Care to join me?”

“Sure. Danno made some chicken for dinner and there’s plenty left over.” 

“Sounds good.” Griffin smiled and then he and Nahele made their way to the kitchen. 

*************

Griffin crawled into bed around midnight and did his best not to wake Danny. As soon as he got under the blankets, he felt his husband curl up next to him. He slowly lifted his right arm and Danny slid under and rested his head on Griffin’s chest. He always loved when they laid in bed like this…it felt so natural and perfect. 

“Hey, Babe. I missed you today.” Danny said groggily. 

“I missed you too, sweetie. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah. I’m just glad you’re home.” Danny moved closer and wrapped his right arm around Griffin’s body and then kissed his chest. 

“Mmm..that feels nice.”

“Yeah? I bet I know something else that feels better.” Danny whispered as he reached down for his husband’s dick. 

“Danny, aren’t you tired?”

“Nope…are you?”

“No, I’m never too tired to make love to my beautiful husband.” Griffin moaned as he enjoyed the feeling of Danny stroking him. 

Danny continued to stroke his husband’s dick speeding up and then slowing down keeping him on the edge with each motion. He knew he was driving Griffin crazy by the sound of his moans. He continued to move his hand up and down the shaft as the beautiful mean next to him started to buck his hips up to meet his strokes. Griffin’s cock was now leaking pre-come and coating his dick helping Danny’s hand glide along the hard flesh. 

“Fuck! Danny, I’m gonna come!”

“Oh yeah, give it to me.” Danny quickly moved down Griffin’s side until he was able to take his husband’s hard cock into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck!” Griffin pushed Danny’s head down on to his cock and then began to shoot his load into Danny’s mouth, who greedily swallowed every drop. He must have shot six or seven times until he felt his orgasm subside. “Damn, Danny. That was amazing.”

Danny looked up at his husband and smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it…I know I certainly did.” Danny moved back up Griffin’s side, gave him a kiss, settled back under his arm, and then rested his head on his chest. 

“Danny, you didn’t get off. Let me take care of you.”

“No need, Babe. This was all about you. Plus, I’m quite satisfied with just getting you off tonight.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yep.” Danny kissed Griffin’s chest and smiled. “I’m really good just laying here next to you and falling asleep in your arms.”

“Well, you’re not going to hear me complaining.” Griffin pulled Danny closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Danny snuggled up to Griffin and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Nahele make their way to LA to see Steve leaving Griffin at home with Charlie and Matty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

It’s been a couple of weeks and Danny and Nahele are now on their way to LA to see Steve. The take-off was pretty smooth but Danny noticed that Nahele’s leg was bouncing up and down. He reached over and put a hand on his leg hoping to calm his son down. This was Nahele’s first time on an airplane and he was obviously nervous. 

“Nahele, it’s ok. Everything’s fine.” Danny tried to calm the young man down. 

“Thanks. I’m just nervous.” Nahele whispered. 

“Well, you got past the take off and we’re now above the clouds so things will get smoother.” Danny smiled. “Feel free to grab my hand if you need to.”

“I should be ok now but thanks.” Nahele was trying his best not to be afraid and was glad Danny didn’t judge him. 

“So, what do you say we go over those sites you wanted to see? Then, we can watch a movie to kill the rest of our five hour flight.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Nahele reached into his bag and pulled out his notebook where he’d written down all the things he wanted to see in LA. He and Danny reviewed each and discussed before watching a movie. They must have been tired from having to get up so early that both men feel asleep, which is how they stayed for the remainder of the flight. 

************

“Daddy! I think baby brother needs his diaper changed. He stinks!” 

“I’ll be right there, Charlie.” Griffin was about to make breakfast for himself, Charlie and Matty when he heard his son call out to him. He quickly finished up and went into the den. 

“Charlie, can you grab Matty’s diaper bag from the other room?”

“Sure thing, Daddy.” Charlie ran off and quickly returned with the bag. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, buddy.” Griffin grabbed a diaper, washcloth, and baby wipes then opened up a blanket. He gently laid Matty on his back and opened his onesie. As he started to change his son, who was smiling and laughing the whole time, the doorbell rang. 

“Daddy, someone’s at the door.”

“Can you hand me my phone?” Charlie grabbed his father’s phone and handed it to him. “Thanks, Charlie.” Griffin opened the security app and saw that it was Dante and Andrew at the door. He pressed a button on the app and spoke into his phone. “Hey guys! I’m changing Matty but you can come in. I just unlocked the door.” 

Dante and Andrew walked into the house and shut the door behind them. Before they could move much further into the house, Charlie came running towards them. 

“Uncles!!!” Charlie hugged both men as Eddie waited patiently to be acknowledged. Both Dante and Andrew scratched Eddie behind his ears and he let out a small ‘woof’.

Dante ruffled his nephew’s hair. “Hey buddy, where’s your Dad?”

“He’s in the den changing Matty’s poopie diaper. It’s gross.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s pretty gross.” Andrew laughed. 

“C’mon.” Charlie grabbed his uncles’ hands and led them to the den, where Griffin had just finished closing up Matty’s onesie. 

“Hey, Griffin.” Dante smiled and then held out his hands indicating he wanted to hold his nephew. Griffin placed Matty into his brother’s arms. “Hey big guy! Did daddy just change your diaper?”

“Yep. Stinky.” Matty babbled. 

“I’m sure but you’re all clean now. No more stinky.” Dante tickled his nephew and he started to laugh. 

“I was just about to make breakfast. Let’s go into the kitchen so I can feed these two monsters.” Griffin looked at Charlie who started to growl like a beast causing the three men to laugh as they walked into the kitchen. 

“Daddy, may I have pancakes?” 

“Yes, you may. I’ll even add chocolate chips since you asked so nicely.”

“Yes!” Charlie threw his fist into the air. 

Griffin started to move about the kitchen gathering what he needed to make breakfast. “So, what brings you two by so early?”

“What? We can’t come over to see you and our nephews?” Dante smiled at Matty who was now sitting comfortably on his lap. 

“Normally, I might buy that excuse but there something more to this visit. Spill.”

“Fine, maybe Danny asked us to stop over to see how you’re doing without him.”

“Dante! You weren’t supposed to say anything. Danny’s gonna kill us.” Andrew glared at his fiancée. 

“I knew it! I love that man but he just can’t let go sometimes.”

“Bro, don’t be upset. I think it’s sweet that Danny cares enough to want to make sure you’re ok.” Dante tried to calm his brother down. 

“Oh, I know he cares but knowing he asked you to check up on me makes me feel like he doesn’t trust me alone with the kids.”

“Griffin, you know Danny trusts you otherwise he’d never leave you alone with the kids in the first place. Just don’t be so hard on him for wanting to make sure his three guys are ok. You know how much of a worrier he can be at times.” 

“I suppose you’re right, Dante. It is kinda nice knowing that he worries about me and wants to make sure I’m ok. Plus, anytime I get to see my brother and his fiancée is always a good thing.” Griffin smiled. “So, what’s going on with the wedding?” 

“Well, your bother has become something of a groomzilla.”

“No, I’m not.” Dante protested. “Andrew, please stop telling people that.”

“Bro, something tells me that Andrew isn’t exaggerating. What are you doing that causes my soon-to-be brother-in-law to call you a groomzilla?”

“Zoomilla!” Matty tried to repeat what his father said and laughed at the funny word. 

“Daddy, what’s a groomzilla?” Charlie looked at Griffin with a confused look on his face. 

“Well Charlie, it’s when the groom, your Uncle Dante, takes over all the wedding planning and doesn’t let his fiancée, your Uncle Andrew, help or have a say in any of the details.”

“That doesn’t seem fair.” Charlie glared at his uncle. “Uncle Dante, you need to be nice to Uncle Andrew and let him help. He wants to plan things too so it’s only fair. Don’t be a groomzilla.” Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his uncle. 

Dante felt horrible and really didn’t think he was being a groomzilla but maybe Andrew had a point. Ever since the ordeal with Janice he’s kinda gone overboard with the wedding planning and wouldn’t let Andrew help. “You’re right, Charlie. I should let your Uncle Andrew help me with the wedding. Sometimes I get a bit carried away and then I just take over and forget about those around me. I’ll do my best to let others help me.”

“Do you promise? Pinky swear?” Charlie held out his pinky and Dante wrapped his pinky around his nephew’s. 

“Yes, I promise.” Dante smiled and then hugged Charlie.

“Ok. I’m very proud of you.” Charlie giggled. 

“Charlie, how about you go in the den and watch cartoons with your brother and I’ll bring you some pancakes?” Griffin asked his son.

“Ok, Daddy. Uncle Andrew, can you help me with the TV?” 

“Sure, let’s go!” Andrew took Matty from Dante and then followed Charlie out of the kitchen. 

“Sorry about that. Charlie doesn’t like it when people argue or don’t get along. He always feels like he needs to be the peacemaker.”

“It’s ok, bro. I think it’s adorable. He’s such a sweet and caring boy. Matty is lucky to have him as an older brother.”

“Yeah, Danny and I think so too. In fact, we’re talking about having another child.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yep, we’re just trying to figure out the timing. Danny’s sister agreed to be the surrogate again as well.”

“That’s awesome. I’m so happy for you guys. I know you’ve always wanted a bunch of kids.”

“Yeah, Grace and Nahele are already adults so it’ll be nice to have their younger siblings be a bit closer in age.” 

“That’s a good idea. I like that the three of us aren’t that far apart in age. It might not have always seemed that way when we were kids but I definitely appreciate it now that we’re older.”

“Agreed. I’m glad I have you and Fin.” Griffin continued to grab the ingredients to make breakfast. “You know, I really can’t wait to get started.” 

“That’s great. So, I know Danny wanted to wait until Matty was two before thinking about having another kid. What changed his mind?” 

Griffin didn’t know if he should tell his brother it was partially because of what happened to him. He didn’t want to stir up bad memories so he modified the reason a bit. “Well, after everything that’s happened over the past year, he just didn’t feel like waiting.” 

“Oh, ok.” Dante could tell his brother wasn’t telling him the whole reason. “You know, it’s ok to say it’s because of my kidnapping. I can handle it.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to upset you.” 

“Yes, I’m good…really. Therapy has helped a ton and I’m going much better. I’m not even having nightmares anymore.”

“That’s great, bro. I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks. So, if part of the reason why Danny moved up his timeline is because of my ordeal, then at least something good will have come out if it.” 

“Hmmmm….I never looked at it that way.” Griffin hugged his brother. “You know, something else good came out of this.”

“What’s that?”

“You and Andrew have gotten closer because of this whole situation. Something like this might destroy other couples but you two grew closer. That’s quite the accomplishment.”

“Yeah, I suppose that’s true.” Dante smiled and felt lucky to have such a supportive brother. “Thanks again, Griffin.”

“Anytime, squirt.” Griffin teased his brother. “Anyway, I better finish making breakfast before Charlie comes in here and starts to ask what’s taking so long.” 

“We don’t want that…”

“No, we do not.” Griffin laughed. 

************

Danny and Nahele grabbed their carry-on bags and made their way off the plane. Steve was meeting them outside the terminal near baggage claim and would then take them to their hotel. Danny didn’t want to rent a car so Steve would drive them around LA to see the sites. 

As they approached baggage claim Danny started to feel nervous. He hadn’t seen Steve in months and didn’t know how he’d react when he finally laid eyes on him. 

“Danno? You ok?” 

“Yeah, just a little nervous.” Danny patted Nahele on the back. 

“Me too. Excited and nervous.” 

“I get that...it’s been a while.” Danny scanned the baggage claim area and immediately locked eyes with his best friend and damn he looked good. There was a light in his eyes that had been missing since before he left. Danny smiled as Steve made his way over to Nahele and him. Before either of them knew what was happening, Steve pulled them into a tight hug. 

“It’s so good to see you both. You don’t know how much I missed you.” Steve’s voice cracked and Danny knew he was crying. 

“It’s all good, Steve. We’re here. We’ve got you.”

“Yeah, it’s so good to see you too.” Nahele was now crying as well. 

The three men stood there for a few minutes before separating from the hug. 

“Danny, Nahele, I’m glad you could come visit.” 

“We’re glad to be here.” Danny smiled. “You look good” 

“Thanks. I feel good too.” Steve looked at Nahele and sensed he wasn’t ok. “Nahele, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I just can’t believe we’re here and you’re here. I really thought I was never gonna see you again.” Nahele was shaking and Steve pulled him into another hug. 

“Shhhh...I’ve got you.” Steve ran his hands in a circular pattern on Nahele’s back. “I’m sorry I left you and made you feel like I didn’t care. I’ll always care about you.”

Danny watched as the young man who he had come to think of as another son finally let go of all the hurt and tension he’d been holding on to ever since Steve left. Coming to LA was definitely a great idea and he looked forward to catching up with his best friend and showing Nahele around LA. 

“Ok, let’s say we get out of here and get to our hotel?” Danny looked at Steve and smiled.

“You got it, Danno!” Steve laughed and then led the two men to his car. He was happier then he thought he would ever be again and looked forward to reconnecting with Danny and Nahele. 

***********

Steve drove along the ocean as Nahele was taking in the sights. Sure, he’d seen the Pacific Ocean before, he lived in Hawaii after all, but he never saw it from anywhere other than his home. This was a whole new experience for him.   
“Steve, have you surfed here yet?”

“Yes, I have but it’s very different than surfing in Hawaii.” 

“How’s it different? A wave’s a wave.” Danny said sarcastically. 

“Funny, Danny. Anyway, one thing that’s different is that the water is colder here so you need to wear a wetsuit. Another difference is that the waves aren’t nearly as big as they are off the North Shore.”

“Ah. That does sound different.” Nahele continued to stare out the window of Steve’s car. 

“So, we should be at your hotel in about five minutes unless we hit traffic…then, all bets are off.” Steve laughed. 

“LA is known for its horrible traffic.” 

“You’re so right, Danno. I can’t tell you how many hours I’ve spent in this car stuck in traffic.” 

“Dad, can we stop at In and Out Burger? I read that they have great burgers.” 

Danny looked at Steve to make sure he was ok with Nahele calling him Dad. He didn’t detect anything from Steve so he figured it was ok. “Sure, let’s get checked into the hotel first and then I’m sure Steve will take us, won’t you babe?” 

And there it was, Danny called him babe and he didn’t even mind when he called him Danno earlier. Things were definitely ok between them and that made him smile. “Of course I will. This is your vacation so whatever you want to do, wherever you want to go, I’m happy to take you.” 

“Steve McGarrett driving me around. Why does this feel like déjà vu?” Danny laughed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Danno.” 

“I think you do, Steven. You stealing my keys and driving me around in my car.” Danny smiled. “Like I said, déjà vu.” Nahele laughed at Danny’s statement because it was so true. 

Steve smiled and couldn’t wait until he and Danny were partners again and getting to drive Danny’s car. Sure, he knew they still had to talk about some things, but for the first time in a long time, he was actually looking forward to their carguments. It made him feel like things were going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Nahele get settled into their hotel in LA. Griffin has his hands full back home. A call home is just what everyone needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

_Steve smiled and couldn’t wait until he and Danny were partners again and getting to drive Danny’s car. Sure, he knew they still had to talk about some things, but for the first time in a long time, he was actually looking forward to their carguments. It made him feel like things were going to be ok._

*************

Steve pulled into the hotel parking lot and turned off the car. Danny and Nahele had fallen asleep on the drive from the airport. Steve didn’t want to wake them up but he really didn’t have a choice since he wasn’t going to leave them in the car. He reached over and put his hand on Danny’s shoulder and gave him a gentle nudge. 

“Wha..what’s going on?” Danny mumbled as he woke up. “Steve?”

“Hey sleepyhead. We’re at the hotel.”

“Oh, ok. I must have dozed off.” Danny turned around and saw that Nahele was also asleep. “Looks like I wasn’t the only one.” Danny smiled then reached into the backseat to nudge the sleeping young man. “Nahele, wake up. We’re at the hotel.” 

“Daaad...five more minutes.” Nahele practically whined.

“Nahele, it’s time to get up so we can check into the hotel.” 

Nahele rubbed his eyes, stretched his arms, and let out a loud sigh. “Sorry, I fell asleep.”

“Don’t worry about it. Danno did too.” Steve laughed. “I guess the flight tired you both out.” 

“Yeah, I’m just glad the time difference is only two hours. No jet lag for us.” Danny said proudly. 

“That is an advantage.” Steve replied. “Let’s get checked in.”

The three men get out of the car and walk to the back to gather their luggage. Danny and Nahele grabbed their bags and then watched as Steve grabbed a carry-on suitcase from the trunk. 

“Steve, why do you have a suitcase?”

“Where else would I put my clothes, Danno?”

“Are you staying at the hotel too?” Nahele asked. 

“Yes, I am. In fact, we’re all sharing a room.” 

“What? I only booked a double. Where’s everyone gonna sleep?”

“I’ll just sleep with you, Danno. Nahele can have the other bed.” 

“Oh no! I’m not sharing with you, you Neanderthal. Especially since you wouldn’t share with me back in DC after...we’ll, you know when.” 

“Danny, I’m just joking. I upgraded your reservation and got us a two room suite. I figured you and Nahele can have one room and I’ll take the other.” 

“Oh, ok. That was very considerate of you.” Danny felt bad for giving Steve a hard time. “You know I would have shared my bed with you.” 

“I know, Danno. But you came here at my request so I wanted you to be comfortable.” 

“Thanks.” Danny smiled. 

“Yeah, thanks Steve.” 

“You’re both welcome. Now, let’s get checked in and then we can grab some lunch.”

The three men made their way into the hotel to get checked in for their stay. Danny was looking forward to freshening up and calling home before they went out for food. He hoped things were going smoothly with Griffin and the boys. 

*************

“Charlie, please stop running around with Eddie. I’m trying to get your brother down for a nap.” Griffin was exhausted after his morning with the boys and visiting with Dante and Andrew. He wished they could stay, if for no other reason than to help him wrangle Charlie. 

“I’ll get him, Dad.” 

“Grace? Is that you?” 

“Yep, and it looks like I got here just in time too.” Grace laughed. 

“Hey sweetie.” Griffin pulled Grace into a hug with one arm as he balanced Matty with the other. 

Grace kissed her little brother on the cheek, eliciting a smile from the cutie pie. “Go put him down and I’ll get Charlie. Why’s he all wound up anyways? What did you feed him?”

“Oh, it wasn’t me…you can blame your Uncle Dante for your brother’s behavior.” 

“Hmmm…I guess I’m gonna have to give that man a talking to next time I see him.” Grace laughed. 

“Yes, please do. I caught him sneaking Charlie sweets after breakfast. Said he was getting the puppy dog eyes and couldn’t help himself.”

“That man needs to learn how to resist the puppy dog eyes especially if he and Andrew are planning on having kids someday.” 

“I told him the same thing and he just looked at me like I was crazy.” Griffin shook his head. “Ok, let me put this guy down and then we can catch up. You have to tell me the latest about Javier.”

“You got it!” Grace smiled at Griffin and then went to get her brother.

*************

“Wow! This room is sweet!” Nahele couldn’t believe how nice their suite was and couldn’t wait to explore the entire space. 

“I agree. Steve, this is really nice but I still insist on paying for part of the bill.”

“Danny, like I said when we checked in, I’ve got this…it’s my treat. It’s the least I can do.”

“Well, thanks again. I really do appreciate it. Ok, so which room is mine and Nahele’s?”

“I think it’s this one is ours, Dad. It has two queen sized beds. Sweet!”

“Very nice. Let’s put our things away and freshen up. Then, I need to call your father to see how he’s doing.”

“I bet he’s got his hands full.” Nahele laughed. 

“Well, I did call Dante and Grace yesterday and they said they’d check up on him from time to time to make sure he was ok.”

“Nice. I’m sure he’ll need the help too. Especially since Matty’s been starting to walk a bit more lately. That kid is going to keep both of you on your toes.”

“Not just the two of us buddy. Don’t forget, you live there too.” Danny laughed. 

“Yeah, but I’m still young. You and Dad…”

“Be careful how you end that sentence.” Danny glared but really wasn’t mad. 

“I’m just saying that I can probably handle it better than you two.”

“Uh huh…then, we’ll just let you take care of them for us.” 

“Looks like he’s got you there, Nahele.” Steve laughed as Nahele frowned. 

Steve grabbed his bag and put it in his room. He looked out the window and smiled. He was truly happy to see both Danny and Nahele and looked forward to spending the next few days with them. 

*************

Grace was sitting outside on the lanai watching Charlie and Eddie splashing around in the pool. The young boy was growing up so fast and before too long, he’d be taller than Danno. 

“Hey, Gracie. I thought you might like some lemonade.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Grace took a sip of the lemonade. “Did you get Matty down ok?”

“Yeah, he fought it but eventually he fell asleep. That kid can be so stubborn. I think that’s a Williams trait.” Griffin laughed. 

“I should be offended but you’re not wrong. The Williamses can definitely be a stubborn bunch.” 

“Yeah, I just hope our next one takes after the Vasco side.” Griffin stopped talking when he realized that he and Danny hadn’t told Grace about their plans to have another baby. 

“You’re next one? What are you talking about?” 

“Um, well….oh God, your father’s gonna kill me.” 

“Well, you’re the one who opened your mouth. Now, spill!” 

“Ok, I told your Uncle Dante earlier so I’m already in the dog house with your father anyway.” Griffin laughed. “So, Danno and I decided not to wait and we’re going to start the process to have another baby.”

“Oh my god! That is so awesome! This is the best news ever.” Grace was practically yelling. 

“Grace, keep it down. I don’t want Charlie to know yet. Not until there’s something to tell.”

“Oh, sorry…but this is great news. Is Aunt Bridget going to donate and carry again?”

“Yes, we’ve already spoken to her and she’s excited to help out. Now, we just have to figure out the timing.”

“I’m so happy for you and Danno. You’re the best dads a kid could ask for. Maybe this time it will be a girl.”

“Oh, Grace…I would love that and I’m sure Danno would too.” 

“Yeah, you two with a baby girl would be so adorable. She’d have two awesome dads, an amazing older sister and two older brothers. No one would ever mess with her.”

“Yeah, she’s gonna be one lucky girl if it works out that way. If not, we’ll definitely love another boy too.”

“Agreed! I can’t wait until the newest member of our family arrives. I’m so glad you and Dad found each other…our family is the best.”

“Thanks, Gracie. We’re definitely blessed that’s for sure.” Griffin smiled. “So, I believe you were going to tell me about you and Javier. What’s the latest?”

“Well, other than it majorly sucking that he’s a Navy SEAL and I never get to see him and I worry about him all the time, it’s going pretty good.”

“I’m sure it’s not easy. I know your aunt worries about Fin when he’s deployed. Maybe you can call and talk to her about how she handles things when my brother’s away.”

“That’s a good idea. I think I’m going to do that…I really like Javier and I can see it getting serious at some point.”

“That’s great, sweetheart. I’m glad you two have been able to keep the relationship going after all these months. He seems like a great guy.”

“He is, he really is. In fact, I’m supposed to talk to him tonight.”

“Nice. Danno’s supposed to call at some point as well. Maybe you’ll be here when he does.”

“That would be nice. I’d like to talk to Uncle Steve too.”

“Well, let’s hope you’re still around.” Griffin smiled. “Anyway, I was going to join Charlie in the pool. Would you like to join us?”

“That’s ok. I think I’m going to watch a movie on my tablet. I’ll listen for Matty in case he wakes up.”

“Thanks. Let me know if he does or if your father calls.”

“Will do.” 

*************

“Steve?” Danny called out as he walked into the second bedroom, where he saw his friend looking out the window. “I’m gonna call Griffin and then we can head out.”

“OK, sounds good.” 

Danny pulled out his phone and called Griffin and selected video. Griffin answered the phone and Danny noticed that he was shirtless and sitting out on the lanai. Danny figured that he must have been swimming with the kids. 

“Hey sexy! Do you miss me?” 

“Danno! Aren’t you too old to still be flirting like that?” Griffin turned the phone and Danny saw Grace sitting next to his husband. 

“Hey, Monkey. I didn’t know you were there.” 

“Apparently.” Grace laughed. “You know I’m just teasing you two.”

“Oh, I know. So, how’s everything going?” 

“Everything’s under control, Commander.” Griffin mock saluted his husband. 

“Good, just what I like to hear.” Danny laughed. 

“So, did you get all settled into your hotel?”

“Yes, and get this, Steve upgraded us to a suite and he’s going to stay here too.”

“Wow! That’s awesome…that way you can spend as much time together as possible.” 

“Exactly. Hold on, someone wants to say hi.” Danny turned the phone towards Nahele.

“Hey, Dad! Gracie!”

“Nahele, how was your first airplane flight?” 

“It was good once we got up in the air. Danno helped me stay focused so it wasn’t bad.” 

“That’s great!” Griffin smiled at his son. “So, where’s the neanderthal?” 

“He’s right here. Steve, say hi.” 

“Hey Griffin. Gracie. It’s good to see you two.” 

“Hey Uncle Steve. I miss you.” Grace said quietly. 

“I miss you too, sweetheart. I’ll be home soon and we can sit down and have a proper catch up.” 

“I’d like that.” 

“Great! Now, where’s my little man?” 

“Hold on, I’ll get him.” Grace got up and when to get Charlie who was still in the pool with Eddie. 

“Steve, you look good.” 

“Thanks, Griffin. I feel good too. I’m glad Danno and Nahele could visit.”

“Yeah, I think it will do all three of you good.” Griffin hears Charlie running towards him. “Hold on.” Griffin explained to Charlie that his Uncle Steve was on video chat and handed him his phone. 

“Uncle Steve! Is that really you?” 

“Yep, it’s me little man! How are you doing?”

“I’m doing good. I miss you so much. Eddie misses you too.” Charlie moved the phone so Steve could see Eddie. 

“Hi there Edward. Are you looking after the family like I asked?” Eddie barked at the sound of Steve’s voice. “Good boy.” 

“When are you coming home? You’ve been gone forever.” Charlie asked his uncle.

“I’ll be home really soon. Then, you and I can hang out like we used to. Would you like that?” 

“Yes yes yes!” Charlie chanted and everyone laughed. 

“Ok, then that’s what we’ll do.” Steve gave Charlie a big goofy smile. 

“Charlie, why don’t you go inside with Grace and get into some dry clothes?” Griffin asked his son. 

“Ok, Daddy. Bye Uncle Steve. Charlie loves you.” 

“I love you too. See you soon.” 

“Bye Uncle Steve.” Grace smiled into the camera. 

“Bye, Gracie.” 

Grace stood up and then took Charlie into the house to change.

“It’s good to see you all. I won’t keep you because I’m sure you have plans.” Griffin smiled into the camera.

“Sounds good. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Danny. Have fun and I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

Danny put his phone down and smiled at Steve and Nahele. “Well, it was good to see them.”

“Yeah, sounds like things are under control back home.” Nahele looked at Danny and smiled. 

“Yes, I guess I worried for nothing.” 

“I see things haven’t changed.” Steve said jokingly. 

“You be quiet.” Danny glared at Steve and then laughed. “Ok, let’s go grab some lunch. I think someone mentioned In and Out?” 

“If it’s no trouble I’d like to try it.” 

“It’s your vacation so In and Out it is.” Steve grabbed his keys and Danny and Nahele followed him out of their suite. Things were starting off well and they all looked forward to catching up over the next few days. Perhaps, they’d even convince Steve to accelerate his plans and come home sooner than he intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Nahele, and Steve return from a day of taking in some of the sights around LA and decide to order room service. Steve and Nahele talk before dinner and things are moving in a positive direction. After dinner, Danny and Steve talk and address why he felt he needed to leave Hawaii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

_“It’s your vacation so In and Out it is.” Steve grabbed his keys and Danny and Nahele followed him out of their suite. Things were starting off well and they all looked forward to catching up over the next few days. Perhaps, they’d even convince Steve to accelerate his plans and come home sooner than he intended._

********************

Danny, Steve, and Nahele got back to their hotel after they had lunch at In and Out Burger and then took in some of the sites around LA. Their first stop was to see the Hollywood Walk of Fame, then the TCL Chinese Theatre, and lastly the La Brea Tar Pits. Danny was exhausted but he loved seeing the look on Nahele’s face when they went to each of the sites. They decided they had seen enough for the day and would just order room service for dinner. Plus, for Danny and Nahele, it was a long day with travel and all the sightseeing. 

“Danno, there’s a room service menu on the desk. Dinner’s on me so order what you like. Same goes for you Nahele.” Steve smiled. “I’m gonna grab a quick shower and then we can order.” 

Steve went into his room and Danny grabbed the room service menu. “Let’s see what looks good and expensive.” Danny laughed. 

“Dad…that’s not funny.” 

“I’m sorry, but I think it’s hysterical.” Danny teased. “Seriously, there are some good looking items on the menu. I wonder how the baked ziti tastes.”

“I’m sure it’s not better than yours.”

“Thanks, son. I think I’ll risk it and try it anyway. Here, take a look and see what lives up to the chef’s standards.” 

“I’m not a chef yet Danno but thanks for the compliment.” Nahele took the menu and started to look at what he might want for dinner. “I think I know what I want.”

“Good. Now, we’ll wait for Steve, who should be walking through the door right about now.” Nahele laughed at Danny’s ability to predict Steve’s movements. 

As if by clockwork, Steve emerged from his bedroom in a pair of athletic shorts with a t-shirt in hand. It’s not like Danny hasn’t seen Steve without a shirt before, but there’s nothing wrong with appreciating a good looking man when he sees one. What? Don’t judge. He’s married, not dead. 

“Did you guys figure out what you wanted?” Steve asked as he slid the t-shirt over his head. 

“Yeah, I’m thinking the baked ziti and Nahele, what did you decide?” 

“I’m going to get the lobster roll.” 

“Both sound delicious.” Steve looked at the menu. “I think I’m going with the salmon.” 

“Great! Why don’t you order and while you do that, I’m going to grab a shower myself.” Danny added knowing it would give Nahele some time alone with Steve. “Do you think you can keep an eye on the SuperSEAL while I’m gone?”

“Yeah, I think I can handle it, Dad.” Nahele laughed at the sheer absurdity of having to look after Steve but knew Danny needed the reassuance.

“Thanks! I’ll be back shortly…definitely not in three minutes like the fishman over there.” 

“I heard that, Danno.” Steve smiled as Danny left the room. 

“You know he harasses you because he loves you, right?” 

“I know, Nahele. You know how we are.” Steve laughed and then turned, picked up the phone, and called down for their meals. After he completed the call, he looked at Nahele, who was now staring at something on his phone. “What’re you looking at?” 

“Just the pictures I took today. LA is so cool. It’s so big.” 

“Yeah, it’s definitely different than Oahu. Did you have fun today?”

“Yes, I loved everything so far but mostly I’m happy to spend time with you. I’ve really missed you and want you to come home soon.” 

Steve saw the sad look on Nahele’s face and felt like a jerk for leaving without even telling the young man why he had to go. He knew Nahele understood but it still bothered him. “I’ve really missed you too and I’m sorry how I left. I really didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know and we’ve talked about it so you don’t have to feel bad. I already forgave you so it’s all good.” 

“How did you get to be so forgiving?”

“Well, I had Danno and Dad to help me through everything after you left. Plus, I had you before that too.”

“You’ve really come to love Danny and Griffin, huh?” 

“Yes, they took me in without question and made me feel like I was part of their family. Grace, Charlie, and Matty even think of me as their brother. Oh, and Griffin’s parents consider me one of their grandchildren.”

“That’s great, Nahele. I’m happy for you.” Steve smiled but Nahele could tell something was bothering him.

“Steve, you know I still consider you my father too, right?” Nahele paused and then continued. “Just because Danno and Dad are also my fathers, it doesn’t mean that I don’t think of you in the same way. Like I told them, who says I can’t have three dads?” 

Steve looked at Nahele and was trying hard to fight back the tears forming in his eyes. “Do you really mean that?” 

“Of course I do. When you live in the foster system and really don’t have any permanent parents, and then you have a chance to have not one, but three dads, you take it and hang on to it.” Nahele moved closer to Steve and gave him a hug. “So, don’t ever think that you’re not my dad anymore, ok?”

“Ok. Thank you, Nahele. I was worried that you didn’t see me that way now that you have Danno and Griffin.” 

“Well, like I said, that’s not the case. They’re both my dads, just like you are.” 

Danny walked into the room and caught the last part of Nahele’s and Steve’s conversation and smiled. He loved that kid as his own and Nahele’s capacity to love was amazing considering what he’s had to deal with in his short life. It made him happy that he and Steve were reconnecting as father and son and couldn’t wait until Steve returned home to play a more active role in his life. 

“So, it looks like you two have worked through some stuff.” 

“Hey, Danno! Yep, Nahele and I are solid.”

“That’s right, Danno.”

“Excellent. I’m going to call home and check up on things. Let me know when the food arrives.

“Will do.” Steve replied as Danny returned into the bedroom. 

************* 

Griffin was taking some laundry out of the dryer when his phone started to ring. It was a video call. He looked at the screen and smiled. “Hey, sweetie!” 

“Hey, babe! How are things going?” 

“Good. Just about to fold some laundry. Charlie and Matty are in the living room with Grace. She stopped by earlier to check up on me at her father’s request.” Griffin looked at Danny with an accusatory look. 

“Oh, is that so?” Danny smiled. “Sorry about that…it just wanted to make sure you were ok. It’s not that I don’t trust you with our kids.”

“I know, Danny. I’m not mad…in fact, Dante helped me to remember that you only do stuff like that because you care so much.”

“I knew I liked your brother.” Danny laughed. 

“Yeah yeah…everyone likes Dante.” Griffin stuck his tongue out at Danny. “Anyway, how did today go? Any major issues?” 

“No, it’s actually been really nice. We grabbed lunch and then took in some of the sights around LA. We just ordered room service, Steve’s treat. Can you believe that?” 

“Wow! His time away has changed him for the better I see.” Griffin laughed. “Seriously though, I’m glad things are going well.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Danny took a breath. “I know Steve and I still have to talk but I’m sure we’ll work though things.”

“I’m sure you will too, babe. Just be honest about your feelings and listen when he talks.” Griffin saw Danny’s expression change. “I mean it, you have to really listen to him and let the man tell you what was going on in his head. He’s your best friend and you owe him that much.” 

“I know…I just don’t want to deal with it but I know I need to.” 

“That’s right. I know you can do it…I have faith in you.” 

“Thanks, babe. You know you’re my rock, right?”

“And you’re mine…so we’re lucky to have each other.” 

“We sure are. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Griffin smiled. “Do you think I can talk to Nahele? I miss that kid.”

“Sure, I’ll get him for you.” 

Danny left the bedroom to get Nahele and then left him alone to talk to Griffin. He’d say good bye once they were done talking. 

“Griffin really connected with Nahele, hasn’t he?” 

“Yeah, he welcomed him into our family from day one and they have a special relationship.”

“That’s good. I want you to know how thankful I am that you and Griffin took him in after I left. I failed that kid and I’m just glad you could be there to pick up the pieces.” 

“Steve, it’s all good…and, can we have this talk after we eat? I’m really hungry and I want to have a full stomach when we address the rather large elephant in the room.”

“Sure, Danno. We can hold off for now.” Steve smiled and stood up to look out the window at the LA skyline. He knew his talk with Danny was going to emotionally draining but they needed to do it if he was going to move forward with his life…and if he was ever going to move back to Hawaii. However, it could wait a couple more hours. 

*************

After dinner, Nahele went into the bedroom he was sharing with Danny to watch a video on his phone and to call some of his friends back in Hawaii. This gave Danny and Steve the perfect opportunity to talk. 

Both men sat on the sofa watching whatever was on TV completely avoiding talking to each other. The silence was strange because they never had problems talking in the past. 

Danny looked at Steve and decided to bite the bullet. He cleared his throat, turned off the TV, stood up, and then faced his best friend. 

“Ok, we can’t keep avoiding this conversation forever.” Danny looked at Steve who appeared to want to be anywhere but there. “So, let’s just get this out of the way, ok?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Steve took a deep breath and then asked Danny to sit down on the sofa next to him. He turned to face his friend and smiled. “When Griffin and I found you bleeding on the floor of that house, I thought you were dead. I was convinced that I’d lost you and I couldn’t breathe. Thank God Griffin was there to take care of you otherwise I don’t know what would have happened.” 

“Steve…”

“Danny, please let me finish.” Steve sighed heavily. “Like I said, I thought you were dead but then Griffin stabilized you and we were able to get you to the hospital. When you came out of surgery and I saw you in that hospital bed, it was too much, Danny. I was barely holding on before you were taken by Daiyu Mei and that situation pushed me over the edge.” 

“Steve…”

“Danny, please. I need to get this out. Anyway, once you were out of the hospital I knew I had to leave or I’d break and I didn’t think I’d make it back.” Steve could tell Danny wanted to talk so he held up his hand and his friend knew to keep quiet. “Ever since I came back to Hawaii after Freddie died and then my father, I met you and we started Five-0. Things were starting to feel almost normal and then we had our ohana. However, when I found out my mother was alive it became the first in a series of events that started to chip away at me. My mother’s lies, Wo Fat, Aunt Deb dying, the plane crash and almost dying, Greer, Joe getting killed, Azra Hassan shooting Jerry, my back injury, and then Daiyu Mei taking you…each one of those events finally pushed me over the edge and I needed to go. It felt like the walls were closing in on me. I was having nightmares and even flashes of everything while I was awake. My coping mechanisms were no longer working for me so I felt like I had one choice. I needed to leave and find a way to deal with all that loss and pain in a positive way and not just try to compartmentalize things away like I typically did, which as you know, never really helped me in the long run.” 

Danny looked at Steve and was finally starting to understand what his friend was going through. Of course, he couldn’t really understand the level of suffering Steve went through over the years, but he knew enough about pain himself to relate on some level. 

“Anyway, once you were out of the woods and I knew you had Griffin to take care of you I decided it was time to get some help…the thing you’ve told me to find many, many times over the years.”

“Steve, I had no idea things were so bad. I knew you needed the break but I didn’t understand the gravity of what you were dealing with. You hid things so well.” 

“You see, the thing is I didn’t even know it was as bad as it was until I saw you lying on the ground bleeding. You’re my best friend, my brother, my family and I just couldn’t take losing one more person that I loved.” 

“Babe, I wish I would have known…I could’ve been there for you.” 

“Danny, I love that you wanted to help but I needed to help myself. I needed to find a way to deal with all this pain and grief on my own…and then I could come back and be the person I needed to be and who you all needed. Plus, you have your own family that needed you and I couldn’t put that burden on you.” 

“You know I would have done anything I could to make sure you were ok, right? We’re family and that’s what family does…they take care of each other.”  
“I know, and I really wanted to stay in Hawaii and to have you help me, but this time I needed to take the time to figure this out on my own once and for all.” 

“And did you think figure things out?” Danny asked hopefully. 

“I’m not going to say I figured everything out or that I’m better, but I now have ways to cope with the pain and find better outlets when I’m feeling overwhelmed. My time at the retreat was hard but in the end, worth the effort.” Steve took a deep breath. “Danny, you would have been so proud of me…I was opening up and talking about my feelings.” 

“Steve, I’ve always been proud of you…you’re one of the strongest people I know and knowing that you needed help and then getting it, just proves how strong you really are.”

“Thanks, Danno. The shit my parents set into motion all those years ago really messed me up more than I even realized. Thankfully, Mary was younger when she was sent away and was a bit less unscathed by the situation than I was. Since I’ve been here, she and I have had some great conversations since I got here and I think we’re going to be ok in time.”

“That’s great, babe. I’m happy that you’re working through your issues. So, what does this mean in regards to you coming home to Hawaii? 

“Well, Mary and I still have some things to work through and I don’t want to leave until we’re both in a good place with our pasts.”

“That makes sense.”

“Thanks.” Steve smiled and took Danny’s hand and squeezed it. “I am coming home, Danno. You’re not rid of me yet.” 

Danny moved closer and pulled Steve into a hug. “I never want to be rid of you. You mean too much to me…to our ohana.”

“Speaking of our ohana, how is everybody doing?”

“Things are good now…I’m not going to lie and say it was easy at first. Oh, and your plan to leave Cole in charge in your absence, yeah, the governor was none to pleased with that move.”

“Yeah, he sent me a text after you were promoted to Commander. He was thinking of leaving Hawaii but after you took him under your wing, he decided to stay. You really do have a way with people. I’ve always admired that about you.” Steve smiled. “Oh, and if I haven’t said it before, congrats on the promotion. You deserve it more than anyone I know.”

“Thanks, Steve. I never wanted it but it’s been challenging and fulfilling.” 

“That’s great! I hope the governor isn’t too mad at me and will consider letting me back on the team.” 

“Babe, if that’s what you want, I’m sure we can make it happen. Oh, but I’m not giving up the position or the office.” Danny laughed. 

“Oh, that’s not a problem, Danno. I’d have no problem with you being the boss. In fact, not being in charge has never sounded better.” Steve grinned. 

“Uh huh…why don’t I believe you?” 

“I’m serious, Danny. It’ll be nice not having to attend meetings with the governor, submit budgets, approve invoices, and all the other things I had to do as the head of Five-0.”

“Well, if or when you come back, there will be a spot for you on the team. I really don’t go out in the field much with all my added responsibilities, but I’m sure we can find you an acceptable partner.” Danny laughed. 

“Can I put my vote in for Cole?” 

“You can but I’m denying it now…I don’t need two crazy ‘look before they leap’ types as partners.” Danny looked sharply at Steve. 

“Aww…you’re no fun, Danno!” Steve laughed. 

“I know…you’re not the first to tell me that.” Danny patted Steve’s leg. “So, I’m glad you’re thinking about coming home. Matty misses his godfather.” 

“Danny, I’m sorry for not being there for him. You know I take my godfather responsibilities seriously, right?”

“I know, babe…and don’t worry, there will be plenty of time to resume your responsibilities when you get back.”

“Great! I look forward to it…I can’t wait to see Grace, Charlie, and Matty.”

“They’ll be so excited.” Danny looked at Steve and hesitated but figured to tell his friend about his and Griffin’s news. “Steve, there is something I do want to tell you…a new development so to speak.” 

“What’s up, Danno?” 

“Well, Griffin and I decided to have another baby.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, we said we wanted to wait until Matty was two but after Dante was kidnapped, we figured that we didn’t want to wait.” 

“That’s great news! I’m so happy for you guys. You’re great parents.”

“Thanks! So, be ready to be Uncle Steve to another one of my kids.” Danny laughed. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Steve smiled. “I’m so glad that you and Nahele came to LA. It feels good to have you here.”

“Yeah, I’m glad we’re here too. I really did miss you.” 

“I missed you too. Like I said on the beach before I left, you’re my Danno. You’re my family and I could never stay away forever.” 

Danny and Steve reached out and wrapped their arms around each other and hugged. Nahele had been watching them and was happy when he saw them hugging. He quietly walked back into the bedroom to give them some privacy. 

“Well, it’s getting late and we have another day of sightseeing tomorrow.” Danny smiled.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Steve stood up and Danny followed. “Thanks again for everything tonight.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad we got to talk.”

“Me too. Ok, I’ll see you in the morning. Good night.” 

“Good night. I love you.”

“Love you too, Danno.” 

Both men smiled and then went into their bedrooms. Their friendship was as strong as ever and they both looked forward to showing Nahele some more sights in LA tomorrow. Things were good and were only going to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Steve, and Nahele continue their sightseeing adventures around LA. More conversations take place and new living arrangements are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Day two of their sightseeing adventures around LA included a trip down Rodeo Drive, Beverly Hills, the Santa Monica Pier, the Getty Center, and ended at the Griffith Observatory. Of course, Steve wanted to hike up to the top not drive. Thankfully, both Nahele and Danny had on sensible clothes and shoes for such an activity. 

Nahele loved spending time with both Danny and Steve and thoroughly enjoyed listening to them bicker as they hiked up to the observatory. It felt normal, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Once they made it to the top, Nahele took in the views and was amazed at how much they could see. 

The entire day was full of fun and he was so happy to be here with two of his dads. Of course, he took a million pictures with his phone and even posted a few selfies to various social media sites. 

Unlike the night before, they decided to find a restaurant for dinner. Nahele wanted to eat near the water so they found a nice place in Santa Monica, which wasn’t too far from their hotel. The atmosphere was relaxed and it gave them a chance to enjoy each other’s company as they ate their meals. 

After dinner they returned to their hotel and talked about what Nahele wanted to do on the following day. It was decided that since Nahele had never been to an amusement park, they would go to Disneyland. Danny loved seeing how excited his son was with the idea of riding the various attractions. It made sense considering Hawaii didn’t have any big amusement parks like the mainland. 

“Danno, I’m gonna go call Grace and tell her all about the trip so far.”

“Ok, I’m sure she’ll want to hear all about it.”

Nahele got up and went into the bedroom. 

“That kid is something else.” Steve commented. 

“Agreed. For someone who’s had a rough start in life he’s amazingly well adjusted and kind.” Danny smiled. “You know, you had a part in that.”

“Did I? I mean, he was only with me a short time.” 

“Sometimes it doesn’t take long, babe. You gave him a home even after he stole your car. You took him in when his own father didn’t want him. So, I think you provided him an example of what a true parent should be...and that goes a long way.” 

“Thanks, Danny. I worry that I wasn’t a good father...that I’m too much like my dad.” 

“You’re nothing like John. I’ve seen you with my kids and Nahele and you’d never abandon them.” 

“But didn’t I? Didn’t I do just that when I took off?” 

“Steve, babe, you didn’t abandon anyone. You left to get help and that’s not the same as what your father did to you and Mary.” Danny looked at Steve then squeezed his shoulder.

“Yeah, I suppose.” 

“Ok, no more of this negative talk. I’m gonna say it one more time…you didn’t abandon us. You went to get help and I, for one, am so proud of you.” 

Steve looked at Danny and hearing that he was proud of him for getting help was almost too much. He didn’t think that he deserved Danny’s understanding after the way he left but he finally accepted his best friend’s forgiveness…because, yes, this was Danny telling him he was forgiven and it felt amazing. 

“Thank you, Danny. You don’t know how much you saying that means to me.” Steve pulled Danny into a hug and even gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Wow! A hug and a kiss…I’m one lucky guy.” Danny smiled.

“Well, you caught me at a weak moment.” Steve laughed. 

“So, are we good? I mean, really good? No more self-doubt about Nahele and no more doubting that I’m not mad that you left?”

“Yes, everything is good, Danno.” 

“Great! Now, I need to call Griffin before bed. You should try to get some sleep. Tomorrow’s going to be exhausting. Disneyland is no joke.” 

“Yeah, Mary and I took Joanie a few weeks ago and you’re right, it’s exhausting.” 

“Ok, I’ll see you in the morning.” Danny got up and then went into the bedroom to call Griffin. 

“Hey, Dad. Is Steve still out there?” 

“Yeah, he’s going to bed soon but you can probably catch him if you wanted.” 

“I might do that. I’ll be back.” 

“Sounds good.” Danny smiled then took out his phone and made a video call to Griffin. 

“Hey sweetie. You like tired. I saw some of Nahele’s pics…it looks like you all had a busy day.” 

“We certainly did…and yes, I’m beat.” Danny smiled at Griffin. “How are things there? Kids giving you any trouble?”

“No trouble here. Andrew came over today to help out while Dante was at the hospital.”

“That was nice of him. He’s getting some good bonding time with his soon-to-be brother-in-law and nephews.”

“He’s a great guy. I’m so glad that Dante found him. They’ll both make great fathers if they end up having kids.” Griffin smiled. “Speaking of kids, I spoke to Bridget today to look at dates. I hope that was ok.” 

“That was definitely more than ok, babe. We should get the process started as soon as I’m back. I can’t wait to welcome our next little one into our family.” 

“Are you still sure about having another baby now?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Didn’t you just hear me say that I couldn’t wait?” 

“I did, but I was just checking. We need to be on the same page on this topic.” 

“Oh, we’re definitely on the same page.” Danny smiled and Griffin loved seeing him happy. “Anything new there?” 

“No, it’s been pretty boring, which trust me, I’m not complaining about.” Griffin lheard a noise and turned to look at where it was coming from. “Hey, did you want to talk to Charlie? I just heard him sneaking around even though he should be in bed.” 

“Yes, put that little monster on.” Griffin got up and walked towards the living room where Charlie was sitting on the couch next to Eddie. 

“Charlie, do you want to talk to your father?” 

Danny saw his son’s eyes double in size and reached out with ‘gimme hands’. 

“Danno! I miss you.”

“I miss you too, big guy. Are you being a good boy for your dad?” 

“Yes, I’m even helping with baby brother. Daddy and I make a good team.”

“I’m sure you do. I’m so proud of you helping your dad take care of Matty.” 

“Thanks, Danno!” 

“You bet. So, Nahele and I will be home in two days. Can you make sure your father doesn’t get into too much trouble until we get home?”

“You got it, Danno!”

“Thanks, buddy. Can you put your dad back on?” Charlie handed the phone back to Griffin.

“He’s been a great help, sweetie.”

“He’s a good boy.” Danny smiled. “I can’t wait to get home. I’ve got plans for you.”

“Oh? I can’t wait.” Griffin waggled his eyebrows. 

“Oh yeah!”

“So, what are you boys doing tomorrow?” 

“Nahele’s never been to an amusement park so we’re taking him to Disneyland.” 

“Wow! That sounds like fun.” 

“It should be. You know, when the kids are a bit older, we should bring them out here. I think they’d like it.” 

“I agree. We should see if Fin and his family want to meet us there. Make it a big Williams-Vasco vacation.” 

“That’s a great idea.” 

“I do have them from time to time…like when I walked into that bar and decided to talk to you.” 

“Yes, I’ll agree that it was one of your better ideas.” Danny laughed. “Ok, I need to get to sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow. Love you.” 

“I love you too. Sleep well.” 

Danny ended the call and decided to take a shower before bed. He shed his clothes then walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower looking forward to the pulsating water on his muscles. 

**************

Nahele walked into the living and looked for Steve. He noticed the sliding door to the balcony was open so he made his way outside. “Dad?”

“Hey, kid. What’s up?”

“Nothing, Danno’s talking to Griffin so I thought I’d come out here and see what you were doing.” 

“Just taking in the view and some fresh air.”

“It’s a nice night for sure.” Nahele smiled. 

“So, what’s on your mind? Yes I can tell. I haven’t been gone that long.” 

“I wanted to talk to you about something but I don’t want you to be mad.” 

“Nahele, whatever it is I won’t be mad. You can tell me anything.” 

“Would you mind if I continued to live with Danny and Griffin even after you come back to Hawaii? I don’t have to if it upsets you.” 

“Son, I don’t mind at all. You’ve become part of their family and I know they’d miss you if you left.” 

“But I don’t want you to be alone.” 

“First, thank you for caring about my feelings. Second, I’m not even sure where I’m going to live when I return.” 

“What do you mean? Aren’t you going to live in your house?” 

“I’m not sure yet. That house has so many memories, both good and bad but I think I need a fresh start.”

“Oh, does that mean you’re going to sell the house?” 

“No, I was thinking of letting Junior and Tani rent it from me at a very reasonable price. I don’t really need the money since it’s paid for but I know Junior would never stay there without paying something.” 

“That makes sense. Junior’s a good guy. We even became good friends after you left.”

“I’m happy to hear that. Ya know, he kinda reminds me of you. You’re both very loving and caring people. He’s also had a rough time with his father.” 

“He told me a little about that situation. I’m glad he’s had you and Danno to support him.” 

“Me too.” Steve smiled. “So, I think I’ll let him stay there with Tani while I look for a new place.” 

“What did I just hear? You’re looking for a new place?” Danny stared at his friend. 

“Danny, I didn’t hear you come out of the bedroom.” 

“So, you’re not going to live in your house?” 

Nahele started to feel a bit uncomfortable. “I think that’s my cue to leave. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“I’m waiting.” Danny wasn’t going to let this go.

“Ok, I told Nahele that when I return to Hawaii I’m going to look for a new place to live. That house has too many memories and I want to move on…live somewhere without so many triggers. Can you understand that?” 

“Actually, yes I can and that is very mentally and emotionally mature of you.” Danny sat next to Steve on the sofa. “So, where will you live? Are you selling the house?”

“Not sure where I’ll live and no, I’m not selling the house. I told Nahele that I’d rent it to Junior and Tani.” 

“That’s a good idea. Keep in the family so to speak.” Danny smiled. “You know, I have an idea on where you could crash for as long as you’d like.” 

“Danny, I’m not moving in with you and your family.” 

“Well, I’m not suggesting that…well, not exactly.” 

“Ok, now I’m confused.” 

“Hear me out before you decide.” Danny took a deep breath. “After Griffin’s parents visited us, which was wonderful, we talked about how his parents really didn’t have any privacy from us or the kids while they stayed in our guest room. So, we decided to convert the pool house into a small studio apartment. Well, that work is done and it could be the perfect place for you to stay until something more permanent came along.” 

“Danny…”

“Steve, just think about it. It’s not huge but you don’t need much space. The place is very nice, has a living room, a sleeping area, a private bath, and even a small kitchen. Plus, you’d have full use of the pool to get your daily laps in and, the best part...well, two of the best parts, Eddie is there as well as your nephews. Of course Nahele, Griffin, and I are there too.” Danny stopped talking and had the biggest grin on his face. 

“Damn, you should have gone into sales.” Steve laughed. 

“So, is that a yes?” 

“Yes, it’s a yes. However, it’s not permanent. I do want to find my own place eventually but I think this is a good transition plan.” 

“I knew you’d see reason.” 

“Yeah yeah…Danno knows all.” 

“Damn straight.” Danny smiled. “Ok, let’s see what the kid thinks.” Danny called out for Nahele. 

“What’s up, Danno?” 

“So, I offered the pool house to the neanderthal here and he accepted. How do you feel about that?” 

Nahele couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was going to have all three of his dads under the same roof…well the next best thing in his opinion. Before he even realized it, he had tears running down his face. 

“Well, I think he’s onboard too.” Danny smiled then stood up and hugged his son. 

“Can I get in on this action?” Steve smiled and then wrapped his arms around both Danny and Nahele as they held each other for a few minutes. 

“Danno, Dad, this is the best idea ever. I can’t wait until we’re all back in Hawaii.” 

“Agreed. Now, we really should get to bed.” Danny yawned. 

“I’m with you, Danno.” Steve smiled and then all three men went to their bedrooms for the night. 

*************

Before Danny got into bed he sent a quick text message to Griffin. 

D: New development. Offered pool house to Steve. Will explain tomorrow.

G: No worries…Someone should use it. Can’t wait to hear this story.

D: Always something, eh?

G: You two keep life interesting. LOL

D: Love you!

G: Love you, more. 

Danny put his phone down, got under the covers, and quickly fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to come quickly and he really needed his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
